Affliate Zero
by Shraffe1001
Summary: The sequel of WAR Zero. Shraffe is now living in a peaceful world. Still, his journey is not end yet...
1. Back to the Start

Back to the Start...

A black-haired boy wakes up form his bed as he walks out from the room. He then enters his room and grab a towel as he walks out again.

The boy then reaches a door as he twist a knob but failed. He then knocks it as he said, "Anybody inside?"

"It's me, uncle!" a girl's voice is heard. "Wanna join?"

The boy is shocked as he said, "Never mind. I'll go downstair."

The boy then walks abit as the door is opened. He then turns around to see a girl covered in towel.

"Mizuki, how long have you been inside there?" the boy asked.

"I don't know," the girl replied. "Fifteen minutes?"

"Ani, wait!"

They turns around to see a girl in blue pajama runs toward the door.

"Whoa," said the boy as he blocks the door wiht his right hand. "Queue first."

"But I was here a minute ago," said the girl.

Mizuki nods. "She's right."

The boy sighs. "Fine, you first..."

The girl smiles as she kisses him at his left cheek before enters the bathroom.

The boy looks at the door as he said, "At least she is still Rina..."

"What did you just said?" Mizuki asked.

The boy turns away as he quickly said, "Nothing."

He is now at the table, enjoying some breakfast (French toast) that had been served on the table. Mizuki and another girl sits across him. On her right is a boy. The boys are wearing white shirts and green trousers with a dark blue tie while the girls are wearing white baju kurung (Malay's traditional clothes) and a bright blue clothes below.

The girl, Rina appears as she sits beside him. She then grabs the toast and starts put it into a hole on her face and chews it.

A woman appears beside him as she puts moneys beside his plate.

"Shraffe, could you give it to them all?" the woman asked.

The boy takes the moneys as he said, "Yes, mom."

He then gives to all of them five notes each. The boy then stands up as he grabs his orange bagpack.

"Owh~," mumbled Rina. "Already?"

Few minutes later, all of them are outside, wearing their white shoes.

A spectacled girl in school uniform just past their big, peach-coloured house as the boy, Shraffe takes a glimpse at her.

Rina looks at him as she said, "Hurry, before she's gone."

"No," Shraffe replied. "It's useless right now. She barely knows me. I bet she couldn't remember anything."

"Remember what?" Mizuki quickly asked.

"Nothing," Shraffe replied as he walks away from them.

"Owh~, Ani!" shouted Rina. "Wait!"

Shraffe has finally reached his peach-coloured school. As he enters it, he then saw a boy and a girl waiting for him.

The straight-haired boy walks toward him as he said, "Late as usual?"

Shraffe smirked, "You're not the one who had to babysit the whole family..."

Rina appears from his back as she pulls him deeper into the school. "Come on, Ani. The bell is going to ring!"

The bell then rings as all the students goes to the school's assembly field.

It was recess. Shraffe and his twin sister are at the school's cooperation shop.

Shraffe yawns a bit as a nearly-blond-haired girl said, "Shut your mouth, Shraffe-kun! You looks horrible!"

Shraffe looks at her as he said, "Ayumi, did you know how hard to sleep when you inherited the family's insomnia?"

Ayumi sits beside him as she said, "I know, but that's not the reason for you to yawn like a lion."

Shraffe sighs. He then saw the girl he saw earlier as he is silenced. Ayumi and RIna notices it as the twin said, "Ani, go to her."

"It's your chance, Shraffe-kun," said Ayumi as the two girls push him toward the girl.

Shraffe is now facing the girl as he said, "Err...can I help you?"

The girl smiles sweetly as she said, "Can I have a mineral water, please?"

"Two!" said a girl with black hairclip interfered. "Two mineral water." Sarah looks at her for a while. She then looks at him as she said, "Two."

Shraffe goes to the fridge as he takes out two bottles of mineral water. He then gives them to the girl. The girl then pays him with some moneys as he takes it form her hand. She then goes out from the place.

Shraffe sighs. Rina walks toward him as she said, "You're so slow! You don't even try to ask her out..."

Shraffe looks at his twin as he said, "She is Sarah. It's not that easy to ask her just like that. You have to prove yourslef to her in order to make her likes you..."

"How did you know?" asked the straight-haired boy. "It's like you already know her so much."

Ayumi gasped. "Sam's right. Don't tell me you are...her stalker?"

Shraffe looks at her, giving her a no look. He then looks away from them.

It's not a surprise that they don't remember anything. Somehow, he is the only who remembers everything...

The school has already ended. Shraffe and his friends gathered at a park that evening.

Shraffe looks at his friends. The crew has been decreased a bit, thanks to the paradox they made in their past lives.

Sam and Ayumi are still his closest friends and cousins, but their behaviour somehow has changed. Ayumi used to be a determined girl, but now she is a cheeky and flirty girl. Sam, on the other hand, becomes a playful boy.

Rina is no longer Michiko, the wife of a pervert but fiery samurai. Although he is relieved to see her by his side, he still missed the time she being a matured woman.

Shotaro has lost all of his hardboiled style and turned to be half-boiled instead. He is currently engaged with someone (guess who), and that's the only thing the same as his previous life.

Inoue and Tendou also changed their behaviour, but no need to state it as they are as arrogant as their dads...

Some of the crew changed, but it still doesn't changed the fact that the crews are smaller in number.

Shraffe didn't really takes notice of them all, but the only thing that hurt him the most is what happened to Sarah.

Sarah, the only person he loves, has not only forget all about their relationship, but she also has not become his friend anymore. The paradox has set them apart, and he has to win her back of he still wants to be with the girl he ever loved.

The boy stands up as he yawns. There is no need for them to remember such horrible past. Now, they are living in a new world called the A World, better known as Afliatte World.

Rina looks at her brother as she said, "What's wrong?"

Shraffe ignores her as he walks away from there. Rina, still confused, whispered "Ani?"

Today is Friday, the last school day of the week. It is also the day when his dad comes home earlier than usual.

As always, his green customized car is seen in front of his house. A man in office attire, presumably his dad, walks out of the car and takes off his shoes.

"Dad," the boy called his dad. The man looks at him as he said, "Hey, Shraffe. What is it?"

"Can I ask you something?" Shraffe responded. His dad looks away as he siad, "Why not?"

Shraffe is relief for a while. He know he can trust his dad with this paranormal question.

His father, Nazm, is the director of Reisos Company and also the richest person in the world, although he tries his best on hiding the fact. But, he is also the leader of Affliate, a military-like group that had been served the world for approximately 300 years till now.

The group have been involved with a lot of horrible wars that nearly threaten the world itself, but the sacrifisation made by the previous leader of Affliate (some of them are Shraffe's ancestors and grandfather) always saved the world from any further destruction. His father had also played a huge role.

Although he is no longer working actively like before, he is still leading the Affliate by giving missions to the members of the group around the world.

Shraffe opened up his mouth as he said, "If a paradox had been made, is there any possibilities for someone to know what the other future lies?"

Nazm looks at him for a while. "You mean, if a man does B instead of A, and cause the whole future to change, can that man knows something that might happened if he chose A in the first place?"

Shraffe nods. His father then said, "Depends. If that person can sees the future and saw beyond it, than yes."

"What if he came from the future and changes everything in the past, can his past self knows something about the supposed future?"

Nazm replied, "In some occasion, yes."

"How about his experiences? What if he had learned how to do something and then changed the past, can he do that something again?"

Nazm smiled. "I fhe does remembers the whole thing about that something, than it is possible that he can do it in the changed future without training. Why did you ask?"

"Nothing," said Shraffe as he walks away from there.

Nazm looks at his son as he whispered, "He is indeed the next legacy, being able to remember such horrible past without help."

Shraffe isn't returning back to the park. Instead he is going somewhere else.

He stops at a huge house. Compare to his normal-looking two floor house, that three floor house looks like a mansion. It is indeed belong to someone who used their money as max as possible, unlike his dad, who loves to reserve most of the money and live in a normal lifestyle.

Sarah is at the house courtyard. She is showering the plants there with a pipe of water.

Shraffe hides somewhere as he st- watch the girl quietly. The girl isn't wearing her glasses like always, which shows her natural beauty.

Shraffe looks at her closely. That's the same face she had shown before. After two years together, how can he forgets such memories?

She had promised to be with him, even when they ended up live in an entirely different world. But, the promise became just aa promise without action follows, he guess.

He can never forgets memories of them being together, even how painful it was.

Sarah then looks at his hiding as he quickly hides well, making sure that she won't see him. Sarah then shrugged as she continues her works.

Shraffe sighs. He can never lose her love, not after seen her died on his own arm. But, something inside him tells him to let her choose her own life. What should he do?

The day is Saturday. Shraffe wakes up early as he gets to use the bathroom before everybody does.

There is only two bathrooms available inside the house; one on the second floor and one on the first floor. They always have to race with each other in order to use it early.

As for Shraffe, he always have to give them all the chance whenever they show their faces in front of him eventhough he is the first to arrive. It is all because of him act as a leader among the teenagers, although there is already two teens that are older than him; his nephew and his big sister.

Those two always act selfishly and never take notice regarding their surroundings.

After a few minutes, Shraffe finally finishes his activities as he wears his clothes and opens the door. Rina is standing on the other side of the room.

"Ani," she said gently. "I thought that you promised to tkae bath together with me this morning?~"

Shraffe is shock. "What? Me? You? No."

"But..."

"I am your brother," Shraffe replied. "Your own twin. We cannot do such action, especially when it's involved us getting naked...together!"

"Wait, what?" Rina interfered. She then laughs a bit as she said, "Oh my god, I have a very pervert brother..." She then said, "That's not it! I just wanted to have some quality times with my twin, alone."

Both of them look at each other's eyes for a while. Shraffe then sighs as he said, "Fine. Get in..."

As his sister enters the bathroom, he whispered, "Sometimes I wished that you are still with Takeru..."

"Who?" she suddenly asked as she looks at him.

Shraffe is shocked. "Nobody! Now get in already!"

That day, Shraffe had promised with his friends, Mizuki and Rina to hang out at a shopping mall, Jaya Jusco somewhere.

As always, Shraffe will always be the first person who arrive at the scene. Few minutes later, Sam and Ayumi arrived.

"How long have you waited?" Sam asked his older cousin. "You could say that. I started to get bored," Shraffe replied.

"Gomen ne, Shraffe-chan!" said Ayumi as she bridges her palms. "I took a long time to get ready. Gomen ne!"

Shraffe smiles as he rubs the girl's head. "Don't worry. I forgive you." He then said, "Now, where should we go?"

Sam and Ayumi looks around. Ayumi then said, "Why don't we go to the book store?"

Shraffe, Sam and Ayumi are at the book store. Ayumi is searching for books she wanted to buy while Sam is reading a book.

Shraffe is looking at some books. A book managed to catch his attention with its title, "The Life After Tomorrow." It is a book talked about what the world is like in the future.

As he read the book, a girl suddenly appears as she stands beside him. Shraffe takes a peek at her as he is shocked.

The girl is Sarah. She is wearing a white vest with a blue shirt underneath. Her hair is tied up together. SHe isn't wearing her spectacles today.

Damn, this girl is cute, he thought. Shraffe starts to become nervous. She smells good too.

Shraffe puts the book into its place as he starts to walks away from her. Her presence makes him wants to hug her so much.

Shraffe looks at Sarah for a while. He really missed her a lot. He could never forget the time they being together. All the experiences they had collected together for 2 years.

A huge noise is heard as everybody starts to runs to see what happened. Sarah also get curious as she runs toward the scene.

Shraffe gets a bad feeling about it. He decides to take a look of it.

Shraffe's father, Nazm is looking at his iPad. His iPad shows a map with markers on it.

Shraffe's mother appears as she said, "There's an attack. Don't you want to send anybody?"

"No," he said. "He can take car of it. I know he can..."

A group of people are wreaking havoc at the mall. They are shooting around and destroying stuff.

A man in black jacket said, "This place is good. Why don't we let it go?"

They then pushes a huge container as one of them opens it.

A man is revealed inside it. He is chained and struggling to escape. The chain is then cut as the man runs somewhere and destroy some stuffs.

"The medicine really gives some shit," said the black-jacket man. "We've failed again..."

They then walks away from there, leaving the chained man to destroy some stuffs.

TH ecrowd starts to run away from there as Shraffe looks from distance. "Damn it," he whispered. "I wish I still had that belt..."

Ayumi runs toward him as she said, "Shraffe-chan, let's run!"

Shraffe is about to follow his cousin, but somehow his feet isn't moving. He then runs toward the man, leaving Ayumi shouted, "Shraffe-chan! Where are you going!"

Shraffe jumps toward the man as he punches his face. The man taken aback as he rages some more. He then shout out loud as blood starts to flows from his body. The blood covers his body as it becomes his armors.

"Nice," said Shraffe.

The man punches him as he flies away. Sam and Ayumi looks at him in horror as she shouted, "Shraffe-chan, what are you doing! Let's run already!"

"No!" shouted Shraffe as he stands up. "I won't give up just like that!"

"What?" said Sam. "What are you talking about?"

Sarah saw them from far away. Isn't they are from the next class? What are they doing? Why don't they run?

Shraffe continued, "After what I did just to save this world...I won't give up everything I've learn just like that!"

Shraffe started punch that man rapidly. He then jumps and kicks him while doing a backflip. The man walks backward a bit.

"You," he said. "Who...are...you..."

Shraffe stands still as he said, "Ore wa...Ashraf Naqiuddin! Mirai no Otoko!"

He then shouts out loud as a black and green big brace appears on his right wrist. He looks at it, shocked. "This is..."

The man starts to attack him as he jumps forward, avoiding the hit.

As Shraffe back to his feet, he pulls a lever inside his waist. There is red points at the end of the lever, away from the brace. Shraffe then spins it around as the points is pointing at the brace. He then pushes the lever into brace, causing it to spark.

**"Start!" **announced the brace as the middle of the brace, which is a circle, turns green.

The brace then lets out threads which surrounded him. Armors appear out of nowhere as they envelops his body. A helmet is formed above him as it closes his face.

Shraffe exhales some air as he looks at his enemy. Ayumi and Sam are shock to see that. Sarah is also shocked.

"What...is that?" Sam asked. "So...cool," Ayumi whispered.

Shraffe poses a bit as he said, **"Hikari yami kara, Ore wa, Mirai no Otoko! Marzonn Zero!"**

The man charges toward him as Shraffe jumps and gives him a jumping roundhouse kick. His enemy fell down.

The man stands up as Shraffe punches him several times. He then grabs his right hand and spins him around.

The man stands up again as Shraffe gives him a counter kick.

Shraffe then moves his left palm toward the circle on his bracer as it turns red (**Danger Zone!**). His left feet starts to flashes as its explodes and engulfs in flame.

Shraffe jumps as he gives his enemy a flying side kick. The man fell again as he explodes.

Shraffe lands as he de-transforms. Ayumi runs toward him as she said, "So cool!"

Shraffe smiles as she pulls him away from there.

That night, Shraffe is looking at the sky. He knows that his destiny as the world's hero is starting again, just like the old time. The only difference is, he gets to wear a new suit.

Well, he just hope that his friends, Mizuki, Rina and Sarah will eventually remember the whole stuff that happened years ago, or rather, what happened in WAR Zero World...

**Finally finished it. In case you wanted to know, this is supposed to be a sequel for WAR Zero, also the stories about AShraffe.**

**Why did I post it early? Because of the sake of the next movie I'm going to make. Don't worry, there will a little reference from WAR Zero that might become spoilers.**

**Well, there is a lot to do...you guys better review this...**

**SYER1001, THE MAN WHO IS A PERVERT. HE MIGHT BE SMELLING YOUR PANTS RIGHT NOW...**


	2. 2 Plus 1 Equal To 3

2+1=3

"Ne ne ne ne ne ne ne ne ne ne..."

"What is it?" snapped Shraffe. "Can you please stop disturbing me with the questions about how I got that suit, or with that never ending 'ne' sounds!"

Ayumi makes a spoilt plus sad face as she walks away from there. Shraffe sighs as he continues doing his homeworks.

Ever since he transformed for the first time, Ayumi and Sam become restless as they keep asking him how did he get the brace.

The truth is, even he doesn't know how did the brace appeared around his hand. The only thing he know is how to use it, which is a surprise because he never seen that thing before.

"She really should stop bothering you, sir," a girl voice is heard.

Shraffe nods, means he agreed. He then realized something...

"ARRRGGHH!"

"What is it?" asked a woman as she appears from the bracer. "Is something wrong, master?"

Shraffe looks at her for a while. She has a straight-to-the-shoulders black hair. She is wearing a white dress. Shraffe quickly recognises her.

"Nia!" he shouted as he quickly hugs her. "I miss you so much!"

Nia sturggles as she said, "Master...hanase...master...calm down..."

Shraffe releases her as he said, "How did you ended up in here?"

"Well..." Nia responded as she rubs her head. "To begin with, I was put inside the brace and can only get out when you activates it."

"The brace?" Shraffe asked. "Who...who created that?"

"Your father," the girl said. "He remembered everything in that W World, or accurately, most of the senior members of Affliate remembered it."

Shraffe is startled. Based on his memories, Affliate is a military-like organisation that had maintianed the peace in this world. They also played a huge role in W World.

Nia continued, "Your father knows that you want to involve in the whole fighting stuff again and had created this brace. He also put me inside as a present fro you. Because of that, only you can use it."

Shraffe silenced as he sits on his chair. So, his father alreeady knew that this day will come...

Nia kneels in front of him as she said, "It's okay. As long as we are together, we can overcome anything, right?" She then puts her hand on her master's lap.

Shraffe smiles. "By we you mean the whole crew?"

Ayumi enters the room suddenly as she said, "Ne, Shraffe-chan. You just get a letter..." She silenced as soon as she saw Nia.

"What the hell!" she shouted. "Who is she! What is she doing here! What are you two doing!"

"So many questions" Shraffe responded as he stands up. He then walks toward his cousin. "We're done nothing..." "...yet," he whispered on Ayumi's left ear.

Ayumi runs away as she shouted, "Perv! And who is she really is! What about Sarah!"

Sam appears on the door as he said, "What with the noise..." "What the hell!" he shouted as he saw Nia. "Whose daughter did you kidnapped!"

Nia chuckles a bit as she stands up. She then bows at both of them. "Ayumi-san, Sam-san. It's nice to meet you guys..."

Both of Shraffe's cousins look at her for a while. Sam then goes toward his older cousin as he said, "Woi, Shraffe. What's the meaning of this?"

Shraffe sighs as he said, "You guys don't remember it. So you don't to know about it."

Ayumi runs toward him as she said, "Shraffe-chan, what are you talking about? Remember about what?"

Shraffe walks away from them as he pulls Nia toward him. He then looks at his cousins as he said, "From now on, Nia is going to stay with me."

Both of them are shock. Sam grab his shirt as he said, "What are you thinking! Are you thinking of doing something pervert!"

Shraffe pushes him gently as he said, "I wish you guys could remember that time..."

He then walks out from there, along with Nia, who looks clueless.

They then reached downstair as they stop. Nia looks at him as she said, "They don't remember?"

"It looks like I'm the only one who remember the whole stuff," he said as he looks at the ceiling.

Nia looks at her master for a while. It must be hard for him to bear such painful moments. She then bows at her master as she said, "Master, I think I should return to the brace. It's not good to stay here for a long time..."

She then disappears into a white light as the light enters Shraffe's body. Shraffe lets out a sigh as he whispered, "When will that day arrive?"

Ayumi is sitting in front of television. She is watching her favourite show, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. She always love watching Tokusatsu ever since she saw it with her cousins.

Sam appears beside her as he said, "Ayumi, your mother is here..."

She quickly turns her head as she said, "Kaa-san!" She then runs away from there.

Sam looks around as he saw Shraffe, who is looking at an album. He takes a look at the album as he found something strange about it. There is stylized V symbol at the cover of the album.

Sam sits beside him as he tries to take a peek at the book.

Shraffe quickly closes it as he said, "What are you doing?"

Sam turns away as if he tries to do nothing before as he said, "I just wanted to know something." He then looks at his cousin as he said, "What are you hiding from us?"

Shraffe stands up as Sam continues, "Don't play dumb. I know you are hiding something from us. What is it?"

Shraffe glares at him as he said, "I hide nothing. It's your own mind that hide something from you." He then walks away from there.

Sam looks at him as he said, "What...is he talking about?"

_"You...are not Ayumi!" Sam shouted at a girl as he stabs her with his katana._

_The girl grabs his hand as she said, "She...will never love you...ever. You will always...stay in his shadow..."_

_Sam started to scream as a tattoo-like patterns appear on his hand toward his face. At the same time he felt an unbearable pains through his veins._

_The girl releases her hold as she hugs him tight. "We...will die together...my love..."_

_Sam stops scream as he felt something in his heart. He then fell on the ground with the girl on top of him._

Sam wakes up as he screams on his bed.

"What...the...hell?" he asked as he wondered about the dream. "Why did I stabbed Ayumi?"

_"Kai-chan!" Ayumi shouted at a boy. "Please..."_

_"Never!" the boy shouted. He then charges toward her as he stabs her direct to the heart._

_Ayumi quickly grabs him as she said, "Gotcha!" The boy is startled as a pink circle appears around them._

_"If this is the only way...so be it!" Both of them then got shocked in a pink lightning released from inside._

Ayumi wakes up on her bed as she is sweating. "Why...is Kai stabbed me?"

That morning, both of Sam and Ayumi are sleepy. Shraffe, who is waiting for his turn to take some bath, looks at them as he said, "I wondered what happened."

He then sits beside his younger cousin, Ayumi as he said, "Didn't you sleep last night?"

Ayumi shakes her head. "I had a nightmare last night. It felt like real..."

"Well, that makes two of us," Shraffe interfered. "What is it?"

Ayumi responded, "Well, to begin with, I saw Kai-chan stabbed me and then both of us die together." She then turns toward her older cousin. "What about you?'

Shraffe startled. "I...uh...no need to know..." He then looks away from there, remembering what happened inside his nightmare...

_Shraffe is running around a dark city. He then turns into an alley as he hides behind the wall. Three girls run passed him._

_He then walks into the alley as he said, "Why are the girls keep chasing me? What are they want from me?"_

_As he walks further into the darkness in the alleyway, he then stumbles upon a poster on a is a picture of him on it. Shraffe walks closer to the poster as he read it._

_"Wanted for the reproduction of humanity."_

_Shraffe is startled as he walks away from it slowly. "What...is happening?"_

_"Ani," a voice is heard. Shraffe turns around and saw her sister, Rina is standing in front of him. "What is happening? Wanted for reproduction...what is the meaning of this?"_

_Rina looks at him directly on his eyes as she said, "Men are known as the most dangerous person in this world. So, in order to prevent them from hurting the women, there will no longer be marriages. Of course, we still need them to make some offsprings. That's why keep them in the first place..."_

_Shraffe is silenced. "Don't tell me...I...am going to..." Rina nods. "You have been chosen to feel us. Don't you ever felt happy? So many girls around you..." She then looks away as she shouted, "Guys, I've found him!"_

_Few minutes later, he is surrounded by a lot of girls. They started to approach him as he shouts in high pitch..._

Shraffe shakes his head. That is the worst nightmare in his whole life. Getting raped by so many girls...

Sam then sits beside Ayumi as he said, "You also dreamt of being killed? Me too." The girl looks at him as she said, "What is it?" Sam then responded, "You killed me."

Both of them are silenced. Shraffe looks at them. They remembed it some stuff? So, is that means that everybody remembers it by having nightmares?

He then looks away as he spacing out. What about Takeru and the others? Are they having the same kind of nightmares? What about Sarah? Is that means that they can still be together?

Unknown to him, Ayumi and Sam notices him as she moves him a bit. Shraffe is shocked as he looks at them. "I'm sorry. I got spacing out again."

"What were you thinking just now?" Sam asked him. Ayumi then interfered, "What about your nightmare? Why don't you tell us?"

"It's...uh...private...yeah, private," Shraffe responded as he stands up, prepare to run from any attempt to know about his dream. Both of them, especially Ayumi, always trying to find out all secrets that he kept from them, big or small.

Ayumi stands up as she grabs Shraffe's shoulders. "Mou, Shraffe-chan~! Tell us already~! There's no need to hide everything~!"

At the same time, Rina appears at the stairs as she looks at her twin. "Ani, Mizuki just finished taking bath. I'm going in. Would you take bath with me?"

The request made by her very own sister are something he always says no to. A brother and a sister take a bath and naked together is just so wrong. But, he might have to spend 15 minutes hiding his nightmare away from those two busybodies.

"Okay!" shouted Shraffe as he runs toward his sister as they walk toward the bathroom. Ayumi sits down as she said, "Mou~...Shraffe-chan just ran away from us..."

Sam sits beside her as he taps her shoulder. She whispered loudly, "Shraffe-chan is having so much fun bathing with her sister...playing inside the water...washing each other's backs..." She then turns toward Sam. "Why don't you take bath with me? It would be great!"

Sam looks at her, thinking she is weird for giving such requests. He then slowly moves away from her. Ayumi quickly pulls off his arm as she said, "Come on! It would be fun!" Sam struggles as he shouted, "Why me! Why not Shraffe!"

Ayumi releases her hold as she whsipered, "Fine then..." She then sits beside him and rests her head on his shoulder. Sam gentlys rub her head.

Shraffe had finished his bath as he is wearing a white collared t-shirt with a blue and green line around it. His bracer is then lets out a sound.

Nia's voice is heard from it, "Sir, a Fangire is attacking the city right now!" Shraffe takes the bracer as he said, "Understtod."

As he runs down to the lower floor, Ayumi, who is wearing a pink plain shirt, and Sam, wearing a green checkered t-shirt saw him as she asked, "Where are you going?" "Something came up, "the older cousin replied. Sam then said, "You're going to fight, right?"

Shraffe ignores them as he runs out from the house. Ayumi and Sam quickly follow him.

A bear-like Fangire is attacking shops at a city as a lot of people is running around.

Shraffe and his cousin reached the place as Shraffe raises his hand, stopping his cousins from going any further.

Sam looks at the monster as he is shock. "Fangire! In this world! I thought they were only existed in Kiva?"

Shraffe then smirked, "It's clear that your amnesia have gotten inside your very own head so much..." "What?" Sam asked, confused.

Shraffe smiles as he runs toward the monster while transforms. He then jumps toward it and kick it in the face.

Ayumi and Sam become restless. Ayumi picks up a wood as she runs toward the Fangire. She then hits it but it turn out to be useless. The monster looks at her as it chokes her and lift her midair.

Shraffe saw it as he charges toward it and punches it. The monster releases her as it trying to run. Shraffe grips his bracer and pulls a green lever. A green gun appears above him as he grabs it.

Shraffe then aims at it but it soon disappears. He de-transforms as he looks around the place. There is no sign of anybody around except them.

He then looks at Ayumi with an angry face. "What's that just now!" he asked.

Ayumi is scared as she looks away. Shraffe then grabs her as he said, "Didn't you know that it's dangerous here!" Ayumi glares at him scared as tears start to roll on her cheeks. "Gomen..." she whispered.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Shraffe shouted as he releases her. He then walks away from there.

Sam goes near his female cousin as he hugs her, comforting her. What just happened to his cousin, he wondered.

Shraffe is walking at a park. He then sits on a bench as he looks around. The place didn't really change even after the world have changed.

Nia appears beside him as she said, "Why don't you tell them the truth?" "And makes them in despair, knowing that there is nothing they can do to help me? Or making them doubt to each other becuase of what happened in the past?" he asked back as he looks at the girl.

"Do you think that Sam won't be doubting his own cousin, Ayumi's love toward him after knowing about her own similar twin trying to kill him after she made that wish before? Do you think that Ayumi won't be doubting her own brother, Kai after knowing that he had a mental problem? Do you think that there will still be trust among them all if they ever find out about their own harsh past?"

Nia looks at him for a while. She understands what he just said. Shraffe then continues, "I even have my doubt on my friends, either we can still be a team or not. What about Ryan? Takeru? Anybody? I'm not sure myself."

He then stands up as he said, "It's okay to be alone sometimes. If NShraffe can do it, why not me, AShraffe, the real Shraffe of all Shraffe that exist in those worlds in this Syer1001's very own universe, can?" "After all, it's not like I had never done before," said Shraffe with a smile.

He then walks away from there. Nia quickly chases after him and wraps her hands around his right arm. Both of them then looks at each other for a while as Nia slowly puts her head on his shoulder. They then walk away from there.

Sam is resting inside Ayumi's room. He is rubbing her head gently. She kept crying since Shraffe yelled at her like that. She seems to get tired and sleeps on her bed as soon as she gets on it.

Shraffe never been that angrier. In fact, they never saw him that angry. Shraffe is always the calmest person among all of their cousins. He also acts as a leader to everyone, regardless how old he is to that particular person. He never been seen angry before.

Shraffe appears in front of the door as Sam quickly notices him. He then said, "She's scared. You've never been so scary before. What's wrong?" "Nothing," said Shraffe as he walks out from the room.

As he walks away from there, Sam sighs as he looks back at his younger cousin.

"She's sleeping. I suggest that you take advantage on her right now. Now or never," a girl's voice is heard. Sam then replied, "No. It's not fun when she is sleeping..."

He then realized something as he turns around.

"ARRRGGGHHHH!"

Shraffe, who is at downstair eating a noodle, notices the scream as he looks up toward the stairs. He then looks back at the food as he whispered, "I assume she's here..."

"Wha...Wha...Who...Wha...Why...Who...are...you?" said Sam as he is shaking, trembling in fear.

A girl is standing in front of him at the door. She looks a lot like Ayumi. The girl is wearing a pale pink plain t-shirt and black trousers. She is smiling at him.

"Who are you!" he asked. The girl then responded, "Shh...You are going to wake her up."

Sam quickly turns toward Ayumi, who is sleeping like a dead people.

He then sighs as he looks at the girl. She is currently nears her face toward him. Sam is shock as he flinches a bit. He then said, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," the girl smiles, moving her face away from him. She then said, "Just trying to give my love one a reunion hug, before found out that he is still a virgin..."

"What?"

The girl chuckles a bit. She then looks at him as she said, "You really didn't remember anything, huh? Just like he said..."

"Who are you?" Sam asked impatiently. "And who is he that you just talked about? Is it Shraffe? And why are you look like Ayumi? And what did I forget?"

"So many questions from the right man of the greatest man ever lived," she said as she sits beside him. "The name's Beppu. Yes, the "he" is Shraffe. No need to know why am I look like her."

"And...the thing I forgot?"

Beppu moves closer to him as he said, "You are once a fighter, an Army." "Army?' Sam asked, confused. Beppu replied, "Yes, you are. Army are the term for the one who is involved in a secret war that happened in this world right now."

Sam looks at her. He confused even more. Bepu stands up as Sam quickly stands up as well.

"I should go," she said as she walks away from there. Sam quickly grabs her arms and...

_"I'm fighting for my own stories. I don't care how it goes so far, but I am what I am! I don't care if I have to be second-in-command or stay in my cousin's shadow or anything you would like to call. I have my own stories, just like him, just like anybody in this world. And I don't care what will happen after this. It is my story after all..."_

Sam stunned as he releases the girl's arm. Beppu moves closer to him as she kisses his lips. She then smiles as she walks away from there.

Sam petrified for a while. He then moves a bit as he chases after Beppu. As he finally reached downstairs, he looks around the place.

Shraffe appears from the kitchen as he said, "She's gone away. You're too late." "Where is she?" his cousin asked.

Shraffe shrugged. He then goes out from the house as Sam followed him from behind.

Shraffe turns toward him as he said, "Take care of her." He then runs away from there.

As soon as his male cousin disappears from sight, a black BMW car appears in front of the house as it stops there. A man in mid-40 walks out from the car.

Sam recognizes him as he mutters, "Dad?"

Shraffe is running toward somewhere in the city as two masked heroes are fighting the Bear Fangire.

One of them, wearing a seriously glittering shiny golden armor, slashing his sword toward the monster, but the attacks prove to be useless. He then got knocked away.

The other guy, wearing an orange suit with black chest armor, using his axe to strike the monster. The bear then punched him on the chest, making him knocked out as well.

Shraffe runs past them as he said, "It's my turn!"

The bracer appears around his wrist as he moves his hand on the bracer, making a lever to be pulled out. He then spins it with 180 degree and inserts it back into the bracer, making it flashing. Shraffe then shouts, **"Affliate Henshin!"**

He transforms into Marzonn Zero and charges toward the bear. He then gives a punch on its head, making him moves a bit.

Both of the masked heroes look at him as the golden one said, "Who is he?" "New guy, I guess?" the orange one replied. The golden one then said, "But...he looks familiar..."

Ayumi wakes up as she saw a woman sitting in front of her. She is then shock, "Okaa-san? What...when did you came home?"

Ayumi's father is dead due to some unknown reason that nobody wishes to talk about it. Since then, Ayumi's mother, Houka works oversea and rarely come home. Ayumi lives with Shraffe since then.

Houka looks at her daughter as she said, "Ayumi, there is something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I work as an Army," the mother replied. "What? I thought you work as a bank officer in New York?"

Houka smiles as she said, "Yes, I do work as a bank officer most of the time as my primary job. But, at the same time, I work in Affliate United States Division, a military-like orgaization to maintain peace there."

Ayumi responded, "But, why..." She then looks away as she thought of something. "It's okay, I understand why you don't want to tell me. But why tell me now?"

"Because it is time to baton touch..."

Sam and his father is sitting in front of each other on the floor.

"You mean, you work as an Army for an organization named Affliate in Malaysia Division," said Sam. His father, Mr Ashraf then said, "You are not shock?"

"No. Shraffe already transformed into one. It's not really that hard to digest," his son replied.

Mr Ashraf looks away as he whispered, "So, his baton has already been touched..."

"Huh?"

Sam's father then takes out an object as he said, "Son, it's time for you to be in action."

Sam looks at his dad for a while as he digest some new informations. He then said, "Wait...what?"

"No, mum. I can't!" said Ayumi as she stands up. "I'm not a ranger or rider or whatever you call. I don't know how to fight!" She then sits on her bed as she said, "Besides, Shraffe-chan will get angry if I do it..."

"He mad at you because you endangered yourself," Houka responded. "You are powerless that time. But not now..."

She then takes out a golden mobile phone as she said, "This is yours..."

Ayumi looks at the phone for a while. She then said, "Wait, is that...Magi Phone! Can it change me into Magiranger?"

Houka nods. "I used to become the magician of the wind, Magi Pink. It's your turn now."

Ayumi takes her time to take the information. She then said, "Wait...you ARE Magi Pink! But...how? Why?"

Houka laughs a bit. "Me having the same name doesn't ring any bell to you?"

Mr Ashraf said to his son, "It is time for you to fight, makes your own story. I've already made mine."

Sam looks at the device for a while. He then grabs it as he felt something flow through his vein.

He then stands up as he said, "I'm in, dad. Shraffe might need helps out there."

Ayumi slowly reaches the phone from her mom as she is hesitant. As her fingertips touches the surface of the golden phone, she suddenly felt something inside her veins.

She then becomes excited as she said, "What was that?" "It's acknowledge you," her mother replied.

Ayumi smiles as she runs out from her room. She then encounters Sam, who is on his way out from the house. Both of them look at each other as they nod. They then runs out of the house.

Shraffe rolls on the ground as he just got knocked out by the Bear Fangire. "Damn," he whispered as he tries to stand up. "This guy is too strong..."

Sam and Ayumi appears in front of him as he said, "Don't worry. We're going to help you!"

Ayumi turns toward him as she bows. "Gomen, Shraffe-chan. But I would like to help you..."

Both of them then takes out their respective devices as they pose a bit.

Sam spins the upper part of the sword-holder-like device as he shouts, **"Affliate Henshin!"** He then presses the top with his palm. The holder generates armors. The armor goes toward Sam. An armor from his body goes toward his face and closes it. A blade came out from the holder.

Ayumi opens her phone as she dials 183. She then shoves it to the air. A big pink circle appears above her as it goes down toward her, giving her a pink suit.

Ayumi and Sam look at their body as they get excited. "We did it!" shouted Ayumi.

Shraffe goes between them as he said, "Celebrate after this. We have work to do." Both of his cousins nod at him.

**"From the darkness to the light, The man of the future, Marzonn Zero!"**

**"Piercing through enemy, Yami no Samurai!"**

**"The blowing wind element, The magician of pink, Magi Pink!"**

**"The undefeated Bermuda Triangle, Affliate Zero!"**

As all three of them stops posing, Sam then said, "Why did I felt like I used to do this poses before?" "That's because you forgot about it," Shraffe replied as heruns toward the enemy.

He jumps above the bear as he kicks him on the chest. Sam uses his katana as he slashes then enemy several times. Ayumi swipe kick him as she gives the bear some elbow.

As the bear stands up, Sam readied with his sword as he shouts, **"Yami no Zan!" **He slashes the Fangire with a powerful, dark slash.

Ayumi then takes out her Magi Stick as she shouts, "**Pink Storm!" **A huge storm appears toward the bear as it flies away.

Shraffe runs toward his enemy as he activates his final attack (**Danger Zone!**). He then jumps and deliver a side kick toward the Bear Fangire with his left feet flashing.

THe monster then explodes. Sam and Ayumi cheers as they celebrate their victory. All three of them then de-transform.

Shraffe walks toward Ayumi as she gets scared. "Are you angry?" she asked.

Shraffe smiles as he hugs her. "No," he said. Ayumi smiles as she rest her head on his chest.

Somewhere at a futuristic-looking base, Shraffe's father, Nazm walks around the place as he said, "Three main batons have been delivered. This is now officially the beginning of a new story..."

**Finish chapter 2! I finally get to finish it. Well, this new year doesn't feel new at all. Please, if any of you read this, please, R&R...**

**Next chapter: The start of Shraffe/Sarah pairing. How will Shraffe do to express his love toward her? And will she ever remember everything that happened in W World? Of course, but how? And also, their enemies are revealed...**


	3. First Pairing

First Pairing Starts...

Days have pass. Shraffe and his cousins work together very well. The Bermuda Triangle have back to business. It is good to be together again. Just one thing bothers him so much.

Sarah is still didn't remember anything, especially about him. Shraffe knows that he isn't supposed to force her to remember him, but he still have some love for her. It's hard for him to stop loving someone, especially after a lot of hardship they went together.

For her, he is just some acquaintance she knows, a boy who studies in the class beside hers. Nothing special.

It is Sunday

Shraffe is walking around shops, holding stuffs in a plastic bag. As he about to turn right, he then get hit by someone. Their stuffs fell down as they quickly bend over to pick it up. "I'm so sorry," he said. "No, it's my fault," that person said.

Shraffe looks at that person as he is shock. That person is Sarah. Sarah looks at him as she said, "Do I know you?" "I'm from the class beside you?" he responded.

"Really?" Sarah said as she stands up. "Are you sure? I thought I've seen you somewhere before..." "Don't tell me you've fall in love with me," Shraffe interfered.

Both of them then laugh as she walks away from there. "Nice meeting you," she said as she disappears from his sight.

Shraffe shakes his head as he continues his journey.

Sarah is walking around the shops as she is thinking, where did she met him before? She then recalls a nightmare she had last night.

_"Why did you keep fighting!" a girl shouted. "Don't you ever scared of death!"_

_"No!" Sarah shouted back. "I do scared of death, but that doesn't mean I have to run away from it! I will face it, no matter how close I am to it..."_

_The girl screams as she dissolves in purple flames. Sarah kneels down as she spits out a lot of blood._

_"SARAH!"_

_A man appears as she lands her head on his lap. She then said, "Shraffe...take care..."_

_The man cries as he said, "No matter what happen, I will always love you...always..." The girl smiles as she closes her eyes._

"He was that guy," Sarah whispered. "But, I never know him before. How could he entered my dream?"

It is Monday.

Shraffe is inside his class, sitting beside Sam. Some students in his class start to get out from the class as some of them learn different subjects (no, i won't tell you guys what it is).

Then, some students from Sarah's class, including herself, enter his class. For that subject, some students from both class will combine class.

He looks at Sarah as she is smiling and laughing with her friend. It's been a long time since he saw that smile. Shraffe moves his head away as he looks at his right. Sam is no longer beside him. He then looks around the class and saw Sam sits beside Ayumi. Ayumi whispered to him, "Yeolsimhi (good luck in Korean)!"

Shraffe sighs as he slams his head on the table. A voice is then heard, "Is something wrong?"

Shraffe looks at his right as he saw Sarah sits beside him, looking at him, the pure white face, smiling at him, the purest smile ever...

"Er...nothing," said Shraffe as he smiles back at her, reluctantly. She then said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Did we met before?" she asked. Shraffe, confused, replied, "Er...the shops?" "No, I mean before that," she responded.

"This class?" "No, BEFORE that," she responded. Her tone is getting impatient. Shraffe sighs, understand what she wants.

He rests his head on the table as he thoughts, should he tell her the truth. He then looks at her as he said, "It's useless to tell you everything. Just forget about it, okay?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked. He then quickly said, "You are having the nightmare right? The nightmare of you die? Don't worry, soon you will forget about it..."

Sarah looks at him, confused. What did he just said? How did he know about her nightmare?

Shraffe, Sam and Ayumi are walking home together. Sarah suddenly appears beside them as she said, "Shraffe, can I join you guys?"

Shraffe is nervous. He didn't know what should he say to her. He might get nervous if she joins them. If not, Sarah would be sad.

"Shraffe-chan, we are waiting you at home," Ayumi suddenly said. Both Ayumi and Sam walk away from there, leaving the main pairing alone.

Shraffe is angered by his cousins' actions, but he cannot shows it since Sarah is still there.

He then looks at her as he said, "Why not?" Sarah smiles wide as she joins him for a walk.

They have spent a lot of times walking together. Along the way, they talk about a lot of stuffs, like how boring life can be, and about their favourite subjects. They are trying to know each other, as a summary.

"Shraffe, can I ask you something?" Sarah suddenly opens up her mouth. Shraffe looks at her as he said, "What is it?"

She looks at him as she said, "Who am I..."

"You are Sarah."

"To you?" she continued.

Shraffe is shock. What did she just asked about? Who is she to him? Should he be honest? What if she thinks he's a freak and starts to stay away from him? What if she does that for like, eternity?

Shraffe rubs his head as he said, "Err...friend, I guess?"

"Just a friend?" she asked again. "I'm just a friend to you?"

Shraffe is now silenced. Is she hoping for something more that that? Or is she just trying to make sure of it?

"Well, if you want us to be more than just a friend...I'm on it," said Shraffe, struggles to choose a correct answer.

Sarah smiles a bit as she said, "Nah, we're just friend..." She then walks away from there.

Shraffe follows her from behind, not knowing if this is actually a good result or not. What if she is saddened by the answers? What if she starts to build up hatred toward him? What if she hunted him down and kill him afterward, making sure nobody gets him if she isn't...

Okay, that is just too much...

For some reason, the journey is actually taking too long to be finished. They have been walking for like more than an hour.

After hearing the "honest" answers from him, Sarah decided to shut herself up. She did not want her conversations with him become an awkward moemnt later on.

Sarah suddenly speaks out loud, "Did you know that you are so famous at school?"

"What?" Shraffe asked, confused.

What have he done? What does she meaned by him become famous at school? From what he know, he is not an athlete. He's not even at the top of the class. He is more or less a social recluse. He is just a normal student at his school. He's sure that nobody sees him transformed, right?

"What did you mean?" he asked her for an answer.

Sarah yawns as she responded, "Well, recently the school's newspaper has put you into Top 10 Most Charming Male Student in Our School. Of course, a lot of girl has seen this. Some of them are right now drooling over you."

There are a long moment of silence.

Shraffe then laughs out loud, making Sarah confused. "What is so funny?"

"Charming? They must be out of their mind!" he replied.

"Why?"

"How can a social recluse like me become so charming? Are all other students are that bad that they put me in that list?"

Sarah looks down as she said, "To be honest, I also thought that you are indeed charming..."

"Wait, what?"

"Nothing!" said Sarah as she walks away from there.

She then stops as she turns toward him. "Did you have a girlfriend?"

Shraffe looks at her for a while. He then replied, "I used to have one."

"What happened?"

"For some reason, she is no longer remember about me. What she saw me right now is just a normal student who studie at a normal school. She can no longer remember how we ended up being together, how we faces hardship together, how we learned to trust each other. It's hard for me to let her go, but it's for her own good."

Sarah looks down to the ground. It must be so hard having someone you love having an amnesia...

Shraffe looks to his right as he said, "Well, this is my home."

Sarah looks at her left as she saw a big maroon terrace. "This is where you live?" she asked her. He nods at her.

Shraffe walks toward the gate and opens it up. He then looks at her as he said, "You are welcome at this home. So don't be sure if you ever wanted to see me, 'kay?"

Sarah smiles as she waves at him. She then walks away from there.

Sarah is now at her home. She is gardening outside her home.

A girl walks out of the house as she said in Malay, "Kakak, kakak ni rajin betul. Setiap hari, mesti ada kerja yang kakak buat, kan? (Big sis, you are so diligent. Every day, there must be some stuff you would do, right?)"

Sarah smiles as she replied, "Mestilah. Kakak ni tak suka sangat duduk diam, tak buat apa-apa. Boring tau. (Of course, I did not really love doing nothing. It's boring.)"

She then stops for a while. Shraffe's words keeps bothering her. Why did she felt like he is refering that to her.

A woman's voice is heard, "Sarah, Aimi, cake's ready!"

"'Kay,mom!" shouted Sarah's sister, Aimi. She then turns toward Sarah as she said, "Let's go, kakak!"

Sarah nods as she runs toward Aimi.

She suddenly fell down and hits her head on the floor.

"KYAAA!" screamed Aimi as she goes to her aid.

Shraffe and his two cousins are walking past the house when they heard the scream. They quickly goes toward the voice.

Shraffe reached the house first and saw Sarah lying on the floor with her head is blooded. He quickly climbs and jumps over the house's gate. Ayumi is shock to see that as she whispered, "He's done it."

"That's the power of love," Sam responded. Ayumi smiles at him as they quickly walks away from there.

Aimi is shock to see Shraffe as she asked, "Awak ni, Ashraf kelas 5A, kan? (You are, Ashraf from the class 5A, right?)"

Shraffe ignores her as he said, "No time. We got to heal her up."

He then carries her and goes inside the house. Aimi, still confused, follows her from behind.

Sarah is now at somewhere. The place is rainbow in colour. She is like floating on a hyper space.

"Wake up, girl." a man's voice is heard.

She turns toward him as she is shock. "Shraffe?"

Shraffe is standing in front of her. She then notices something different about him.

"Since when did you become taller?" she asked him.

Shraffe smiles as he said, "I am indeed Shraffe. But, I came from the future."

"Future?" Sarah asked, confused.

Shraffe walks around as he said, "Yes, future. The future where we became warriors that fight through evil."

"What...are you talking about?" she asked again.

Shraffe turns toward her as he said, "Ignore what I just said. I'm here to show you what happened in your previous life."

"Previous life?"

The place starts to darken. A lot of animated pictures appearing in front of her one by one. She then whispered, "This is..."

Sarah wakes up from her not-really deep slumber. She looks around and saw Shraffe is sitting beside her.

Shraffe looks at her as he said, "You hit your head on the ground. Luckily, I was passing through your house. Your sister seems like she doesn't know what to do."

Sarah sits properly as she rubs her head. Her head is wrapped up. She could still feel the pain, although it is lessen a bit.

She then looks at him as she said, "How long have you kept it from me?"

"What are you talking about..."

"How long have you kept it from me!" shouted Sarah as she grabs his shoulders. "Tell me, how long!"

Shraffe reluctantly responded, "Er...about months ago?"

Sarah sits on her bed as she said, "Why didn't you tell me? Why must you hide it from me?"

"Don't you...love me?" she asked him.

Shraffe stands up as he said, "I would like to tell you, but you won't believe me. Besides, you also got caught up in the reboot."

Sarah looks at him. She understands about the whole reboot stuff.

"Did you still love me?" she asked him again.

Shraffe looks at her with a cold face as he said, "The world has changed..."

His bracer appears on his arm as Nia's voice is heard, "Sir, there is a monster rampaging at a park!"

Shraffe looks at his bracer as he said, "Got it!" He then runs out from the house.

Sarah looks at him for a while. Is it because the world has changed, that he does not love her anymore?

She quickly runs out from there, chasing after him.

A rhino-like monster is rampaging at a park. Shraffe finally reached the city, with Sam and Ayumi followed from behind.

The rhino looks at them as he shouted, **"Rhino-ken, Ringi! Death Dash!"**

The rhino dashes toward them.All three of them quickly rolls aside.

Ayumi then looks at it as she said, "RinJyuken user? Is he Rinrinshi?"

All three of them stands up as they transform into their respective forms.

Sam jumps toward the rhino as he slashes it with his katana. Shraffe then rushes toward the rhino as he punches it. Sam and Shraffe then jumps away from there, giving Ayumi an opportunity to shoot a powerful pink wind out from her wand.

The rhino then shouts, **"Rhino-ken, Ringi! Shockwave!"**

A beam is shoot toward her as Shraffe quickly pulls her from the scene. A building behind them then explodes.

Ayumi looks at the explosion as she asked, "Is that our fault?" "Nah, happens all the time," the oldest cousin replied.

Sam jumps toward the rhino and slashes him again and again and again. He then knee the rhino's face as it thud away from there.

Shraffe looks at his male cousin as he said, "After this, back to your home and check your mailbox. You might get a letter from WWF."

All three of them suddenly got blasted by balls of fire from somewhere.

Shraffe looks around the place and saw a man in silhouette. The man runs away from there.

He then realized that the rhino is also gone too.

Shraffe and his cousins are walking back to their home.

"Shraffe?" a voice is heard. Shraffe turns around and saw Sarah stands behind them.

Both Sam and Ayumi quickly run away from there. Shraffe looks at them as he whispered, "Damn you guys..."

He then looks at the girl as he siad, "What is it?"

Sarah quicky runs toward him as she hugs him. Shraffe is shock and silenced by her actions.

From far away, Aimi is walking around the place. She suddenly notices those two and quickly hides somewhere. "What are they doing?" she whispered.

"Sarah," Shraffe whispered as he puts his right hand on her head.

Sarah releases her holds as she looks at him. "I...want to help you...'

"Eh?"

"I want to help you...fight with you..." she whispered.

"That is impossible," said Shraffe as he walks away from her.

Sarah shouts at him, "Why is that!"

Shraffe turns toward her as he said, "I'm sure you know why." He then walks away from there.

Sarah is sitting on her bed. She is looking at her palms.

She has seen everything. Everyting regarding her past self. But, she has lose everything.

Why is she can't fight? She wanted to help him, just like old times...

"Kakak, kakak ada kat dalam? (Sis, are you in there?)" Aimi appears on the front door.

Sarah looks at her sister as she said, "Come in."

Aimi enters the room as she sits beside her sister. "Is something bothered you?" she asked.

Sarah shakes her head.

"Don't lie," her sister responded. "I know when you are lying."

Sarah sighs. "I'm just thinking about my friend..."

"What about it?"

Sarah continues, "It's just, after all we had sacrificed, is it for the best that we can no longer be together?"

Aimi smiles as she stands up and stretches herself. "It's been a long time since your love story with him ends..."

Sarah is shock. "Wait, what?"

Aimi sits back as she said, "You are just confused. I mean, you never saw something special about him. But when you finally saw your past life, you felt the same way as what you used to felt toward him."

Sarah is silenced.

Aimi continues, "What you need to do right now is to confirm whether you really love him, or it's just your memories playing around with your mind."

Sarah is still silenced. She then said, "How did you know everything about this?"

"I just remember it few days ago," her sister said as she takes out a rectangular object and a shape. "I found this beside my bed years ago."

Aimi gives them to Sarah. Sarah takes a look at those for a while. She whispered, "This is..."

Aimi stands up as she said, "Now,don't waste your time and go to him."

Sarah nods as she quickly runs away from there.

Sarah is now standing in front of Shraffe's house. She is hesitant to enter the place.

"What should I do?" she asked herself. "What if he is no longer have any interest in me? What if he is no longer love me? I'm just going to ashamed myself, right?"

"Sarah, what are you doing here?" a voice is heard.

Shraffe is standing behind her. "Nothing!" Sarah responded as she tries to run away.

Shraffe quickly grabs her right hand. Sarah stops and turns toward him.

"Why don't you come in for a while?"

Both Sarah and Shraffe are sitting at the living room. Sarah looks around the place. Nothing is changed in that room.

"So, why are you here?" Shraffe asked her.

Sarah hesitantly answered, "I...I just...wanted to confirm something..."

Shraffe sighs as he stands up.

"After the reboot had activated, everybody forgets about what happened in their previous life. The world spins back to 10 years ago, where it all begin. As the paradox succeed, the new story began."

"Fortunately, I was able to recover back my memories recently thanks to my Lost genes inside of me. The thing is, only the senior people were able to remember the whole stuff. The youngster lose their memories forever."

"Of course, there is some other ways to recover one memories. People have different things that will trigger their memories back."

"Although I remember everything, I wasn't able to tell anybody about it. No one would ever believe in me, not even someone that I always love..."

Sarah startled.

Shraffe continues, "I thought that I should not mess around with you. It's hard for us to be together anymore, like we used to."

He kneels in front of Sarah as he said, "I came from Saito's family. For us, when we met someone we truly love, it's hard for us to forget about them. I've always love you, ever since we are small and naive."

Sarah's gut felt like stabbed by a butcher knife.

"Even if you are no longer have any relationship with me, at least we should be friend..."

Nia's voice suddenly interfered, "Sir, the rhino came back!"

Shraffe stands up as he said, "Sarah, I'm going. You can go home if you wanted to."

He then runs away from there, leaving the girl in a total shock.

Ayumi and Sam is seen fighting the rhino.

The rhino heaadbutts both of them as they thud away from there.

Shraffe, already transformed, appears between them. He raises his bracer at the same level as his face as he moves his hand on it.

**"Sword Call!"** the bracer announces.

A light appears toward the sky as a golden sword appears toward him. The sword looks like the swords from Medievel era. The holder is golden.

Shraffe grabs the sword as he charges toward the Rinrinshi.

**"Rhino-ken, Ringi! Shockwave!" **shouted the rhino as he lets out a shockwave toward him.

Shraffe is pushed away from there.

Sarah is still sitting at the living room. She does not know what to do.

She takes out the box from her pocket as she looks at it. Can she still fight? What if she is no longer capable of fighting?

Shraffe's mother appears at the room as she looks at Sarah. "Just like an obedient wife, sitting here, waiting for your husband to come back safely..." she whispered.

Sarah looks at her as she is shock. She quickly stand sup, "I'm sorry, aunt. I am..."

"Sarah, right?" the mom interfered. "You did not change after all that happened. Your face still shows some hardwork, although you are no longer fight."

Sarah looks down to the floor. Sadness appear on her face.

Shraffe's mother smiles as she said, "You used to tell me that you fight not because you were chosen to, but because you could not bear watching people suffer from casualities happened around them."

Sarah looks at her with a shock on her face. She suddenly realised something as she quickly runs out from there.

Rina appears behind her mother as she asked, "Mom, is that Ani's future wife?"

Her mother smiles as she chuckles.

Shraffe and his cousins are having trouble with the rhino. The beast is proves to be a nuisance for them, since he keep using his powers everytime they engaged in melee battle. Only Ayumi is capable in long range fight right now, but she only shoots wind.

Shraffe and others are lying on the ground. The rhino rampages around the city.

Sarah appears beside Shraffe as he is shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Giving some help!" the girl responded. "I'm still going to fight, even if I am weaker that I used to. I cannot just sit around doing nothing while letitng everyone else having fun doing what they best at!"

She takes out the box and the shape as she inserts the shape into the box and presses buttons on it. She then shouted, **"Henshin!"**

**"Suit Up!" **the box announces.

Grid lines appears around her as a white suit appears from her toes toward her head. The suit is white and it looks like a swan. There is holsters around her belt.

"Gunslinger!" Shraffe whispered, shock.

**"The swan that flies toward the light, Gunslinger!"**

Sarah takes out two white pistols as she shoots the rhino. The rhino moves away a bit as Sarah runs toward her. She then jumps and shoots his horn.

Shraffe saw this opportunity as he stands up and rushe toward the rhino. He then slashes the rhino's horn, breaking it into pieces.

"Now!" he shouted at Sarah.

Sarah nods as she throws her pistols up to the then presses a button on her box and shoves it toward the pistols. Her pistols assemble themselves into a rifle and lands on her hands.

She then aims toward the rhino and pulls a lever on the rifle. Sarah pulls the trigger and shoots out a hige white beam toward her target.

The rhino explodes and destroys into pieces.

All four of them de-transforms as Shraffe puts his left hand on her shoulder. "Welcome back," he said.

Sarah smiles at him.

Shraffe and Sarah are spending time together at a park nearby. They are doing their homework.

"Say, Sarah," Shraffe suddenly said. "Would you aways by my side?"

Sarah smiles as she puts her head on his left shoulder.

Rina suddenly appears at her twin's right as she said, "Adultery is forbidden in this world! Please stop it!"

Shraffe stands up as he said, "Rina, can you please don't interfere this cute moment!"

Rina shows her tounge toward him, mocking him. Shraffe is angered as he chases after her, "Come here!"

Sarah is looking at them as they run around the park. She then chuckles.

**Yatta ze! Third chapter is up! If any of you guys missed the characters in WAR Zero, please be patient. It is not good to rush over stuff.**

**Next chapter: Affliate Zero is built with the addition of other members. Also, the debut of Zero Robo!**


	4. Descend, Zero Robo!

_This chapter is supposed to be chapter 5 as the real chapter 4 is supposed to introduce Rina, Shraffe's twin sister. Unfortunately, the story is just so mature that one might puke for reading it._

Descend, Zero Robo!

Shraffe opens up his eyes. He then lets out a yawn that looks like a lion.

He looks at a window nearby. The sky is blue and bright.

It has been a long time since all of them reunites. Even Rina, Tendou, Shotaro and Inoue have regained their memories back. They are back as a team.

The thing is, how about those who are outside the place? Who knows what are they doing right now?

Shraffe sighs as he tries to push his body up. He failed to do so. There is something lays on his body.

"Rina, wake up," he said as he brings his hand toward a head.

Rina is sleeping on top of his body. She wakes up as she sits properly on the bed, "Good morning, Ani!"

Shraffe sits on the bed as he said, "Why must you sleep with me? We are sibling."

Rina does a sulikng face as she said, "That's because I love you so much."

Shraffe sighs. The way Rina remembers her memories as Haruna Michiko isn't very pleasant at all. At the same time she regains hers, her lust toward her twin brother existed since Michiko herself once having an incestous feelings toward him.

Rina smiles wide as she whispered, "Kiss?"

"No," said Shraffe.

Rina looks at him with the sulking face for a while. Shraffe sighs as he moves his lips toward hers.

As they broke the kiss, Rina gets off the bed as she said, "The bathroom is mine!" She then runs away from there.

Shraffe looks at her for a while as he sighs. He have to admit, he owes a lot to her before. Maybe that's why he just can't resist her temptations...

The school ends in 12:30 afternoon. It is a bit early since the day is Friday. It is the last school day for that weekend. And also the last day for that year.

Shraffe and his friends are walking at a housing area toward their home.

"Brother," a girl voice is heard.

Shraffe turns around as he tries to find the owner of the voice. There is no one around there.

Rina goes toward him as she said, "What's wrong, Ani?"

Shraffe shakes his head, means nothing. He then turns toward his friends.

Shraffe quickly looks behind him as he just spotted something. He saw a girl in a pink kimono hiding behind thick bushes far away.

"Ani?" his sister asked.

"You guys go first. I have something to do," said Shraffe as he quickly goes toward the bushes.

Rina whispered, "Weird." She then goes away from there, following her friends.

Shraffe proceeds to the bushes as he said, "You can show up yourself now. They're gone..."

A girl shows up out the bushes as she whispered, "Brother..."

He is shock to see her.

The girl looks exactly like Rina. Her hair is tied up, unlike Rina whose hair is let go on her shoulders.

"Mi...Michiko?" Shraffe asked her.

Her face started to cry as she hugs him tightly, "I miss you so much, brother... I've been waiting for this moment..."

Michiko, or her full name, Haruna Michiko, is an alias used by Rina in W World. She was separated from Shraffe when she is 12 years old and lived with a samurai family. She is also known as Shinken White, the snow mojikara samurai. The name is now used by this world's Rina.

Michiko releases him as he asked, "How did you existed? I thought you and RIna are supposed to be the same person?"

"I'm a Lost," she replied.

Shraffe responded,, "Still, one need to not exist in other world to become a Lost. But, Rina and you are the same person."

She hugs him some more, "Me and Rina are the same person, but I am just an alter-ego of her. I am indeed have the different presence with her..."

Shraffe rubs her hair, "I missed you too..."

Michiko lets him off as she said, "Gotta go." She then runs away and waves at him before disappears.

Shraffe waves at her. He then looks into his one of his trouser's pockets and takes out a USB drive.

"What is this?" he whispered.

Shraffe is now in his room. His room is half tidy. The walls are pale green in color. There are nothing on it, not even a poster. A black laptop is on top of his wooden table, which is at a corner of the room.

He is sitting on a chair nearby the table. He is looking at the USB drive.

"I wonder what's inside this thing..." he whispered.

Mizuki appears in front of the door, excitedly saying, "Uncle, what are you doing here?~"

Shraffe looks at her niece, responded, "What is it?"

The girl walks toward him and kneels before him, "Uncle, why do I need to become Magi Blue? I'm bad with all the spells. Miyuki clearly have what it takes to become Magi Blue."

Mizuki is Shraffe's niece, despite having older 2 months from him. It is because since she was a baby, Shraffe's father, Nazm married Mizuki's grandmother (who is 50 years old and have a face of 20 years old), Urara. At that time, Urara already have a daughter named Rin, who is having the same age as Nazm.

Miyuki is her little sister. She is 2 years younger than her. The two siblings have an older brother named Masaki, who is 2 years older than her and currently studying in America.

Mizuki and Miyuki are currently training the water element that appears in their powers.

Shraffe turns toward her, "Mizuki, Not all heroes are born as prodigies in this world. Some of them have to earn a lot of experiences in order to become more powerful than today. Even your mom, and your grandmother..."

Mizuki sulks, "Easy for you to say that. You are the expert from the beginning..."

Shraffe responded, "I'm not."

Mizuki looks at him. A shock is seen on her face.

"I have seen a lot of death, a lot more than you could imagine. In fact, I had felt the death itself. How painful it is, even someone who experienced it could not explained. I have gain a lot, and I will use those as my own strengths."

He pulls Mizuki as she sits on his bed. Shraffe puts his hands on hers.

"Mizuki, remember Mahou Sentai Magiranger? The TV series about a team of family who uses magics as their weapons?"

Mizuki nods quickly. That is her favourite show, of all Tokusatsu.

Shraffe continues, "Your grandmother, Urara, resembles Urara in that story. In fact, she is Magi Blue, just like the girl. Your grandfather name is Hikaru and also Magi Shine, just like in that story. The only difference is that the whole team she used to be in is not consisted of siblings, rather schoolmates."

"But, she did having the same experiences as Urara in the story. Every single detail of it. And she does not even give up and fight till the end to achieve a greater power."

"Of course, your mom, who inherited her powers, experiences a lot of stuff too, but it's not as many as your grandmother. Your mom does not have Legend form."

Mizuki said, "But, why me? Why not Miyuki? Why not Onii-chan?"

Shraffe smiles, "Your sister was fated to be something else. Her powers were meant for something different. Your brother also fated to be something. Only your powers resembles your grandmother's power."

Mizuki silenced for a while. She then said, "Uncle, is courage is my source of energy?"

"What do you think?" he asked her back.

Mizuki smiles as both of them stands up. She then hugs him tightly, whispering, "Thank you, uncle!"

"Mizuki!" a voice is heard.

Mizuki lets her uncle off as she saw a woman is standing in front of the door. She is her mother, Rin.

Rin gets into the room as she shouts, "Mizuki, how many time must I tell you that you are already grown up! You cannot have such relationship with your uncle anymore!"

Mizuki sulks as she quickly runs away from there.

Rin looks at her shouting, "Don't you run away from me like that!"

Shraffe sighs, "You are not a good mother, aren't you?"

The woman turns toward her step-brother, asking, "What did you just said!"

Shraffe sits on his chair as he smirked, "Indeed, she already is grown up. But, Mizuki is still placing her trust to me since I am her uncle and I am the one who have been her closest guradian. You have no right blaming her for being a spoilt niece when someone she needs the most are cheating her own husband."

"WHAT!" Rin got mad.

Shraffe continues, "Be careful, everyone in this house already know your scheme. Besides, you are living in MY house, means that I can throw you out anytime I want to."

Rin grips her fists as she walks out of the room.

Shraffe smirks as he turns toward his computer. It have been on hours ago.

Kazim, Mizuki's father, was involved in a brutal accident that caused him to sit on a wheelchair for the rest of his life. Rin, out of depression, met a man named Dawson and starts to cheat on her own husband. Everyone in that house already know about that, but nobody could ever do something aobut that, due to Rin's stubborn nature.

The house they are living right now were given to Shraffe during his 17th birthday. Since it is his house right now, he have a right on who can enter his house. Shraffe doesn't really like that knd of stuff, but that what happen when you are the son of the owner of number 1 company across the world.

Shraffe decides to gets out of the room and mingle around with his family members, but not before keeping the USB safe inside his pants' pocket.

His room and all other rooms are on the second floor, for everyone's informations.

Shraffe walks down to the floor below and looks at everyone. His parents are watching television. It seems the show they are watching right now is Three Idiots, a comedy film from India. Rin is seen laying her head on his dad's shoulder with a sulking face. Kazim is not seen somwhere. He must have gone sleep early tonight.

Mizuki, Miyuki, his twin sister, Rina, his cousins, Sam and Ayumi, his younger sister, Lisana, and his twin younger brothers, Mad and Jam are playing Saidina. The game have the same concept as Monopoly, as it is created in Malaysia based on the same game.

Sam is sleeping over at the home tonight, just like every weekends. Ayumi is indeed staying at that house, since her mother, Houka is working in America.

Shraffe then notices Sarah among them all. Oh god, how can he forgot that? Sarah is sleeping over here tonight. How can he forget such important stuff?

Rina notices him as she calls him, "Ani, why don't you come and join us?"

Shraffe nods as he joins the whole team.

It is already midnight. Usually, it is the time they are supposed to sleep. But, since they are already graduated from school, its no need for them to sleep early.

Shraffe is sitting outside the house as he is looking at the stars. Sarah suddenly shows up beside him.

"Something bothers you?" she asked.

He replied, "Did you remember how does Rina looks like before?"

"You mean, the time she is known as Haruna Michiko, become Takeru's wife, and having a baby girl named Mari?" she asked him.

Shraffe looks at her, "You spoke too much."

"Well, it's not like anyone care about WAR Zero story anyway, right?" Sarah responded.

Shraffe sighs, "Sad. The story is supposed to better than what it is right now..."

He takes out the USB drive and presses a button on it.

**"Affliate!"**

Rina's voice is then heard from the drive, "Er...is this thing on? Owh... Hi, this is Michiko and I hope brother and brother's will-be wife heard this messages from us Lost, delivered by me."

Sarah and Shraffe blushes.

"We, Lost have been watching this universe a really long time. Since we can explore pasts, presents and futures, it's hard for us to detect since when we were born as Lost. We can be called as a guardian or some sort like that."

"We, Lost wanting to warn you guys that there are a threat far more dangerous than any threats we met before. Even the A World's residence you met before never faced this kind of thing. This thing might change the whole story."

Shraffe and Sarah startled. Before, they know some of their counterparts from the A World. That world are supposed to be equivalent to their own world right now. What is this new threat?

Michiko continues, "Lost have been fighting those, but failed to do so. Our only hope is brother. Be warn these guys are really dangerous, that this story might have more than 100 chapters, if the author have guts to do that."

"Brother, I want you to be careful. Immortality have it's own limit, even for us Saito's..."

Shraffe inserts the drive into his pocket. "New threat, huh?"

Sarah looks at him for a while. No worry shows up on his face. She then asked, "What are you going to do in these free times?"

Shraffe sighs, "Searching for our friends. Takeru, Genta, Kaoru, Kotoha, Yumi, Hiroto, and a lot of people. I jsut wanted to know if they are safe or not..."

They spend times for minutes.

Sarah suddenly speak, "Shraffe, since we are nearing 18, why don't we _do _it?"

Shraffe glares at her, "No. I would never do such sinful stuffs."

Sarah smiles as she grabs his arm, "And that's why I love you so much!"

Both of them chuckles.

Rina suddenly shouted from inside the house, "Ani, I'm sleepy! Can we sleep already!"

"Fine," said Shraffe as both of them stands up and enters the house.

Shraffe and Rina were born with the same senses. They are sharing the same senses. Whenever something happens on one of them, the other felt the same thing at the same time. If Shraffe's right hand bleeds, Rina's right hand also bleeds. In this case, Rina cannot sleep unless Shraffe goes to sleep since she felt awake at the same time.

Shraffe wakes up in the morning. He then moves his blanket, reveals Mizuki on top of her.

"Mizuki, what are you doing here?" he asked his niece.

Mizuki opens up her eyes as she yawns. She then gets up as she rubs her eyes.

Mizuki looks at her uncle, "Ohaiyo!~"

He smiles as he gets up. He then kisses his niece's lips and quickly broke the kiss. Mizuki blushes. Shraffe chuckles a bit, looking at her reactions.

Mizuki quickly gets off the bed and walks out of the room.

Shraffe looks at the door for a while. Mizuki use to love him passionately that thye sometimes cross the moral event horizon. It is good that she is able to control herself in this world.

New threat, huh? So, this life of his is not as the same as it supposed to be?

Shraffe took time to understand the whole point of the message. He still can't belive that his story is not the same as AShraffe's story...

"Of course it's not!" Nia's voice is heard.

Shraffe snaps himself from his dream world and realised that he is sitting beside Sarah in the iving room. She is reading a newspaper.

"Geez, their lifes are getting better, huh?" she suddenly speaks.

Shraffe turns toward her, "What?"

Sarah explains, "I mean, your Suu-chan is now a huge star. And those gang girl is now Sonyuh Shidae, the famous girl group from Korea."

Shraffe chuckles, "It's funny since I am no longer have a contact with Suzuka Morita."

"Really?"

Shraffe nods, "Since the evil empire is never existed, her family hs no reason to run here and we were never met. And because Lost is now puified, Suu-chan never had any claws or tentacles or even that creepy mouth that can suck everything."

"Tht's bad..." she whipers.

He responds, "Meh, I have no regret."

Sam appears beside him, "I cant believe they are capable of watching those again and again and again..."

Ayumi and Rina are watching Samurai Sentai Shinkenger on television. It is actually their DVD.

Ayumi always love watching Tokusatsu, and her favourite is the epic Shinkenger (which Sam thinks unsuitable since she is Magi Pink). And Rina...let's just say that she is one of Takeru's fangirls...

"Did not!" shouted Rina as she looks at her twin brother.

...And she will constantly breaking the fourth wall.

"The king...he is fooling around," a girl is seen at a blue-grass park.

Michiko, who is beside her, responds, "Brother is always like that. He can't be serious without any better reason."

A man appears beside them, "Why did we call him king in the first place?"

Michiko turns toward him, "Because he is the only person who can free all of his generations after him from their curse. And he is also the only person who could save our soul."

Shraffe is seen at a park nearby. He is walking around the place.

Rina appears beside him, "Ani, what are you doing here alone?"

"Nothing. Just enjoying the scenery," the man answered.

Rina looks at him for a while. "Is something bothering you?"

"Nope."

"Liar," she responds.

He sighs. It's hard when your senses are her senses.

"Just nothing, okay?" he said to her.

Rina makes a sulking face as she grabs him around her arms, "Just tell me already! I am your freaking twin sister! I deserve to know everything! I will ra-"

"Okay, fine!" shouted Shraffe as he escapes from her. "We should sit first."

The twin then sit on a bench.

"Tell me," Rina said to him.

Shraffe responds, "Remember Michiko? Haruna Michiko? The original user of Shinken White?"

"You mean, my alter ego in WAR world?"

"Yes," her brother replied. "But now she is a Lost Soul."

"Lost Soul?" the girl shocks. "You mean, the soul of someone who have no reincarnation in alternate universes and lived as beings that travel through time while living in a world known as Recycled World where all worlds' rejected ideas existed there?"

"That's a very detailed explanation," he responds.

Rina shrugs. She then continues, "But, how is that even possible? Isn't she is me?"

"Your other personality, more accurately," Shraffe corrected her. "Other personality treated as someone else. For example, Mako's other personality is not in this world and now lived as a Lost."

Rina nods a few time. She remembered Mako, Shotaro's fiancee, have a split personality that caused trouble for them before.

"Well?"

Shraffe continues, "She met me before and told me something intriguing. She said that there will be a new threat the Lost had never seen before."

"That is bad..."

An explosion is heard as the twins stand up. They nod at each other before running toward the scene.

Yami no Samurai (Sam), Magi Pink (Ayumi), Gunslinger (Sarah), Magi Blue (Mizuki), W (Shotaro), Kabuto (Tendou) and Dark Decade (Inoue) are fighting a lot of bird-like monsters.

"Man, just how many are they?" shouted Inoue as he slashes them with his dark RideBooker sword mode.

Shotaro, shooting around the place with his Trigger Magnum as W Luna Trigger, responds, "Don't you mean, what are these creatures?"

Shraffe and Rina appears out of nowhere as they punch through the birds. They takes out their henshin device (Zero Bracer and Shodo Phone) and transform.

**"Affliate Henshin!"**

**"Ippitsu Soujou!"**

Both of them transform into Marzonn Zero and Shinken White respectively as they charges toward the enemies.

"Who are them?" he asked his friends.

Shotaro responds, "The same question we asked!"

Shraffe moves his left palm on his Zero Bracer a it announces, **"Weapon: Shoot!"**

A light appears from the brace as a rifle is formed out of it. He quickly grabs it and shoots the monsters like crazy. He then tap the brace once as the circle on it glows red.

**"Lock: Shoot!"**

Shraffe executes his attack called Ravage Shots. He shoots the birds thousands times and finishes them off by shooting a huge beam from the gun.

Rina takes out her shodophone and writes 'Freeze' in kanji. She then throws it toward a group of birds, making them freeze.

Rina slashes them several times until she inserts a white disk and spins it.

**"Yuki no Mai!"**

The ice samurai slashes out a white icy beam toward the monsters. All of the victims shatter into bits.

**"1, 2, 3. Rider Kick!"**

**"Final Attack Ride: Da-Da-Da-Da-Dark Decade!"**

**"Joker, Maximum Drive!"**

**"Pink Storm!"**

**"Blue Splash!"**

**"Shot Final!"**

**"Kuro Mikazuki Zan!"**

Series of explosion occurs around them as the bird monsters decrease in numbers. The monsters later retreat.

Shraffe looks at them, "New enemy, huh?"

An evil laugh is heard somewhere. Shraffe and his friends look around to search for the voice.

A huge racoon-like grey space ship appears above them. There are 3 people standing o top of it.

A man in the middle wearing white jacket and khaki trousers shouts, "Congrats on defeating the Torikai!"

"Torikai?" Shraffe asked. "That's what you called them?"

Another man at the left side, wearing a red coat, red trousers and a sunglasses, responds, " Created from the cells of dead birds, along with a lot of chemical, using the forbidden yet mysterious technology. Thus, Torikai, the first of Deadkai, is born!"

A girl on the right side, wearing a violet sleeveless dress and a green sleeveless shirt underneath replies, "No need for the explanation."

"They need to know. For the sake of the readers too," the man in white said.

"Who are you guys?" shouted Inoue.

The man in white says, **"The pure white stained by the darkness of the heart. The devourer, Musabori Shiro!"**

The man in red says, **"The red blood stained by the blood of another. The wrecker, Nanpa Aka!"**

The girl says, **"The violet loyalty stained by the distrust of the leader. The thunder, Kaminari Sumire!"**

All of them exclaim, **"The destroyer, Black Card!"**

Shraffe, Sam and Rina are shock.

"Black Card?" Sam asked. "So the Black Card has been revived!"

Shiro smirked as he shouts, "We'll meet again, king. For now, entertain yourself with Animus."

The ship flies away from there, leaving a giant bluish racoon-like mecha to tear the city apart.

Shraffe and his friends chase after it, but Animus strikes them with its long tail. Lucky for them, they managed to evade the attack.

"It's huge!" Shotaro shouts. Mizuki is then continues, "And I didn't learn how to change into Magi Mermaid yet."

'Tch' sound came from the hero's mouth. What should they do to stop it? He doesn't have any mecha...or does he?

Shraffe takes out the Gaia Memory and presses the button.

**"Affliate!"**

He then slams it into the ground, causing a small crater to appear, followed by orange waves.

Somewhere else, a gate is open as a green-striped grey jet fighter flies out from it. The airship goes into a colorless sphere and disappears.

Michiko is seen looking at the incident. "Good luck, brother," she whispered.

The jet fighter appears above them as Shraffe jumps into it.

**"Zero Fighter, start!" **he shouted.

The jet starts to shoot beams toward Animus. The robot screams in agony as it jumps and tail whips Shraffe. Zero Fighter swiftly dodges the attacks.

Sam and others are looking at the battle.

"Fine!" shouted Inoue. "You can have all the fun..."

**"Affliate Machine, Summon!" **Shraffe shouted.

A white anchor, a black car-like robot, a pink fairy-looking robot, a white polar bear, a blue mermaid-looking robot, a purplish black truck, a violet airship and a crimson kabuto beetle appear from the same sphere.

"Hop on!" Shraffe calls his friends.

Sam and others jump into the robots respectively.

**"Black Ravager, start!"**

**"Guns Anchor, start!"**

**"Magi Fairy, start!"**

**"Polar Origami, start!"**

**"Magi Mermaid, start!"**

**"Revolgarry, start!"**

**"Dark Adapter, start!"**

**"Kabuto Zecter, start!"**

"Ikuze!" Shraffe shouts as they charge toward Animus.

The racoon starts shooting missiles, which both Shraffe and Sarah counters them with their own. Tendou crashes toward Animus, followed by Inoue, Shotaro and Sam. Mizuki and Ayumi finishes the string of attacks by strike it with their Mermaid Lance and Fairy Cutter.

Shraffe looks at both Sam and Ayumi, "Let's gattai!"

"Gattai?" Mizuki asked. "We can?"

**"Affliate Gattai!"**

Magi Fairy assembles itself into a chest as Black Ravager splits into two. The lower part of the Black Ravager attaches itself onto the chest, forming legs while the upper part attaches to Magi Fairy's side, becoming hands. Zero Fighter is then attaches onto the back. Parts of the plane forming the head.

Shraffe, Sam and Ayumi shouts, **"Complete, Zero Robo!"**

"Wow, what about us!" Inoue suddenly interfered. "I though we are a team? Shouldn't we all do the gattai?"

Ayumi replies, "You guys are armaments. Beside, us three are the original members."

"That make sense," Shotaro agrees.

Animus roars as it attacks the robot, but Zero Robo quickly punches the racoon away.

"Let's finish this chapter!" Shraffe shouts.

Zero Robo flies to the sky as the three shouts, **"Zero Crusher!"**

The robot engulfs in flames as it delivers a drop kick toward Animus. The huge impact make the racoon destroys an explodes.

**"Winner, Zero Robo! Ore-tachi saikyou da! (we are the best)"**

It is sunset. Shraffe is seen sitting on a bench, looking at the Affliate Memory in his hand.

Rina appears beside him, "Ani, what is it?"

The rest of his friends appear nearby him.

"Nothing," he answered, keeping the USB into his left pocket.

Sarah sits beside him, "What now?"

Shraffe inhales some air and exhales. He then opens his mouth, "Us alone might not be able to fight the Black Card. It is one huge organization. Right now, we should gather our friends across the world. Let's waste our holiday doing that."

Sam smiles, "And the first destination is...?"

"Japan."

All of them got excited. They cheer up together.

"I'm going to eat a lot of food!" shouted Tendou.

Inoue says, "Well, travelling is a good experience."

"There's a lot of dress I wanted to try!" Mizuki said.

Ayumi whispers, "Japan, eh? I would like to visit the Ozu Mansion."

"Mako, here I come!" Shotaro shouts the loudest.

Everyone turn toward him, "WHO!"

The detective son gasps, "Er...no one..."

Shraffe stands up, "Mako Shiraishi, right? His fiancee. I know where she lives."

"Nani!" shouted Shotaro as he run toward him. "How did you know! Did you two met!"

"My _harem_," Shraffe smirks as he walks away from there.

"Harem! What did you mean!" Shotaro runs toward him but Inoue, Tendou and Mizuki quickly grab him.

"Your fiancee?" Mizuki asked.

"How dare you ahead of me," said Inoue.

Tendou continues, "My dad used to say this: Some secret should never be told. But some secret should never be kept secret."

The group walk away from the place with Shraffe leads them, followed by Sarah, Sam, Ayumi and Rina. The others are beating Shotaro.

Little they know, a guy wearing black jacket is looking at them. He is holding a black phone on his right ears.

"The king? He's better that we expected. We should be careful."

**Finish! Sorry I'm taking the long time to finish it up. My computer broke and I stole my mom's computer recently.**

**Anyway, hope you guys like it. Be sure to favourite it or alert it if you REALLY like it. I do appreciate it. Owh, and don't forget to review this.**

**Next: Arrive in Japan and meeting a team called Shinkenger. Shraffe got too excited meeting his ex-daughter, Kotoha. Yes, she used to be his daughter. Love story between Rina and Takeru starts. And shocking revelation of the Shinkenger's greatest enemy, Chimatsuri Doukoku. Wait, he is a human!**

**Character Bio:-**

**Ashraf 'Shraffe' Naqiuddin bin Nazmi Haris.  
17 years old.  
The hero of the series. A charming teen. Rina and Mizuki are curently trapped in his charm, making incest part of the story. He has a great sense of justice and will do anything to achieve the real justice he believe. After an incident, he becomes paranoid eveytime he got surrounded by more than 10 girls. He is in love with Sarah. Shraffe gains a mysterious arsenal called Zero Bracer that allows him to transform into Marzonn Zero.**

**Syamir 'Sam' Hamzah bin Ashiraf Zainal.  
17 years old.  
Shraffe's cousin. His mother is Shraffe's father's sister. A stoic, calm teen. Loves Ayumi too much and can be very protective. He did not support the incest of Shraffe, but did not hate it. His dad gives him Samurai Holder, that allows him to become Yami no Samurai.**

**Ayu 'Ayumi' Mastura binti Hashim.  
17 years old.  
Shraffe's cousin. Her father is Shraffe's mother's brother. A cheeky, playful girl. She is easily attracted to girls, altough she is not a lesbian, not even a bisexual. Her mother, Houka Ozu, presents her Magi Phone, which allows her to become Magi Pink.**

**Sarah Syarifah binti Badrul Amin.  
17 years old.  
Shraffe's love. Also loves him. She loves challenges and always challenges any girls to date Shraffe. She sometimes forces him to do something insane, even forcing him to sleep with a girl. She gains a mysterious object called ID Pass to transform into Gunslinger.**

**Rina Natasha binti Nazmi Haris.  
17 years old.  
Shraffe's twin. She is 3 minutes younger than him. Got a very dangerous brother-complex, that sometimes turn to be incest. She has a rape mode, and will rape her brother anytime. Only Shraffe can stop her madness. She has a psychic bond with Shraffe, which allows her to read his mind and feel the same of what he feels. Michiko gives her Shodo Phone, allows her to become Shinken White.**

**Mizuki Ozuki.  
17 years old.  
Shraffe's step niece. She is spoilt to him ever since she was small. The bond can sometimes turn into incest. She will only listen to Shraffe and Rina. Her grandmother, Urara Ozu, told Shraffe's father, Nazmi Haris, to present her Magi Phone, so that she can become Magi Blue.**

**Shotaro Hidari Jr.  
17 years old.  
His father is Shotaro Hidari, the detective of the city. He is engaged to girl named Mako Shiraishi, who Shraffe claims that the girl is one of his harem. He is half-boiled, just like his father. But Shotaro realised it and tries his best to not be half-baked. He gets Double Driver from his father, which allows him to telepathically speak to a being called Phillip and transforms into Kamen Rider Double.**

**Tendou Kusakabe.  
17 years old.  
An arrogant teen. He only acts like this whenever he is not with his friends. He acts funy most of the time. He gets Kabuto Zecter from his father, Souji 'Tendou' Kusakabe to become Kamen Rider Kabuto.**

**Inoue Kadoya.  
17 years old.  
The son of the well-known destroyer of the world, Tsukasa Kadoya. He knows something about his father and hates him for that. He also refused to become Kamen Rider Decade and create Dark Driver instead, to become Kamen RIder Dark Decade. He is a genius and passionate on being a hero.**

**Lisana binti Nazmi Haris.  
15 years old.  
Shraffe's sister. She has a split personality. As Lisa, she is a cheerful and spoil girl. As Lina, she is a geek, quiet girl who looks at Shraffe as a lover. She is also one of his harem. She creates a Greed Changer, that allows her to become Grieta.**


	5. Enter Shinkenger

The Samurai Sentai

_**(OP Song: Ai Senshi by Gackt)**_

"Ani no baka! What are you doing, make over!"

Shraffe is shock hearing those alarming words from his sister, Rina. He is busy arranging his clothes into a blue bag. He then quickly rushes outside.

* * *

An octopus is seen inside a boat on a red river. The sky is red.

"We have been fighting Shinkenger for years, yet we never ever win any matches. Whenever we are finally seeing the chance to succeed, something always get in our way," the octopus says to himself. "When are we going to win this war?"

A silhouette appears behind him, "Shitari, rather than having a nostalgic moment about it, why don't we do something about it?"

The scene shifts to an aeroplane lands somewhere nearby an airport.

Shraffe, Ayumi, Rina, Sarah, Sam, Mizuki, Inoue, Shotaro and Tendou walk out from the airport, relieve themselves.

Shotaro kneels down with a tired face on him, "We...are...finally on the land..."

He is scared of height.

Shraffe and Sam are looking at a map on their hands as Shraffe speaks to his cousin, "Where is that hotel we reserved before?"

"Here, maybe?" Sam points somewhere on the map.

Rina yawns a bit as she is sitting beside Sarah on a bench, "How are we going to the hotel? We does not have any transportation to use."

"What are you talking about?" Ayumi replies. She then points somewhere, "Look."

A red Toyota-brand MPV arrives in front of them. The door is open up as a Malay man in black shirt is seen walks out of the driver's seat (which is situated on the right), "Yo, long time no see you guys."

Mizuki gets excited as she quickly hugs him tightly, "Ferhad-chan, I really miss you!"

The man, Ferhad, is one of Shraffe and Sam's cousins. He lives in Tokyo, Japan as his parents work here. Ferhad sometimes goes to Malaysia and meet up with them all, especially Mizuki.

"Mizuki...can't breath..."

The blue magician realises it as she releases him from her grip, "Sorry, Ferhad-chan."

"It's...okay..." Ferhad whispers, panting on the ground.

He stands up straight as he hands over a piece of paper toward the team leader (who else?), "This is the list of the heroes who live in Tokyo and nearby. It's not completed, but at least there is something."

Shraffe grabs the paper and opens it up. He then reads it for a while. A whole team is nearby, it should be easy.

Nia's voice is suddenly heard from his arm, "Gedoushou signal!"

"Thanks," Shraffe said as he turns toward his friends, "Anyone?"

Shotaro and Sam step forward as they and Shraffe run out from there.

Ferhad turns toward the others, "Well, let's get going."

* * *

A group of Nanashi (do I even need to say what are they look like?) is seen kicking and slashing around in the city. With them is a tiger-like creature wielding a spear named Hakaitekina are laughing, "Run, foolish being. Run in fear while you can!"

As a lot of people running away, a gong sound is heard. A white banner with a crest on it is seen nearby, held by two men in black clothes.

The men pull the banner away as five people are standing behind it.

"That's enough, Gedoushou," a black, messy haired man shouts at them.

**"Ippitsu Soujou!"**

The five take out Shodo Phone, similar to Rina's, and slash out 'Fire', 'Water', 'Heaven', 'Wood' and 'Earth' in kanji respectively. They then flips the words.

The kanjis goes into them, giving them suits with the kanji as their visor on their helmet. Each of them have a golden katana.

**"Shinken Red, Shiba Takeru!"**

**"Shinken Blue, Ikenami Ryunosuke!"**

**"Shinken Pink, Shiraishi Mako!"**

**"Shinken Green, Tani Chiaki!"**

**"Shinken Yellow, Hanaori Kotoha!"**

**"The Samurai Sentai united under providence..."**

**"...Shinkenger, going forth!"**

The fight ensues between the Shinkengers and the Gedoushou.

Ryunosuke and Chiaki slash some of the Nanashi several times. A Nanashi jumps toward them as the green samurai quickly turns around and kick him onto the groin. Ryunosuke changes the katana into a blue bow and shoots out blue lasers toward the Nanashi behind him.

Mako strikes some of the Nanashi as some more appear to corner her. Kotoha quickly throws her yellow shuriken and attacks some of the enemies. The pink samurai took her chance and helps decrease the number of the Nanashi.

Takeru calmly slashes them away as all of the attacks by the underworld inhabitant are countered easily by the lord. He then strikes them with a powerful force, cauing to them gone MIA off screen.

The Shinkengers corner around Hakaitekina. The tiger unfortunately isn't scared about this even a bit.

"You really think you could beat me up that easy?" says the tiger as he shoots out lasers from his mouth toward the samurai.

The five-colored modern days samurai rolls on the ground as they groaned in pain. Hakaitekina walks slowly toward them, readies with his laser.

A grey-colored kanji written 'Explode' appears in front of him as he is explodes and thud away.

Shraffe, Sam and Shotaro are seen walking toward the scene, with Shraffe speaks to the tiger, "Sorry, but your life ends here right now."

**"Henshin!"**

**"Affliate Henshin!"**

**"Cyclone, Joker!"**

Marzonn Zero, Yami no Samurai and Kamen Rider W CycloneJoker are now standing on the same spot as the three used to. They then charged toward the Ayakashi.

The Shinkengers stand up, with the yellow samurai asked her friends, "New Shinkengers?"

"I don't think so," Chiaki responds.

Takeru whispers, "It's about time." Mako realises his words.

Shotaro made the first move as he gives a windy kick toward Hakaitekina. Sam slashes the tiger several times with his katana as his cousin jumps in and punch it several times. The three backflip and kick the Ayakashi right on the stomach.

Shraffe takes out a grey Shodo Phone as he says to the tiger, "Sent my regards to Doukoku."

He then slashes something, which shocks the Shinkengers (with the exception of Takeru).

"Gedou Seal?" Ryunosuke asks. "Why on earth did the non-Shinkenger can do such thing without any complications?"

Mako turns toward Takeru as she asks, "Takeru, you know something about this, right?"

"Takeru?"

"Tono?"

"Tono-sama?"

Shraffe finish up his writing without flinched even a bit as he flips the word. The kanji crashes onto the Ayakashi, sending him back to where he belong to.

As the final trace of the enemies has been wiped out for good, all of the heroes de-transform into their civillian forms.

Shraffe turns toward the Shinkengers as he walks toward them. He then saw Mako as he says, "Mako."

Mako whispers out loud, "Shraffe."

"Nee-san, did you know him?" Chiaki asks her, shock.

Mako nods, "He is my cousin."

Mako then hugs him tight, much to everyone's shock.

"Mako, what are you doing!" Ryunosuke gets freaked out a bit.

The pink samurai releases her hug, "Sorry, I just kinda miss him a lot."

Shraffe smiles as he points at Shotaro, "Mako, this is your Sho-kun."

Mako looks at the fedora-wearing man behind her cousin, "Sh...Sho-kun?"

"Don't tell me...this is Mako Shiraishi?" Shotaro asked him, shocked.

"SHO-KUN!"

The pink samurai did something unexpectable as she jumps toward Shotaro, hugging him in the process.

"MAKO!"

"Mako-chan!"

"There she goes," says Shraffe, chuckles.

* * *

Hakaitekina is walking inside the Rokumon Junk as he drops his knees onto the floor.

Shitari walks toward him, "What happened to you?"

The tiger colapses as the Gedou Seal is seen on his chest.

"Gedou Seal?" Shitari is shock. "It's impossible! It will use up so many powers to did this kind of damage! That blasted Shinkenger!"

A monster with bat wings appears behind him, asking, "What is going on here?"

"Doukoku, those Shinkengers used a Gedou Seal on Hakaitekina."

The monster takes a look at Hakaitekina for a while. He then whispers, "This Mojikara...Is it time already?"

* * *

Shraffe, Sam, Shotaro and the Shinkengers are now at a house.

Ryunosuke walks toward Takeru, "Tono, should we let them follow us? These guys are suspicious."

"Ryunosuke, you never trusted anyone new. Besides, Takeru already told us that he know them," Chiaki interfered.

"But..."

"Don't worry."

Kotoha looks around as she asks, "Where's Mako-chan?"

Chiaki points outside. Mako and Shotaro are seen sitting outside together.

Shraffe looks around the place as he says, "I never seen this place before. Now I know why Shiba tries it best to protect the honor of it."

The Shinkengers minus Mako (who is still outside), sit on their places at the living room. Shraffe and Sam sits beside both Kotoha and Chiaki respectively.

The hero looks at Kotoha, "Kotoha, you have grown so well."

"Eh? You know my name?" Kotoha asks, shock.

"I used to be your dad."

"Dad?" Kotoha, Chiaki and Ryunosuke startle.

Kotoha quickly opens up her mouth, "But, my dad is..."

"Your dad's name is Hanaori Ray. He is currently missing, along with your brother. Some say they have gone to space in search for something," he interferes.

She is shock even more, "H...How did you..."

"I told you. I used to be your dad," Shraffe tells her.

Takeru sighs, asking him, "So, is it the time already?"

Ryunosuke interferes, "Tono, who are these people?"

"They are my old friend. The one beside Kotoha is Shraffe and that is his cousin, Sam. Outside there is Shotaro."

Chiaki finally opens his mouth, "What is this all about, Takeru?"

Shraffe stands up, "The time to start a new storyline has begun. A huge war between us, Affliate and any enemies we have out there have been begun secretly. And now it is vital for us to meet all of our team before the evil is spreading too much."

"This evil you are talking about, is it Gedoushou?" The blue samurai asks.

"Not just Gedoushou. All other enemies that the generations before us had fought before most likely under one team right now," Sam speaks up.

Takeru sighs and silenced for a while. "I'm not sure if I should let my vassals involve in this. If I join you, surely they will follow me wherever I go to."

Shraffe chuckles a bit. He then loudly whsipers, "Even though Haruna Michiko is no longer Michiko, but she is still Shinken White."

Hearing this, the inheritor of the Shiba throne quickly stands up, "So I will join your team. And my only purpose is to defeat those evil you speak of no matter how are we doing it."

Kotoha looks at her lord, "Tono-sama, who is this Michiko he speaks of?"

"Er..."

"Your lover?" Chiaki asks.

"Er..."

Ryunosuke bows at him, "Tono, I'm so sorry I didn't heard about this great news before!"

Sam shakes his head, "Poor guy."

Shraffe smiles as he walks out of the place. He then saw Shotaro and Mako talking to each other at the garden.

He remembers how he and Mako are really _close _before.

They were really close that her parents nearly engaged them both. He is so lucky that his parents disagree with those. He thanks them for that, even though he never know why did they declined the suggestion. Maybe because they felt that he need to choose his own dream girl. Or maybe there's something else that matters. He enver really care about that.

He decides to sit down as he looks at the tree. Sakura fell from it gracefully. It is spring there. In Malaysia, the weather you get is hot and windy. It's because Malaysia is located at the equator.

Shraffe lets out a long sigh as he starts to spacing out. At the time he and Mako...er...having a time...together...

_KRING!_

As everyone should know already, that's the sound of Shiba's bell whenever Gedoushou appears nearby.

"They're here!" shouted Ryunosuke as he and other samurais run out of the place, leaving his lord.

Shraffe walks toward him as he said, "I hope he gets our message." Takeru nods.

* * *

The heroes are at the town, transformed.

Chiaki looks around the place, "Where's the Gedoushou? Where are the Nanashi Company?"

"Be careful. It might be a trap!" shouted Ryunosuke.

Shraffe taps Mako's shoulder as he whispers something to her. She is shocked as she looks at him, "Really?" He nods at her.

A rough growl is heard as Chimatsuri no Doukoku walks out of a crack, "Shinkenger! You are finally here! I've been waiting for this day for a long time!"

He slowly walks toward him as Ryunosuke, Chiaki and Kotoha ready with their Shinkenmaru.

Takeru walks toward him as the three shock with his action. The blue samurai quickly shouts, "Tono, what are you doing! ?"

Shinken Red de-transforms as he shows his hand, trying to shake hands with the monster. Doukoku suddenly changes his appearance to a young man and accepts the shake.

"Doukoku...human?" Chiaki asked, shocked. Kotoha said in disbelief, "How can this be? Are we fighting a human the whole time?"

Mako reverts as she smiles at Doukoku, "Ryan, it's good to see you back."

Doukoku/Ryan nods, "Indeed. It's been a long time since I left human world. I really missed eating those human foods."

He realizes Kotoha's presence as he whispers, "Kotoha..."

"Eh?"

"I...miss you so much," Ryan smiles at her.

Blushed, she turns away from his face. _What is wrong with me? First, this Shraffe suddenly appeared out of nowhere claiming that he is my dad. Now, this Doukoku turns out to be a human and said something weird to me. Why am I blushing! ?_

"Kotoha?" he asks her.

She turns back to him, shaking her head, "N...nothing!"

Chiaki suddenly walks to her front, "Woi, what are you thinking messing around with her head, saying something like that? And who are you, really?"

Shitari appears from the same crack, "Doukoku, who...who are you, really?"

"A human. I am and I will always be," Ryan calmly replies.

"But...you're a..."

"I am never dead in the first place. I cannot be called as a Gedou. I'm sorry Shitari, but this is the only way..."

The heroes and Ryan walk away from there, leaving the octopus alone.

* * *

At the Shiba House at night, Ryan starts to explain a lot to them all, "When I was a child, I was abducted and put into an experiment along with other children. They are trying to fuse the power of the original Doukoku by using a piece of his armor and us to see if us human can have the power of Gedoushou. The experiment succeed and I am the one who bear the power of Chimatsuri no Doukoku. But I ran away from the place and ended up meeting Shraffe. His parents sent me back to my parents."

"When Doukoku was defeated before, both Ayakashi and Nanashi splitted up and had a war between factions. Each one of them wanted to lead Gedoushou. They will only to the strongest one, and Doukoku is recorded as the strongest Ayakashi ever. The war causes the river to be spilled out of those cracks and might flood this place. I became Doukoku to make sure that the river will flow normally until I found a way to block the path to the cracks forever. Good thing I did found it."

Chiaki then concludes, "No wonder we never need to use Inromaru whenever Ayakashi came. Maybe it's because you purposely let us win."

Ryan nods. He then looks at Kotoha as she starts to blush. She turns away and realized that Shraffe and Mako is gone. "Where's Mako-chan?" she asked.

Sam replies, "Don't worry. They just have something to talk about. It's our family business."

Shraffe and Mako are sitting back to back nearby the house's garden as he asks her, "Is it still hurt?"

She shakes her head, "It does still feel a bit hurt..."

He turns toward her as he said, "I'm sorry. I never thought something like this will happen. It's not supposed to..."

"It's fine. I do have fun at that time," she interferes him. "Sometime I wish we'll have that again."

She jumps into his arm and hugs him tightly. He responds by hugs her back. He suddenly felt tears on his right shoulder. He then taps her head gently.

* * *

Back to the Sanzu River, Shitari is in Rokumon Junk alone. He felt betrayed by Ryan who he thought as his master.

"That liar, he is going to pay for everything that he had done to all of us Gedoushou!"

The river suddenly lets out bubbles as he looks into it, "This...is...could it be...?"

* * *

"Ani, where have you been?" Rina asks her brother. The three just returned back to their supposed hotel.

"Sorry, just having some samurai bussiness," he replies.

His sister suddenly pulls him away from everyone as she whispers to him, "Did you met Takeru-kun?"

He nods.

"Did he?"

"He only remembers Michiko."

"Mou!" She snapped. She then changes her expression and whispers to him, "Can I sleep with you for tonight?"

* * *

Morning rises as the sun is high in the air. In fact, it is really hot for spring. Really hot that your skin can be burn easily without any additional oil on it.

But this hot situation is nothing for our incestual twin that are sleeping quietly on a bed, snuggling each other. Yeah, now you know why there is an unreleased episode?

Rina opens up her eyes as she yawns. She then moves her brother as she whispers, "Ani, wake up. It's morning already."

Shraffe spins his body a bit as he sits properly on the bed. "Hi, Rina," he said to her.

* * *

At the hotel's lobby, the others are having a meeting.

Inoue opens up his mouth, "Okay, so he paid for three rooms; One for us, boys, one for girls and one for him?"

"He has this allergic to men's physical contact. So, he will make sure that he won't be sleeping with any men," Ayumi explains to him.

Tendou then asks, "What about his sister? Don't you think it is kinda a bit too much when those two sleep in the same room?"

"Those two are always that close. You can never separates the two's relationship like at all," Mizuki replies.

The twin came into the scene as they are happy laughing with each other.

"Look at them," Inoue suddenly said. "Who can ever realized that those two are forbidden lovers?"

The two finally reach them as Shraffe asks them, "Okay, what did I missed?"

"We are talking about how incest-looking you two are whenever you two get close with each other, as if you guys did something terrible before," Shotaro then speaks to him.

Rina then chuckles, "This life, not yet but before, yes."

She continues chuckles as everyone looks at her with a total confusionof what she is trying to tell them. Her brother then said, "I think you are giving a nonsense stuff again."

She stops laughing, whispers, "Owh."

Ryan walks toward as he speaks to them, "I sensed something huge coming from Sanzu River. We need to close its portal right away."

The team nods as they run away from there.

* * *

At the Shiba House, the samurai are having their usual training, hitting the wooden dummy over and over in a straight line and repetitive movement; walking forward and backward with each hits. The training seems to be so boring yet the samurai are hardwork in their training.

Kotoha takes a quick rest as she starts to space out. Mako realizes her and sits beside her, asking in worrying manner, "Kotoha?"

"Mako-chan, you know that Shraffe and Ryan, right?" she asks her back. The pink samurai nods. Kotoha then asks again, "Why did I felt that they were part of my life before?"

Mako smiles as she caress her head, "Don't worry. Everything's gonna be just fine."

Chiaki then comes toward Mako, "Nee-san, if Ryan is our comrade, then is our fights before are useless?"

"Useless! ? What are you talking about, Chiaki?" Ryunosuke suddenly shouts at the green samurai. "Did you ate anything bad last night"

Chiaki then explains, "It's just that...it feels like we fought for nothing. We Shinkengers are supposed to fight Gedoushou, but the whole stuff now is different. Doukoku is our friend and have been helping us by giving us fake battles..."

"It is not fake battles," Takeru walks out of the place. "It is a truth that Ryan has been sending a low-class Gedoushou to us, but those Ayakashi doesn't being ordered to admit their defeats. Remember how some of us were at the bedside after some of our fights? It's a proof of our hardworks and our own will to fight them as our own. If we are truly Shinkengers, we can fight them all, just like the previous Shinkengers."

Hikoma suddenly runs out as he said, "Tono, the Gedoushou are rampaging at the city. It seems Shraffe and his friends are going to seal the Snazu River but those Gedoushou doesn't let them to do so!"

"We shall help them!" shouted Takeru as the samurai runs out fo the place.

* * *

Shraffe and his friends are right now fighting black-wearing Nanashi Company at the city. It seems the monsters are stronger than the normal Nanashi. The thing is Shraffe's team doesn't even transformed yet.

The samurai appears into the scene as Takeru cuts one of them as he rushes toward Shraffe, "Are you okay?"

"Fine. But the seal needs to be done or you guys can't rest even a bit. I don't think Ryan is still welcomed there right now," Shraffe said as he shoots out a golden aura from his brace.

Takeru nods as he runs back to his team, "Let's change!"

**"Ippitsu Soujou!"**

**"Affliate Henshin!"**

The heroes transform. Kanjis appear in front of Shinkengers as a huge version of those envelops them from behind, giving them suits. The kanjis then goes onto their head, forming a helmet.

**"Shinken Red, Shiba Takeru!"**

**"The same, Blue, Ikenami Ryunosuke!'**

**"The same, Pink, Shiraishi Mako!"**

**"The same, Green, Tani Chiaki!"**

**"The same, Yellow, Hanaori Kotoha!"**

**"The Samurai Sentai united under providence..."**

**"...Shinkenger, going forth!"**

**"From the darkness to the light, I am, the man of the future, Marzonn Zero!"**

**"Cut through the path of darkness, Yami no Samurai!"**

**"The blowing wind element, Pink Magician, Magi Pink!"**

**"The bullets goes through the soul, Gunslinger!"**

**" Shinken White, Rina Natasha!"**

**"Now, let me count your crime!"**

**"Walking through the path of heaven, conquering everything."**

**"I am the passing-through Kamen Rider, remember that!"**

**"The splashing water element, Blue Magician, Magi Blue!"**

**"My ambition is to become the king of ninjas, Ninja Naruto!"**

**"The blood of Gedou-nin is in my hand, Gedou Warrior!"**

**"As long as the world need us, no matter what, we, Affliate Zero, will always here!"**

A huge explosion appears behind them, means that the role call is complete. Shotaro then shouts, "Man, how did I ended up in this weird role call?"

"Why did you even follow us?" Sma asks back, causing him to fell embarassed.

The heroes charges toward the monsters while spitting up into groups.

Kotoha slashes some of them as Ayumi and Mizuki jumps in while shooting water and wind toward some others. The three girls slashes some more as Kotoha throws her shuriken toward a group in front of them.

**"Tsuchikemuri no Mai!"**

**"Blue Splash!"**

**"Pink Storm!"**

The girls throw a yellow slash covers with waters and winds as the Nanashi in front of them explodes.

Mako and RIna slashes some with Sarah came into the scene by shooting some with her pistols swiftly. She then reload some more and shoots more. Some Nanashi tries to shoot fire (no, not that dinosaur Gedou, whatever the name is) but Mako deflects it with her fan. Rina then jumps in with her double katana and slashes them with powerful cuts.

**"Tenkuu no Mai!"**

**"Yuki no Mai!"**

_FINAL CHARGE!_

Two pink and white slashes followed by a huge beam are sent toward the enemies as a huge explosion occurs.

Chiaki jumps out from a building and grabs a Nanashi while impaling it. He then throws it away while impaling another one. As he fights some more, he then realizes something, "Where is those two riders?"

What he didn't know is that both riders use the Clock Up system to finishes off some of them. The two stops as Tendou smirks, "You're too slow." The words earned him a smack on the head with Inoue used his sword to smack him, "Don't be such a jerk, nerd."

Some more Nanashi line up as Chiaki spins his green disc. The two riders prepare their final moves as well.

**"Kogarashi no Mai!"**

_FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-D-DARK DECADE!_

_AVALANCHE SMASH!_

Inoue rushes first as he strikes some with his sword. Chiaki slashes a green slash toward them and Tendou jumps high and lands on them with his kunai smashes the surrounding.

Ferhad appears and disappears several times as he appears again while kicking a Nanashi. Ryunosuke joins in by shooting some with his blue arrows. Shotaro just waste his time kicking of some Nanashi.

Ferhad does a hand seal while shouting, **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **A lot of clones appear around him as he charges for a massacre of the Gedoushou.

**"Mizu no Mai!"**

_JOKER, MAXIMUM DRIVE! _** "Joker Extreme!"**

**"Rasengan!"**

Ryunosuke smashes some with his blue slash while Shotaro jumps and gives a splitted drop kicks to the enemies. Ferhad jumps onto the last one with a windy ball on his palm directly to the chest of his victim.

Takeru reaches Shitari first as he charges to him with his sword ready. The octopus counters by whip his tentacles as hard as possible, which manages to knock the lord onto the ground. Some Nanashi charges toward them, but Shraffe and Sam appears and cut them with their blades. Ryan, in armored version of Doukoku form, appears and cuts the tentacles with ease.

_FINAL CHARGE!_

**"Kaen no Mai!"**

**"Gedou no Mai!**

**"Black Crescent Smash!"**

Both Takeru and Ryan slashes Shitari with powerful slashes with Sam come into the scene and gives a strong smash onto him. Shraffe rushes in and stabs him into the heart.

The team lines up as Ryan speaks to Shitari, who is struggle to stand up, "It's enough, Shitari. The Gedoushou should not allowed to be in this world anymore. It's a good thing for both parties."

He walks toward a crack and chants something gibberish. The crack and some other cracks glow. Ryan then lowers his hand and de-transforms back to his human self, "From now on, Sanzu River will no longer bother us for next generations."

"So, our job as Shinkengers are over then?" Chiaki ask as he gives a huge sigh. "Man, I wish we could stick a bit longer. We didn't even get to see the power of the legendary Inromaru."

Shraffe looks at the samurai as he said, "Shinkengers are Super Sentai. And whenever a greater kind of evil is need to be disposed, the super heroes like Super Sentai will always be needed. So, your job as Shinkengers is to keep fighting."

The vassals looks at their lord as Ryunosuke asks, "Tono, what now?"

"Well, I am going to further my study in any university," Takeru sighs as he looks up to the sky. A new road will soon be discovered.

He then looks back to their vassals as they (except Mako, who is seen with Shotaro) are looking with a shock face, "What?"

"U...university?" Kotoha startled by the statement. Ryunosuke then asks, "H...How old are you, Tono?"

"17?"

"Eh! ?" shouted the three.

Chiaki speaks to his lord, "I thought you are already 20 or more! You look so mature!"

"And the same as my age..." Kotoha whispers. "It's weird..."

In the midst of chaos, Takeru takes a glimpse of Rina as they stare at each other. Rina smiles at him as he smiles back.

Shraffe and Ryan are talking to each other, "I never thought the battle just now isn't so climatic. Maybe it's because of Shitari already lose his second life before. I mean, I always thought that he will di this tentacle fetish on one of us."

"Owh, don't worry about that. We already had a tentacle fetish before," Shraffe taps his cousin's shoulder as Ryan is confuse. "What are you talking about?"

He whispers to Doukoku as he looks so shock, "What! ? Really! ?"

In a shocking revelation (for him alone), he looks at Mako with the same kind of face while whispering, "It can't be that Mako is...Mako is..."

Mako is having fun talking to Shotaro, without knowing that Ryan is looking at her and the fact that Shraffe just blew up her biggest secret ever.

Shraffe walks toward Kotoha as he taps her shoulder once. She turns to him and bows at him.

"Kotoha, can you bring me to your sister, Suzuka? I would like to meet her," he said to his 'daughter'.

Kotoha is shock, "M...my sister? But why?"

* * *

**Finish. For months this story was abandoned. I suddenly feel like to do this again. But that doesn't mean that the other stories that are in hiatus will be started back. Not now.**

**And this arc is supposed about Shraffe going for a tour around the world in search for his friends. He is trying to create a team called Affliate Zero. And wait, where is Genta? Another country of course! In this story, he is supposed to be living in French right now. Now, why is Shraffe is capable of doing Gedou Seal while everyone else are having problem doing those? It's because Shraffe is supposed to have his own Mojikara called Death Mojikara. Every single lifes he killed will add his Mojikara.**

**Next chapter: Kotoha's sister, Suzuka, also known as the second Shinken Yellow, is nowhere to be seen. While searching for her, Shraffe met a man named Eiji Hino, who is also Kamen Rider OOO.**

* * *

**Time for some character bios:-**

**Name: Rina Natasha binti Nazmi Haris  
Designation: Shinken White  
Appearance: Looks like the normal Shinkengers, but instead of Kanji on the helmet, we get a snowflake shape. This is because she is fail in learning kanji.  
Bio: A cheerful girl. She has an incestual feeling toward her own brother but she never get jealous whenever Shraffe is with someone else, especially Sarah.**

**Name: Ryan Morrison  
Designation: Chimatsuri no Doukoku, Gedou Warrior  
Appearance: His armor looks like Doukoku's, but looks more humane. His helmet is a normal Sentai helmet with a blue visor.  
Bio: A calm person. He has a power of Doukoku, the past leader of Gedoushou but his mind did not get corrupted by the power. He is in love with Kotoha.**

**Name: Ferhad bin Faris  
Designation: Ninja Naruto  
Appearance: Orange suit with black accents. His helmet has spikes on top of it and a black visor. There's a steel block on his right leg, containing his ninja tools.  
Bio: Shraffe's cousin. His pairing is with Mizuki. He is Naruto-otaku.**

**Name: Takeru Shiba Jr  
Designation: Shinken Red  
Bio: The 20th Shiba Head. His personality looks a lot like his father. His father is dead while his mother is still alive and live somewhere far. He is now living with Hikoma Kusakabe, who has become really old.**

**Name: Mako Shiraishi Jr  
Designation: Shinken Pink  
Bio: Shraffe's cousin and Shotaro's fiance. She is close with Shraffe for some reason and she once experienced something painful inside her, which I'm sure you guys can already guess. Also, she is going to join them for the rest of the tour and her preg-I mean, her past will be the key point for this arc.**

**Name: Kotoha Hanaori Jr  
Designation: Shinken Yellow  
Bio: If her mother is the youngest of Shinkengers, believe it or not, she is the oldest of Shinkengers since she born in 1st January and others are after that. And, she has a slight of different personality with her mother since she has this chronic mental disease that will become the key point of this arc.**

**Any other characters you its bio, you can ask me and I will directly send it to your PM. I mean, this story will have a lot of main characters that you will get vomit after read the first 30 bios.**


	6. Yellows, Medals, New Members

Another Yellows, Medal Riders, New Members

Shraffe, Sam and Ayumi are following Kotoha as they are walking at a forest. The others are at their new hotel. Forgot to mention, but Shraffe and others are now at Osaka in Japan.

"Why did you guys wanted to see my sister?" Kotoha asks them. Shraffe then replies, "Because she is one of our precious 'Nakama'. And I need to at least meet her just to make sure she is safe."

"Eh?"

Sam then responds, "Even though you are the official Shinken Yellow, but she bears the more powerful Earth Mojikara. Those powerful Mojikara is too much for her to bear that the position for the next Shinken Yellow was given to you instead."

"I thought that's because she has the same name as the Kotoha from that tv show," Ayumi whispers. Sam looks at her, "That tv show was made before based on the real Shinkengers with the different name. The producer is the Shinken Red at that time and the script writer is the Shinken Pink."

"Did you know that most Tokusatsu tv shows showed at the television are based on the real-life heroes?" Shraffe asks.

The girls are shocked. Kotoha then said, "I thought our secret as Shinkengers are supposed to be confidential?"

"It can still be called as a secret if they made a tv show based on something real but they gave no proof that it was real," Sam remarks.

Shraffe interferes, "You see, I just wanted to make sure Suzuka didn't lock her power to much. She could be like Kotonoha if she isn't be careful."

"Who?"

"Your half-sister," Ayumi responds.

"My half-sister? What is that supposed to mean?" Kotoha gets nervous.

The group stop as Shraffe looks directly into her eyes, "Do you wanted to know a truth about your mother?"

She slowly nods.

"I should warn you this, your mother is just the same as all other teenagers, easily to be influenced. Did you really wanted to hear bad things about your mother?"

Her nod is getting slower. She is getting nervous as her hands let out sweats. What could her mother possibly did?

Shraffe hesitates to open his mouth, "Your mother commited adultery when she is 19 years old. She was tricked by a playboy and did things with him. Your aunt, Mitsuba, was angry and she forced your mother to marry your dad. Mitsuba also had her emotion unstable and did some violences to your mother. The result is that your mother's daughter with her lover, Kotonoha, was aborted before she could even see the world."

"But...you said..."

"Your half-sister is now existed as a Lost Soul. Lost Souls is a group of soul who has no place in any other dimension than the one they existed. Let's just say they are ghosts. So is Kotonoha."

Kotoha could not understand by the words 'other dimensions' but from his tone she could deduce that it was a really terrible things to happen.

She then looks up, try to change her emotion, "Ah, my house is just right there."

Ayumi walks toward Shraffe as she whispers, "I thought Mitsuba left Kotoha's mother a house at a hill? Why did they live in a forest?"

"Because she didn't. Kotonoha's ghost is angered with her abortion news and destroy the place. Our parents isn't make it to contain her before. She is too strong. Before, Kotoha and her family did live in a town, but since the missing of Ray and her brother, Kotoha Sr, her mother, had to married other man and stay in the man's house in the forest. She also had to work far just to get some money since that man has no proper job than as a lumberjack and a hunter."

"How did she met him in the first place?" Ayumi asks again, squicked by the statement.

Sam whispers to her, "Even after she get married, Kotoha Sr is still active with our parents, fighting evil. She might have met this man at that time."

The four finally reach a medium-sized house. The house is made with part bricks, part woods.

Ayumi mutters under her breath, "This is one bad house to stay. I wonder if this place is safe from those monsters?"

Shraffe and Sam look around the place as they saw some stones in a some kind of pattern. The older cousin then said, "Gatekeepers."

"Please, come in!" Kotoha said cheerfully as the cousins enter the house. She then shouts inside the house, "I'm home!"

A man in thirties walk out from somewhere as he looks at Kotoha. He then walks toward her and hugs her tightly, "Welcome home, munchkin."

"Papa, you're embarassing me!" said Kotoha, trying to push him away.

The three stare at them for a while. The three feels something bad is going on just by looking at them.

Ayumi suddenly whispers, rubbing her temple, "Arggh, my head have to unseen this..."

The man was the three as he quickly releases the hug. He then looks at his step-daughter, "Hey, who are they? Your friends?"

"Err..we are actually searching for Suzuka. Is she here?" Shraffe asks.

The man shakes his head, "I'm sorry, but she went out this morning. I don't know when will she go home. Sometimes she just went missing for days and appear later as if nothing happened. I just don't know what to do with that kind of attitude."

Sam sighs, "Too bad, mister..."

"Hiruko. Hiruko Shiroi Sandaime."

_That is one weird name. _Ayumi thoughts. _Seriously, what's with the name Sandaime? Is he some kind of British-turn-Japan?_

Shraffe then turns toward Kotoha, "Hey, if she ever return, let me know, okay?"

She cheefully nods as the three walks out of the home. Hiruko walks toward the window and take a peek on them until they are gone from his sight.

He then turns toward his step daughter, "Hey, since you are finally home after so long, why not we celebrate?"

Kotoha smiles as she climbs a ladder. Yes, a ladder. That home seems to have no stairs to climb to the upper floor.

Somewhere far, Shraffe speaks to his cousins, "Somehow I felt something dangerous in that house. I do hope Suzuka will follow us, just like Mako and Takeru."

"What about Kotoha?" Ayumi asks.

Sam then answers, "The thing is, that dangerous thing came from her when she enters the house."

Somewhere at a hill, a Shinken Yellow with a slightly different suit is running around a hill. Some Nanashi Company is chasing after her. She then turns and uses a yellow claw to defeat them.

"Tsk, this thing is so resistant," she said, running away from there.

The three are inside a white car with Shraffe driv-...Wait, he isn't holding the sterring at all! But... the sterring moves by itself and no proof that he isn't driving the car. It moves and turns to left and right swiftly with no slight off course movement.

Don't worry. It seems the author forgot to tell everyone about Shraffe's personal robot, Nia. Nia is an artificial intelligenced robot with her true form is a huge aeroplane. She can changes her matters to a human-sized woman in 20s and hack any system, regardless the tehnology. And it seems she is the one who drive the car.

A mummy-like monster is seen nearby as Shraffe suddenly said, "Stop the car."

"Yes!" Nia shout happily as the car stops. He walks out of it and says, "Go first. I wanted to find one of our best generals."

The car moves away as Ayumi asks, "Shouldn't we help him?"

"No," Sam responds, "That's a Yummy, a desire-based monster. And the heroes that might appear at the scene is..."

"OOO!" Ayumi shouts happily. Kamen Rider OOO is one of her favorite shows. "And Births! And Poseidon! And..."

"You should stop now," he stares into her soul, annoyed by her perkiness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shraffe walks around the place as he saw a black-sided vending machine. He then examines the machine as he presses the buttons. He then inserts a silver coin as a red can is out from it.

Taking the can, he opens the can as it becomes a mechanical red bird. Shraffe then throws the bird midair as it flies away from there.

Two men appears nearby as the blonde-haired one said,, "Eiji, there's a Yummy."

The other one, Eiji Hino, nods as he wears a belt with three slots on it. He then inserts three medals; red, yellow and green and scans them with a circular object.

_TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TATOBA! TATOBA-TATOBA!_

A huge circle of traffic light's color appears on his body as he gets a black with traffic light-colored lines. His red head looks like a hawk's body with green eyes. His upper part of his body is yellow with a claw on his gauntlet. His lower part and his feet is green. He is Kamen Rider OOO.

Eiji jumps toward the mummy and claws it, but it seems the monster's body is too strong for those attacks. It suddenly changes its appearance into a rooster-like appearance and strikes him with its knife, which he manage to run away by jumping away from there.

Shraffe looks closely at the two fights as he heard an engine noise behind him. A grey and green hero, Kamen Rider Birth, runs past him and joins the fight as well.

"Gotou-san!" shouted Eiji as he uses his silver sword and slashes the rooster.

_DRILL ARM!_

A drill appears on Birth, Shintarou Gotou's right hand as he hits the chicken twice. Eiji then jumps in and slashes it.

Shraffe sighs as he takes out a grey medal with a panda on it and looks at it for a while. The blonde man saw him as he mutters, "Core Medal?"

Shraffe then looks at OOO and shouts, "Eiji, grab this!" He then throws the medal toward him.

Eiji grabs the medal and looks at it. He then turns toward Shraffe, "Who...?"

Without wasting more time, he switches his yellow medal with the grey medal and scans it.

_TAKA! PANDA! BATTA!_

The yellow claw changes its color into grey as the emblem changes its combination. Eiji bows a bit suddenly as he said, "This claw feels heavy all of a sudden."

The rooster chrages in toward him with its knife, seeing an opportunity but Eiji quickly reacts by his slashing his claws. It seems the claws gave him a greater damage.

He then scans his medals again.

_SCANNING CHARGE!_

Readying with his claws, he strikes the rooster upward as it flies high. He then changes his legs into grasshopper-like legs and jumps high. Eiji struck the bird the claws and slams it onto the ground. The chicken dissolves into medals.

OOO and Birth de-transform as the blonde quickly grabs the colored medals from Eiji.

"That Panda Core Medal, you better throw it off," Shraffe said, walking toward them.

"Who are you?" Gotou asks him.

Shraffe responds, "I will answer that question, but first, Ankh, you need to give that medal to Eiji."

"Don't be joking!" shouted Ankh as he keeps the medals into his right hand, which is now looks like a red bird-themed gloves. As soon as the Panda medal is absorbed into him, an electricity is felt by him as the medal jumps out and ended up into Eiji's pocket.

Eiji is shock, "What was that?"

Shraffe begins to explains, "My name is Ashraf Naqiuddin but you can call me Shraffe. I am..." he gives a card for both Eiji and Gotou, "one of the Affliate."

Gotou looks at the card for a while. Eiji reacts, "Affliate? You mean, the military-like organization that was silenced until now?"

"Yes. And that medal I gave to you is an artificial Core Medal. Since it is created not out of desire, the desireful being like him cannot touch it at all."

"Artificial Core Medal?" Gotou asks, "So, people can create Core Medals just like that?"

Ankh smirks, "Heh, I wonder how long did I slept that I missed a lot of unexpected things."

Shraffe looks away, "From what I know, you didn't even sleep. You died before because your core medal is cracked."

He smirks as Gotou walks forward, "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see your boss, Kousei Kougami."

"Kougami-san?" Eiji asks as Shraffe nods, "I need to talk to him about something. It is really urgent."

"Let me show you the way," Gotou said as he walks away from there. Shraffe follows him from behind, not before flipping a medal toward Eiji as the traffic light rider grabs it. He then looks at the medal as it shows a crab-like insignia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Ayumi are seen riding a bike through a road. After a while, they suddenly stop on the middle of the road. A girl in yellow is already there. Her face looks exactly like Kotoha.

"Suzuka?" Sam asks her, right after he opens up his helmet.

Suzuka smiles at them, "Sam. Ayumi."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rina is in a huge room in a hotel somewhere at the city as she is watching a show on a television. She then lets out a really long breath, "Ani left me. How could he do that to me..."

Sarah saw her and sits beside her, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Ani left me."

"He tries to find Suzuka, right?" Sarah ensures the girl as she replies, "Yes, but at least let me join in as well. How could he do this to me, leaving me here alone. I thought I am someone special to him..."

Sarah felt something creepy as she tries to asks, "What do you mean by special? You are his twin, right?"

But her question could not be answered as Sam's voice is heard then, "We're home, bringing friends."

He enters the place, along with Ayumi and Suzuka. Mako gets excited, "Suzuka, long time no see!"

"Ah, Mako-chan is here too?" Suzuka asks as Ryan appears behind her, "We are all here to find every single friends we had before so that we can counter a new threat. Also to start our adventures properly."

Takeru is sitting beside Inoue as the two are looking at bunch of files on the table. The files show a lot of information about any heroes who joined Affliate.

Takeru takes a look at a file showing Suzuka and looks at Suzuka for a while. He then back to the file and read it, "Suzuka Hanaori, Shinken Yellow X. Born with a lot of Earth Mojikara. Customized Shodo phone was created for her to stabilize her powers. I always wonder how come there is two Shinken Yellow."

Inoue smirks, "Then you should wonder why there is two Shinken Red in your family. Three, actually. The last one did not use brush, but instead just a digital lens on top of the phone. And he is a Caucasian..." he looks away, "...and only wanted to be known as Red Samurai."

Sam sits beside Suzuka, "Hey, we heard that you went missing before and did not live in that house more than 2 hours. Why is that?"

Suzuka smirks, "No need to know. Just say that I am rebelling."

"Sure there would be a reason on why are you rebelling," Sarah replies, "We were friends even before this whole world is changed its history. You can tell us your problem."

Suzuka sighs and decides to shout out loud, "My father is a huge pervert! He tries to fondle me once!"

"WHAT! ?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A not-really-old man is seen baking a cake inside an office in a building. All the while he is singing 'Happy Birthday' in gratitious English.

Also inside that office is a woman who is eating cakes. No, really. Cakes.

Gotou and Shraffe enter the office as Gotou speaks to the man, Kousei Kougami, "Kaichou, there is a man who would like to see you."

"I know," Kougami calmly said, "I saw everything earlier. Who would have guess that Affliate would have become so interested in Core Medals."

"What we did if for humanity to survive in the future," Shraffe responds, "That's why Affliate has been standing for decades. It is all for the sake of this world."

Kougami smiles, "But, you said there is no desire in those medals. So it is useless."

"It's not," he replies, "Technically, desire came from human. If human are the one who use that medals, those desire can be transmitted into them. Think of them as desire traps. We made them desireless from the start to avoid any contact with those Greeeds out there."

Gotou then steps forward, "Sir, I still need to know something. Why there are still Greeeds out there. I thought the generation before us fought them before and managed to destroy each and one of them?"

Shraffe turns toward Gotou as he said, "That's why we are here. And it seems Eiji and Ankh is here as well. Why don't you guys join us in this conversation?"

The woman, Erica Satonaka opens up the door as Eiji and Ankh fell onto the floor with Ankh at the bottom. He quickly pushes Eiji away, "Move!"

The two stand up as Ankh speaks to Shraffe, "I also would like to know how on Earth that I was resurrected if my Core Medal should have been destroyed."

"I wanted to know that too," Eiji said.

Shraffe summons his brace as it starts to show a holographic images of Core Medals and Cell Medals breaking into pieces and into a black void.

"Before, the past OOO had destroyed every single Core Medals and some other Cell Medals. But, for some reason, someone else had found the original formula of creating the same Core Medals that was done by alchemists centuries before. Because of that, those Greeeds were resurrected once again. Even Ankh was resurrected as well in the process."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My dad is a space enthusiast," Suzuka is speaking to them, "He is so obsessed with space that he even worked with NASA. And sometimes he brought the space topic at the table. And my brother gets infected by that feeling. I am not complaining, but I really love the family scene and really wished that I could see this scene once more."

"But, ever since both my dad and my brother gone missing into space, our family has gone wreck, especially my mom. She always gets depressed easily irritated. She ever speak about that in front of our face, but I can actually saw through it. She also become so easily to be manipulated and that's how she ended up with that lumberjack, Hiruko Shiroi Sandaime."

"He is such a pervert man. He always tries to do something bad and weird to me. But, my sister is too naive that she...she..."

Sam taps her shoulder as she turns toward him, "There's no need to say that. We have heard a lot."

Ayumi wanders around the room, "Shraffe did mentioned that Hiruko is a Gatekeeper. What is that?"

Everyone shrug.

Sarah looks at her phone for a while as she suddenly speaks, "Gatekeeper is a term used on someone who has the ability to speak to ghosts and to enter the ghostly realm. They can also summon a bunch of pyreflies that can imitate anything similar to the dead or anything the dead had when they are still living."

Rina wonders, "Hm, I can't help but wonder if it has something to do with Kotoha's evil aura that Sam and Ani felt before."

Ayumi turns toward her in shock, "Hey, how did you know?"

Rina smiles as she explains, "Me and Ani are twins that are connected entirely with each other. What I can feel, he can and vice versa. What he can see, I can and vice versa. We can feel, see, smell, touch anything that each of us have. We can even contact with each other through our mind, literally."

"And what is he doing right now?" Mako asks as she responds, "With OOO...and Birth and some more people in Kougami Foundation."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at Kotoha's house. Kotoha climbs down the stairs as she stretches her muscles a bit. She then yawns a bit and look at outside the window. All she can see is a wind breezing through the trees.

Hiruko climbs down the stair as he mutters, "That was fun as always. We should do it whenever you are at home."

Kotoha smiles at him as she feels something. She then turns toward the same window. In addition to what she saw before, there is a silhouette of a girl standing outside of the house. It...was her.

She quickly runs out of the house and saw a girl who looks just like her. She proceeds to ask, "Who are you?"

The girl slowly mutters, "Kotonoha. Kotonoha Hanaori."

"Kotonoha?"

"What you did just now is a disgrace to Hanaori. A disgrace to samurai," the girl mutters.

Kotoha is shock as Kotonoha keeps on talking, "What were you thinking, commiting adultery with your step-dad? Even if there is no blood relation with him, there is no reason for you to approach him."

"But...what about our mom?"

"That's her storyline. And now she is no longer holding the burden of this world with her, it's up to you to clear her name as Shinken Yellow," Kotonoha replies, "Suzuka is unable to do that. Instead, you are the one that have been chosen. What are you doing right now is the reason why Suzuka always stay away from you two."

"What is this all about?" Hiruko's voice is heard as he is standing nearby them, "Trying to escape my clutch?"

"Clutch?" Kotonoha asks as she prepares herself, "You mean, you did all this mess?"

Hiruko smirks as he chants something. The land around the place lights up as something came out from the ground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shraffe is walking out of the building along with Eiji, Ankh and Gotou as Eiji wonders, "I wonder why those Greeeds have to be resurrected?"

"It's because those Greeeds are representing human's most common desires. And those alchemists thing might have something to do with it," Shraffe responds.

All four of them suddenly turn toward a huge black cloud formed on top of the forest.

Shraffe then shouts, "That's Kotoha's home!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and others are looking at the cloud as he gets a phone call and answers it, "Hello, Shraffe? What! ? Kotoha is in danger! ?"

Suzuka looks at Sam as she is worried, "Kotoha..."

Sam turns toward others, "Then we should all move as well!"

Everyone runs out of the place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shraffe, Eiji, Ankh and Gotou reach the forest first as Eiji asks, "Is your friend lived in here?"

"Yes."

A lot of fish-like monsters appear out of nowhere as everyone is shock.

"What are those things? Doesn't look like Yummy!" Gotou asks as Shraffe said, "Well, there are more than Yummy in this world."

**"Affliate Henshin!"**

**"Henshin!"**

Ankh, without transforming, just gone and beat those fishes casually.

Birth shoots those monsters around the place as he shouts, "Let me handle this one! You two help your friends!"

Shraffe and Eiji nods as the two run deeper into the forest, not before Ankh shouts, "Eiji, take these with you!" and give a case full of medals.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A lot of trees appear out of the ground as some of them attack Kotonoha. One of them grab Kotoha and brings her toward Hiruko. She faints from the impact.

The man strokes her hair as he said, "Don't worry, honey. Soon, my caln will be revive once more!"

"Clan? What clan?" Shraffe and Eiji appear as they try to kick him, but a tree just knock them away toward Kotonoha.

Shraffe looks at her and immediately recognizes her, "Kotonoha? What are you doing here?"

"You remember me?" she asks as he nods, "How's our daughter?"

The girl grabs his shoulders and shakes him vigorously, "You can still ask such thing when we are seriously in danger! ? Of course she is fine! She is with all the Lost Souls! Can't you actually think straight! ?"

"Err...guys?" Eiji asks as a huge tree attacks them, knocking them away.

Shraffe lands on his two feet as he summons his gun and shoots those tree. He then takes out his broadsword and slash it, separating it into two.

Kotonoha takes out her Shodo phone and strokes only one line as the line immediately covers her body, giving her a Shinken Yellow appearance with a bettle horn and a pair of insect wings behind. She then flies off to save her sister, but get knocked once more.

EIji switches his yellow medal with a blue one as he scans it.

_TAKA! UNAGI! BATTA!_

He then jumps high and ties a branch with his whip as he swings from tree to tree, but still getting knocked over.

Sam and others arrive as Suzuka sees Kotoha and Hiruko, "Hiruko, what the hell are you doing! ?"

Hiruko laughs out loud, "I don't know, maybe trying to revive back my Shiroi clan! ?"

"What clan?" Inoue asks as Tendou looks at his Android phone for a while. He then answers, "Shiroi is a notorious clan that was long gone through time. A clan that only loves killing, it was said that the clan was defeated by the first Affliate and was isolated from the world forever. And it seems the clan is no longer here."

"And I am the only survivor of my clan! I have to live for thousand of years just to lower my sanity! My clan died as they had gone crazy and killed each other. Without killing, we can't live our lives properly! And I am the winner in that gruesome event! But at what cost!"

"Thousand of years? Why did he looks so young?" Ryan asks as everyone shrugs.

Takeru then steps forward, "What we really need to do right now is to save Kotoha!"

**"Affliate Henshin!"**

Everyone transform into their respective battle form and join in to fight those trees...and monsters.

Rina suddenly asks, "Hey, where did these monsters came from?"

Sam slashes those monsters as they turn into medals. He then strikes one of the trees' branches as it turn into medals. He turns toward Hiruko and shouts at Inoue, "Shoot him! I need to confirm something!"

Inoue changes his RideBooker into gun form and inserts a card into his buckle.

_ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!_

A lot of dopplegangers of the RideBooker appear as Inoue shoots a lot of lasers straight toward Hiruko. There's a lot of trees covering him, but one managed to hit his feet. A lot of medals are seen out from him.

Sam saw this as he shouts, "He is a medal monster! These trees and monsters are Yummys!"

"Then, this man is a Greeed!" Birth jumps into the scene as he inserts a medal into his belt.

_DRILL ARM!_

A drill is formed around Gotou's right arm as he smashes those monsters with the drill.

Eiji switches his red and green medals with blue medals and scan those.

_SACHI! UNAGI! TAKO! SHA-SHA-SHAUTA! SHA-SHA-SHAUTA!_

His birdy head changes appearances into a whale-like helmet and his grashopper feet change into octopus' tentacles.

Eiji turns into water and tries to dash toward Hiruko but he quickly saw that and gives a roundhouse kick that causes him to be pushed away.

Suzuka spins her sword and changes it into a crane as she throws the crane toward one of the tree and swings swiftly around the tree. Shinken Yellow X finally reaches Hiruko as she changes her crane into Shinkenmaru and attakcs him. He throws Kotoha's body to the side and summons claws as his gauntlets with a piece of paper.

Eiji eventually lands nearby him as he switches some more medals.

_TAKA! KUJAKU! CONDOR! TAAAJAADOOORU!_

The head of OOO is now the head that looks exactly as the birdy head earlier, except the bird's lines are more bigger and the eyes are red rather than green. Wings-like shoulder pads appear, as well as a spinner on his right hand. The feet is red complete with yellow talons.

The two has a brawl with Hiruko as Hiruko has a hard time defending himself. Eiji jumps and gives a circle kick that damages his left claw a bit. Suzuka then slashes the claws with one slash that causes the weapons to be turned into dust.

Hiruko throws a piece of paper onto the ground as it separates him and the two heroes away. He then summons a gattling gun and shoots the two away from there.

Inoue quickly grabs Suzuka while Eiji flies and lands safely.

"We can't even reach him now!" Ferhad shouts, "Why did anyone have to create a gattling gun in the first place!"

Kotonoha flies around the place as Rina grabs her feet and writes something in the air. A lot of snow appears around the place and cornered Hiruko.

Everyone readies their final attacks with Suzuka spins her sword with a yellow disc in it and Eiji scans his medals. Everyone jumps high in the air as Rina, Suzuka, Kotonoha, Takeru, Mako and Ryan throws some beam toward Hiruko. Others then give him a good kicking orgy festival as the old pervert man is thrown away.

The team proceeds to attack him even further, but they were attacked by waves of water. Everyone is thrown onto the ground far away from there.

Three figures appear around him. The first one looks like a some kind of green beetle. The second one is female-looking figure with tentacles on her feet and a whale as a head. The third one is the biggest among the three, as the head is an elephant-like.

Ankh appears nearby the heroes as he said, "Uva? Mezool? Gamel? So, you guys have returned?"

"You too, Ankh-boy?" Mezool teases as Uva said, "I don't know what happened before, but I believe that this is what human called as fate."

Shraffe struggles to stand up, "So, you are the one that revived those Greeeds?"

"You knew?" Hiruko smirks, "That's the cue for me to kill you guys."

The trees are suddenly pulled out of the ground and thrown toward them as a huge rock appears out of nowhere, becomes the barrier between them. The rock is then gone.

Suzuka looks around the place as she saw a woman standing nearby them. She is holding a Shodo phone. She quickly recognizes her, "Mom!"

Takeru turns toward the woman as Sam speaks to him, "If you wanted to know who that is, she is Kotoha Hanaori Sr, Kotoha's mother."

"You knew her?" Inoue asks as he said, "She used to visit us before."

"Miss Kotoha!" Shraffe said as the woman moves forward.

She then opens up her mouth, "I thought that you have already healed from your killing-sanity, but I never thought that you only focused on reviving your clan. And now you are targetting my daughter! Leave her alone!"

"Well, you should blame yourself in the first place!" Hiruko laughs, hearing her words, "You never told me that you had lost you ability to have a child again!"

"You never asked me!"

He looks away as he shouts, "Shut up! Your daughter will become my bride!"

Kotoha Sr writes something in the air, "Not if I can stop it, even if her soul has to be shattered in the process, literally!"

A yellow kanji word 'Separate' flips as it goes into Kotoha's body. She then changes into orbs and flies away from there.

"Kotoha!" Suzuka shouts as she looks at those orbs. An orb land on her palm as she turns toward her mother, "What just happened, mom? What did you do?"

"I just separated herself into orbs. Those orbs fly by themselves to the safe place around this planet to hide themselves. That is a seal I made in case Hiruko try to revive her clan through any of you. She is only sleeping in that form and can only regain herself back if all orbs are together," Kotoha Sr explains. She then points toward Hiruko, "I challenge you to search for the rest of the orbs!"

"Heh, a challenge? I'll take that challenge!" shouts Hiruko as he and the Greeeds gone away.

Kotoha Sr cries a bit as Shraffe realizes it, "Miss Kotoha, it must be hard for you, right?"

The woman nods, "I thought that I could contain his desire to revive Shiroi clan, but all I did is making my daughter suffer. If only I let your dad killed him in the first place..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Kotoha, what are you talking about! ?" a man said to Kotoha Sr as she turns toward him, "Please. He is still human. I'm sure my earth Mojikara is enough to contain that desire of him!"_

_Another man looks away as he said, "I don't know what are you planning to do, but it is hard for me to approve this plan of yours."_

_"Please, Tono-sama!" Kotoha Sr grabs the man's hands, "At least let me have my own use in Affliate. I don't want to be left as a backup. Not anymore."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shraffe moves close to Rina as he whispers, "Did you get that memory?"

"I can't. It's too vague," she sighs.

Rina has the ability to read people's mind, but it can be very exhausting and can cause her sight for a while.

Sam then asks the woman, "Can't he find any other suitor?"

She suddenly laughs, which cause panic among themselves, "That recluse, searching for someone else? He is so scared of the outside world! How can he search for someone else?"

She then calms down as she continues, "Beside, he only choose anyone that have a really strong inner powers. Suzuka is his first target, but luckily she resists him so hard. I think he finds that Kotoha is his suitable bride."

Shraffe turns toward Eiji and Suzuka, "You two, there's something we need to tell you."

The two pay their attentions toward him.

"We are on a mission around the world to recruit as many people as we can to join Affliate Zero, our own division. It's because we are the only one who can fight a new upcoming threat. This requires us to travel to any place we can in this world. Would you join us?"

Suzuka steps forward, "Let me join you guys! I will find Kotoha before they do. I don't care how many did I have to pay!"

Miss Kotoha nods, "It's all on your shoulders now. I am too old to fight a lot, unlike you guys."

Eiji hesitates, "I don't know about that...I mean, I have to take care of this place, right?"

"Don't worry about that, Hino," Gotou responds, "Me and some other heroes are here."

Ankh smirks, "I still have my full form. Those medals will be with you for a while. Make sure they are not lose anywhere, okay?"

Eiji then said to Shraffe, "Well, it is good to have some experience, right?"

"That's two then," Sam responds.

Nearby, Sarah is asking Kotonoha, "My memory isn't that clear, but can you explain about what did he meant when he asked about you two's daughter?"

Kotonoha giggles, "About that? Don't worry. Back in WAR era, I sync myself with him to give him an energy boost, since his powers aren't as strong as he is right now. Because we syncing too much, a pure Lost Soul is suddenly born. Don't you worry too much. That girl has no blood relation in general. Think of her as an asexual product."

"That's...weird," Sarah stares at her as she laughs.

Unfortunately, Shraffe hears everything nearby, "Asexual product? Why does it sound so creepy?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere, a huge red ship is flying above a city as a man is seen looking at the place with a binocular. He slowly mutters, "I can see why South Korea is one great country."

A girl is walking in the city as she suddenly turns to her back as she mutters, "Somehow, this doesn't felt so right."

She then looks at a bilboard that promotes a girl group named SNSD. One of them looks a lot like her.

She mutters, "I just hate when people starts to compare her face with mine..."

She smirks as she walks away.

**Finally finish. I suddenly have an idea on how the story supposed to go. It took a long time, ya know? Sorry for the incest thing. Just love playing with those.**

**So, Kotoha's orbs are needed to be collected before Hiruko gets the rest. Still, she is technically safe since one of the orb is with Suzuka. Really? More plot to be revealed around the members of the team.**

**Next: The team gone to South Korea. It is revealed that Shraffe, Sam, Ayumi and Ferhad formed a band in the name of New Sogambut Boys Projk/NSBP in Youtube. Also, we will have more members to join in the team.**

**Now, for the newest members' profiles:**

**Name: Suzuka Hanaori  
Age: 17  
Designation: Shinken Yellow X  
Bio: A rough-hearted girl. Even though she is technically younger than Kotoha, she always acts as the big sister and smarter than her sister. Has a really strong Earth Mojikara, maybe due to her Rayonix's- I mean, a strange energy reside in her.**

**Name: Eiji Hino  
Age: 17  
Designation: Kamen Rider OOO  
Bio: Everyone actually realizes that his name resembles that one character in Kamen Rider OOO. That's because his father is the OOO before him and that series is created based on true story. He gets the OOO Driver ffrom his dad.**

**We are going to get more members after this! Make sure to alert this if you loved it!**


	7. Quest in Korea

Quest in Korea

"Yeah, we are finally in South Korea!" Ferhad shouts in happy, "Long live K-pop!"

"What's with him?" Mako asks Sam as he responds, "Foreigner K-pop fan."

Tendou walks toward Shraffe, who is looking straight toward a building, "Are we waiting for anyone?"

It seems his question appears without the need for anyone to answer it. A huge red van arrives and stops in front of him.

The window is slowly opens up as a girl waves toward them from inside, "Hi!"

Shraffe stares at him, "Seong-ni, did you stole your mom's car again?"

"No! Don't you trust me anymore! ?" the girl shouts at him.

Rina stands up from the ground and said to others, "Everyone, this is our third-line cousin, Yon Seong-ni. She is currently 16 years old."

"16? Driving a car?" Inoue stares toward her, "She is incredible."

Suzuka asks, "What do you meant by third-line cousin?"

"It's mean she is connected to us through our great grandparents," Sam responds.

Eiji startles, "It's impressive that you can search for such information."

"That's because we have met all of our first-line till fourth-line cousin," Ayumi explains, "Our families have been doing this for generations."

Everyone that is just Shraffe's friends glares away, "Ooookaayy?"

"Let's go to your hotel then!" Seong-ni cheerfully said, "And Shraffe and some can live at my home!"

"What do you mean by some?" Takeru questions with Shraffe answers the question, "That's mean I can choose which one stays with us for free."

As everyone loads the back of the van with things, Rina suddenly pulls Sarah and whispers, "Sarah, you need to know something about Seong-ni."

"Hm?"

"Seong-ni..." she hesitates, "She loves Shraffe so much."

"Ssssso?"

"Seong-ni...she really loves him so much and will act spoiled at him, more than me. She's obsessed with him."

"That's fine by me," Sarah smiles, "At least someone could help out control that beast resides inside him."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A huge red ship floats on the sky slowly.

A man wearing a long red coat is seen sitting on a huge chair, "Well, I do hope this place has at least one treasure."

A girl in a pink dress came into the scene and preparing some dishes on the table. A man in squared shirt then appears to help her out and put some food.

A girl in yellow mutters, "Marvelous, how can you be so sure that this place has some treasures left?"

"Because treasures are everywhere," a man in blue walks out from the upstair, "It's just that simple."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So?" Seong-ni turns toward the front passenger seat, Shraffe, "Who will be going with you?"

Shraffe looks at the passengers on his back for a while, before making his quick choice, "Sam, Ayumi, Sarah."

"YA!" Rina shouts, "What about me! ? Don't you care about me anymore! ?"

Shraffe and Seong-ni chuckles as the car goes on.

Behind them, a paw is stomped onto the ground. This leaves a crack on the road.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere at a bungalow, a girl is helping a woman cooking something.

"Jun, could you pass that bottle?" the woman asks the girl as she responds, "Yes, ahjumma."

Seong-ni's car stops in front of the house and parks at the house's courtyard.

She shouts as soon as she jumps out of it, "I'm home!"

Jun hears the voice as she turns toward the woman, "Ahjumma, could it be that he is here?"

She just nods. Jun quickly runs out of the kitchen happily.

Seong-ni is helping Shraffe, Sam, Ayumi and Sarah getting their stuff into the house when Jun appears at the front door, "Shraffe! Sam! Ayumi! Sarah too! ?"

"Jun, I've been missing you so much!" Shraffe rubs her head as she gets pretty excited about it, "Me too!"

"So? How's today's work?" Seong-ni asks her as she responds, "While others have been doing such good job lately, Geo and Kevin are still checking out one are at the end of the beach."

Sam stares at both of them, "Wow, you two are still doing those jobs? While you guys are still in high school? Didn't I told you guys not to interfere with the Affliate's administration while you guys are still studying?"

"What can we say?" Jun responds, "We are one of the top agents of Affliate. We should at least helped out the underlings."

"Ya, you started to speak like Seong-ni," Ayumi mutters as Seong-ni quickly responds, "Well, you started to speak like a Korean."

The older woman snaps, "What are you guys talking about! ? I AM speaking in Korean right now!"

Yes, they are speaking in Korean right now. They are no longer speaks in Japanese like the chapter before or even English or Malay when they are in Malaysia. That's how this story rolls.

Shraffe just smirks. Seong-ni, his cousin and Jun, the 300 year-old girl that lives inside the body of a 16 years old, are two of four top agents of Affliate in South Korea ever since they first joined it last year. No, they are not his senior because when this arc started, this story has skipped 2 years from the first three chapters. This how the story rolls.

And, since the other two has been mentioned, Yun Geo and Dong Kevin are their classmates. The four have been a great team before.

Truth to be told, the only reason the four starts to get harder missions are because a year before, them, Shraffe and some other people fought a huge mysterious monsters at the Bermuda Triangle. Newbies normally won't get hard missions. That's also the reason why the story is skipped (because nothing good happens in the middle).

Sarah looks at Jun, "Say, how's your sister?"

"Owh, she is just fine. Although it is hard to stay there, ruling the whole tribe while being a mother at the same time."

Shraffe and Sam look away, ignoring those words. The harsh is that they became fathers accidentally before.

"That's real bad..." Sarah and Ayumi glare at the two.

"Hey, why are here in the first place?" a man asks as another man, slighty more handsome responds, "I told you. There is a huge treasure buried under there, and if we or anyone from Affliate did not found it first, we are in a deep trouble."

The two, Kevin and Geo are right now inside a cave.

And suddenly something appears out of a hole and strikes the two. It is a huge white snake as the snake seems to be speaking, "Who dare disturb my nap time! ?"

"Owh, crap!" Kevin mutters as Geo shouts, "No time for words other than henshin!"

**"Affliate Henshin!"**

Geo wears a green adventurer-like armor that has an Indiana Jones-like theme. Kevin is...Kamen Rider Meteor.

**"The virus inside me, even with the help of bad climate, and even the dark side of this body, it is I, Adven-1, won't be giving up on this adventure!"**

**"It is who will decide your fa-**Ya! How can we still do some role call! ?" Kevin shouts as Geo calmly responds, "My character is the one that is supposed to do the role call. You are just a Kamen Rider.

"SHUT UP! ?" the snake snaps, "Don't you know who I am? I am Ninja Orochimaru, the king of snakes!"

"But you are not the one that have the Sage mode," Geo tries to do some bad joke, but Kevin punches him hard, "YA! YOU STILL HAVE TIME TO DO SOME REFERENCE TO NARUTO! ?"

Geo stands up as he cracks his fists, "Alright, let's finish them and gets reunite with Shraffe and others!"

The two jump toward the snake, and...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I HATE MY BROTHER! ARRGGHH! !" Rina is shouting on her bed as the other girls just ignore her scream. She has been screaming like that ever since her brother did not chose her before.

Mizuki just chuckles, "I don't think uncle would want more pairing today."

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Suzuka opens up the door as the men storm into the room. Takeru asks the girls first, "Hey, did you saw what we saw at the outside?"

"You mean, that?" Mako asks as she points out at somewhere outside of the window.

A huge red ship is seen floating outside.

Rina takes a glance on it as she mutters, "Nah, that is just Gokai Galleon."

She took time to realize something, "Wait, Gokai Galleon! ?"

"That's what we have been thinking before," Shotaro mutters, "It seems that even Gokaigers existed in this world."

Inoue walks out of the place, "Well, we might as well check it out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Five people are standing below the ship, wearing weird outfits.

The one with the red jacket points out a huge sword toward somewhere random, "We are going to defeat all heroes..."

**"Gokai Change!"**

_GOOOORMIN!_

_SUGOOOORMIN!_

_DOGOOOORMIN!_

And now there are two Dogormin, a Sugormin and two Gormin there suddenly attacking the place.

Well, not much people are there at that time, but it is still a dangerous sitaution.

One Gormin nearly destroying a bench as Kabuto appears out of nowhere and kicks him away.

The heroes are standing in front of the villains as Inoue asks first, "I have to wonder, what the hell is happened here?"

The villains ignore them and start charging, but since they are only mooks, the Shinkengers quickly take care of them.

The five change back into their human form as they quickly use keys into their bulky looking phone.

_GOOOKAIGER!_

**"Gokai Red."**

**"Gokai Blue."**

**"Gokai Yellow!"**

**"Gokai Green!"**

**"Gokai Pink!"**

**"Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!"**

"Well, at least we know they are Gokaigers," Ryan mutters as the fight between them begin again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, why don't you say that Kevin and Geo are hunting the Mirror of Soul?" Shraffe is looking at Seong-ni and Jun with an angry face, "You do realized that you two have made the biggest mistake ever?"

"We scared that you won't believe us," Jun mutters with Ayumi interferes, "Lies!"

They just found out that Geo and Kevin, their friends were gone to a ruin under a cavern to search for Mirror of Soul, a mirror that is said capable to connect people from different worlds. But everyone knows that the cave is guarded by a huge snake.

"Sorry!" Jun shouts, pleading for their forgiveness.

Shraffe sighs, "Too late. We should move now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eiji and Inoue are fighting Gokai Red as their enemy keeps on shooting them from the short distance, making the fight really hard, since they can't really fight with bullets and stuff right now (Eiji is in TaToBa, while it is taking time to change RideBooker from sword to gun).

Gokai Red slashes Eiji but he uses his claw to trap him. Inoue then quickly smashes his forehead to the ground, making him turning back to normal.

Kabuto deflects every single of Gokai Green's attack as he mutters, "Truthfully, I don't need to strike back at all.

PANG!

He fell onto the ground.

And it seems the others just finished their short fight with the heroes.

They de-transform back to their civillian form as Inoue take a look at them for a while. He then looks at his phone, "Let's see...General Marvelous, Gokai Red. Joe Gibken, Gokai Blue. Luka Milfy, Gokai Yellow. Don Dogoier, Gokai Green. Yui Asano, Gokai Pink. They are with Affliate, but what the hell are they doing?"

The black-haired girl with pink soft jacket opens up her eyes first as she looks around, "Wha...what just happened?"

"That's the exact question we would like to ask you guys right now. Why are you guys fighting the citizens?" Ryan curiously asks.

Marvelous stands up first, "The last time we remembered is that we were sucked into a huge hole. And then we were forced to fight with a lot of armored heroes. The last thing happens is that we were eaten by a huge white snake."

"A huge white snake, eh?" Mizuki wonders.

Rina suddenly responds, "Guys, my brother told us that they are going to a cave at the forest not far from here. They are going to search for this thing called Mirror of Souls."

"That doesn't sounds good..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know what you guys just did? You guys just put your friends in danger," Shraffe keeps on nagging on the two young girls as they venture into a forest.

Sarah looks around the place, "I suddenly feels like that we are no longer in Korea."

"Of course we aren't," Sam looks at his GPS, "We are in Spain. We just ended up entering a some kind quick portal between two countries."

"That was fast," Jun looks at them as Shraffe sighs, "That's why you guys need to move as a team."

Seong-ni whispers, "And no one will pick you up..."

Shraffe makes a phone call as he speaks through the phone, "Hi, Jiyeon! Yes...we just arrived here in Korea. Now we have a mission, but we can meet up right after we finish this, okay?"

Ayumi chuckles, "You shouldn't forget that you are not the only friends he have that live in Korea."

"I hate it when she's right," the younger one whispers.

"AARRGGHH! !"

Adven-1 and Meteor are thrown away to the sky, along with the huge white snake.

_SATURN, READY? OK, SATURN!_

Kevin throws rings toward the snake, but his scales are really that strong.

Geo shoots a rope onto a tree and swing toward the snake. He then smashes it with his dagger. The slashes cracks some flesh as Kevin use this chance to strike.

_METEOR LIMIT BREAK!_

A blue-waved kick is sent into the exposed part as the snake crash landing onto the ground. Geo then shoots two cable nearby the snake and gives a powerful heavy kick, causing it to explode.

The two revert back as Seong-ni shouts, "Kevin! Geo! Help us!"

The two turn around and shocked to see Shraffe. Geo whispers, "God, save us all please..."

Shraffe cracks his fist, "Doing an S-level mission with only two people of this rank without any authorization from the headquarters, I should give you a good present."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, what are you saying is that you were under attack by someone and in the end you got controlled by him?" Takeru tries to recall back what the Gokaiger just told them.

Yui nods, "We tried to fight him alone, but he is just too strong."

"What does he looks like? Rina mutters.

Don explains, "His body is filled with a lot of robot-like parts. He has 4 cannon on his back that sometimes look like wings."

"You mean, this one?" Mizuki shows them a picture of a man and his hero-like suit, "This is Mark Yamato, G-Freedom. He is from an organization called Black Cards, one of the evil organizations that Affliate have been fought before. This guy here is one of the most wanted criminals."

Inoue sighs, "Well, I'm sure this is our side quest in this country."

Rina stands up, "Let's move. I'm sure ani will need our help."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The setting is in a cavern-like place. Huge tubes are seen at the huge part of there.

An asian man in black is seen walking straight into the room. He then looks at those tubes. There are people inside those liquid-filled tubes, floatng inside them.

The man then sits beside another man, "So, how's the reactions?"

"Negative. We have tried everything we have right now, but we still have no idea how did EVIL did such thing," the man in labcoat mutters.

The black man (no racism intended) sighs, "Don't tell me...what they used before were magics? In the year of 2010, where nobody really did believe in magic?"

"What are you talking about, Yungco?" the labcoat man turns toward him, "At that time, there are still a lot of people who believed in magics. Besides, we are researching about an organization that had lived million years ago."

A woman and a man then enters the place. The man that has a red scarf around his neck mutters, "Well, for now we are sure that thinking outside of the box are not enough. We still need more idea."

The woman interferes, "While you girls talking about magic, I just found out that someone just beat Orochimaru. Our base are now exposed. Also, there is a red ship floating outside."

The man in labcoat stands up suddenly, shocking the three. The red scarf man asks, "Yuji, what is it?"

"My bride...she's finally getting the bait all by herself."

Shraffe is looking straight toward the four, "Now, please explain to me why..."

Kevin quickly interferes, "It's Geo! He told us that our rank are going to increase again if we did a hard mission ourselves."

"I'm not asking about that," Shraffe cuts him off, "I told you before when you decided to join us. We gave you powers right after you are graduated with the hope that you will do whatever you want after this, right or wrong. Truth to be told, we never really care about you guys anymore and we have no right in ordering you guys. You four are now a division of your own, just like us from Malaysia. You guys should do your own job from that time onward. What I would like to ask is what happened to your Z System. And why did you have Meteor Driver with you? Aren't that supposed to be with Ryusei Sakuta, a classmate of yours?"

The four stare at him for a while. What? He looks at them with the look of 'Seriously, why did you have that?' kind of face. Their seniors are all looking at them.

Kevin answers, "Well, Ryusei fought a really powerful Pseudo-Zodiart that was made up from his family's powerful Astro Switch. And because of the same Zodiart that my ghost power was depleted just like that. What I need right now is the new Red Moon-powered stone in Gosei Village."

"What a coincidence," Sam responds, "In this journey of ours, we are going to go to Gosei Village just to check on those noobs, and also one of our agent there."

Ayumi seems confused, "What is Gosei Village? That's the first time I heard about that. Is it the same as Gosei World from the Tensou Sentai Goseiger TV show that was aired few years ago?"

Sarah nods, "Gosei Village is a place of human-filled with a strange gene-transmitted condition that gave them the power of nature. They were shunned by the world trillion years ago because of those conditions, just like other Changer Clans."

Seong-ni raises her hand, "Well, I think that mirror and whoever is guarding it right now will run away since right now I am seeing a huge red ship up there."

Shraffe slowly mutters, "Owh, crap. Doesn't you ever heard of deception mission, Rina?"

Inside the ship, Rina suddely felt something inside her head as she mutters, "I'm sorry, ani. I forgot to tell them to cloak this ship. But it's too late right now, right?"

He glares at the ship, "Rina, I will make sure I tell Mizuki to drown you at the swimming pool tonight."

A lot of tiger-like monsters appear out of nowhere and surround them and the ship as well.

"Okay, what! ?" Kevin shouts as he gives one his fist.

Takeru shouts, "Guys, let us all strike them down!"

**"Affliate Henshin!"**

**"Gokai Change!" **_GOOOOKAIGER!_

Seong-ni presses the pad on her left shoulder as she is now wearing a black suit all of a sudden. Jun summons a huge bow and shoots arrows straight to the sky. The arrows back to her and each gives her a pale pink or white armors. These two are known as Black Shi and Phantasm respectively.

Both team goes into the battle immediately. 'nuff said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We should move now," the woman said to all three of them, "We cannot risk on losing the mirror. The experiment is still not finish!"

Yuji is looking outside of the window, at the fight, "It is so close...I am finally going to get it...my long-term target...Gokai Pink herself...is finally here...after years..."

The red scarf man is also looking at the battlefield. It seems his eyes are fixated at the Korean teens.

He suddenly walks out of there as Yungco calls him, "Vince, where are you going?"

"Million years hatred...I will end it all," he walks out of the place. Yuji smiles and follows him, "I should greet my wife by now."

"Geez, people never learn," Yungco mutters as he turns toward the woman, "Kathy, start the engine. We are going to use the boost."

"Now?" she questions as he responds, "We need a good excuse to kill some time, right?"

Geo tries to stab one, but those cats are just annoyingly move around playfully. One roars at the four, but Seong-ni quicly throws some knives, followed by arrows by Jun. Geo and Kevin gives double punched to finish the rest with powerful wave right after the impact.

Geo suddenly grabbed by something that looks like red clothing and got lifted to the air.

"Geo!" Kevin shouts as he pushes a button.

_JUPITER, READY? OK, JUPITER!_

He slams his Jupiter-like fist onto the ground, giving him a boost and jumps high. The cloth crashes onto him and slam both him and Geo to the ground. Seong-ni and Jun quickly rush toward their friends.

The cloth appears as a winged beast and steps gently onto the ground, "Well, it seems you four are still as weak as always."

"Wow, even you got out of that island? How did you do that?" Shraffe and Sarah jump into the scene.

Sarah mutters, "Something's not right about him."

There he is, Vince Easter, Kaos. We met him when we were trapped in Bermuda Triangle a year ago. Long story short, Jun came from there, and this guy just pissed out of us for leaving him inside that cave with the Cthulu. Well, he is the bad guy after all. The one he hates the most are the Korean teenagers because they are the one that beat him up pretty much badly.

"Weird...how did he get out of there alive?" Geo mutters as Seong-ni shouts, "The best question is, what should we do now? That mirror is one of the most wanted artifact, and it took years to track it down. We might have to take for more years just to search for one. I hate it when we are facing something incomplete."

Vince moves toward them fast as Seong-ni summons kives out of her shoulder pad and throws them toward him, but he quicly deflect them all while reaching her and immediately slams her to the ground. Kevin jumps toward him and tries to beat him up with any martial art that he learnt, but he isn't as expert as the original user of Meteor after all. Jun and Geo joins in the fight, but he is just too fast for them.

With just a flap of wings, the three are thrown away from there. Of course, since such attack should have a time lag, which Seong-ni take this chance to use her special attack.

A lot of knives is combined together into a long wave sword as she strucks it into Vince's heart. Geo uses his rope to pull the sword away a bit, before giving a good punch to make it deeper. Jun appears above him, along with Kevin.

_METEOR: LIMIT BREAK!_

Jun shoots out a really huge arrow wave, followed by Kevin's kick. Explosion occurs as the impact.

The Korean teenagers cornering him, prepare to have a second round as if they are already know what will ahppen next.

Kaos appears out toward Kevin, but Jun quickly shoots arrows toward him, causing him to cease his attack.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Gokaigers, as seen on TV, keep on exchanging weapons while beating up the bad guys.

Something dark red-ish appears out of somewhere and grabs Yui from behind. He then proceeds to throw her toward a tree.

The rest of the pirates appear around her as Joe asks, "Are you okay?"

Marvelous seems fixated at the enemy right in front of them. He looks like Gokaiger, except his helmet is dark red and so is his inside shirt. The jacket is black.

**"Gokai Null. Yuji Asano..."**

"M...master?" Yui startles as she tries her best to stand up, "W...what are you doing here?"

"Master? Who is he?" Luka wonders.

Yuji smirks, "The slaves of Asano family should have follow the order of their master. And you are not an exception, even if you were born as Asano."

Don looks at his friend, "Wha...what is that supposed to mean?"

Marvelous steps forward, "I don't like him."

He charges toward the evil ranger as the two clashes their blades. Yuji seems to not really good in using saber, but at least his fist is strong enough. This actually causes Gokai Red to have a problem.

Marvelous is thrown away as he manages to land on his feet. He then takes out a key out of his belt, "I just hate you so much now."

At the same time, Yuji takes out a key as well.

_GOOOOSEI RED!_

_SHIINKENGER!_

Gokai Red changes into Future Gosei Red, a refined version of Gosei Red with an addition of metal-related skills. On the other hand, Gokai Null changes into Gedou Shinken Red.

Marvelous takes out the Skick Sword and charges toward Yuji, but it seems being a Gedou has its own advantages. Yuji effortlessly deflects each attack and strike when he sees necessary.

Gosei Red inserts a card into his Tensouder.

_EXPLOSION METALLIC POWER!_

A lot of metals form around him and becomes cannonballs as they crashes toward Yuji, but he has a better idea that has anything to do with Mogyuu Bazooka in his hand. Do the math.

The other four Gokaiger jumps in to finish him off, **"Gokai Slash and Blast!" **but Yuji just shoots the Mogyuu Bazooka at them and also toward Marvelous.

The five regroup as Yuji as Gokai Null points his gun toward them.

_FIIINAL WAAVE!_

**"Gokai Star Burst!"**

No, this is not a typo. Not even a research fail. This attack power really looks like the real Gokai Star Burst, but this one comes out of Gokai Null's Gokai Gun.

The impact of those attacks causing Gokaigers to be thrown far, crashing trees by trees and finally fell on the ground, reverting back to their civilian form.

"What a shame," Yuji slowly walks toward Yui. He started to carress her body, giving a creep out of her. He keeps on talking, "You are surely does not deserve the title of Gokai Pink. Maybe what you need is more help?"

"Get away out of her!" Sam and Eiji appear and tries to strike Yuji, but he quickly throws a hook and get flown away, thanks to an airship.

Inside the ship's bridge, Yungco and Kathy are standing while looking at the battlefield.

Kathy then mutters, "Well, at least they do listen to us when we gave the retreat signal. How do you know that they won't managed to defeat those two? Seriously, there are just so many."

"Because they won't be strong enough unless all Affliate Zero is gathered together," Yungco looks at her, "That's what the prophecy told us about, right? Even the immortal prince aren't strong enough without all of his friend."

Yuji speaks to Yui while hanging, "You have two choice, Yui; Return back as my slave, or use this power if you really want to be free," he throws a key toward her.

The key looks similar to Gokai Null, but it is dark pink instead of dark red.

Yui grabs the key as she looks at it for a while, "Is this...my destiny?"

Marvelous looks at her as he smirks, "Man, she is really in a bad conditon."

Sam squats as he looks at the key, "This is...Complete Gokai Pink..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vince keeps on beating up the Korean teens without much of the movement. Kevin tries to use one of his planetary power, but Geo is thrown toward him, distracting him. Seong-ni and Jun goes to beat him from behind, but it seems he has eyes behind him.

"Should we help them now?" Sarah asks as Shraffe nods, "Well, they lose their round now."

Shraffe clashes blades with Vince as the two lock in their position for a while.

The enemy then realizes something wrong, "Where is your girlfriend?"

"Which girlfriend? I have so many..."

"Hm?" Vince stares at him for a while as he suddenly got shot at his arm.

Sarah is at the sky. Few minutes ago, as Shraffe keeps his clashed sword firmly stuck with Vince's, Sarah use this chance to jump really high and use her sniper to aim at far away. THe further her aim, the stronger the bullet can be. And Vince lose all his focus as he tries his best not to slip his vision away from him even for a second.

Vince smirks, "I can see why you guys managed to defeat me back then. But you guys should know something."

His eyes glow as it blinds everyone around him. Seconds later, everyone falls on the ground as Shraffe mutters, "The power to give a burden toward your enemy...this is the power only those Seven Deadly Guardians have...what did you do to Yaya?"

"Owh, I just stole their stone, that's all," he shows them a ruby-like stone stuck onto his left palm. It seems it was hid during the battle, "You want this back?"

"Nah, you can keep that."

Vince smirks but he felt something wrong with his body. He started to vomit some blood out of his body. Jun slowly stands up, "The number one rule of using Xanato Stone; you have to be the official member of the Deadly Guardians. You will have to cost one per thousand of your life force for each seconds you used it."

Vince chuckles, "Only one per thousand? That's a bit "too much", isn't it?"

"How many did you used that?" Sarah stares at him as he starts to sweat under his suit.

Kaos quickly flies high and goes into the ship. The airship flies away from there.

Jun walks toward Shraffe, helping him, "Shraffe...my sister...she is..."

"It's okay. By now she should learn that there is no reason for her to keep on depending on that stone," Shraffe looks at her, carressing her head, "You shouldn't be worrying too much. She is an honest girl. If she needs your help, she will tell you, right?"

She smiles.

Geo's voice is heard, "Hey...anybody wanted to help me out here?"

Seong-ni stands up and stomps on his head once, "The burden had already been released, you fool."

Kevin sits and sighs, "The Mirror is away..."

"Well, the mirror is useless until the green moon, which is five months from now," Geo sits on the ground quickly, "We still have time."

He looks at Shraffe, "Say...this Affliate Zero of yours...can we join?"

"Why not?" Sam appears, helping Yui walking, "That's actually one of the reason why are we here anyway."

Jun and Seong-ni quickly hug Shraffe, "Yeah!~ We can be together again!"

This irritates him so much as he struggles to push the girls away, "You, underage girls! Do you want to make me a pedo?"

Sarah smiles as Rina appears beside her, "As the green moon comes, the prince has to make a choice for his queen. Then the world will be flourished with peace."

Sarah looks at her, "I don't think that the prophecy actually states what it actually is."

Marvelous appears from the bush, "We, Gokaiger, would like to lend you the help you might need. It seems we failed to grab that mirror."

Ferhad stares at him, "Hey, you don't really act like Captain Marvelous, ya know?"

"Because I'm not. I'm General Marvelous..."

Somewhere nearby, a man is seen grabs a yellow shiny ball and looks at it for a while, "I know have one."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"DAMN IT!" A man is shouting inside a base as he just finished destroyed a huge robot into pieces, "That pesky Affliate Zero! They keep on interfering our stuff! If they keep on doing this, the Rezzurion will never rise again! And our beloved World War Seven couldn't be realized!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Gokaiger decides to fly with their ship as they will only appear again when they need to. The rest are finally return back to Seoul as the are walking at the busy street of the state.

Takeru takes a deep breath as he looks at Shraffe, "So? Why are we still here?"

"Because we need two more from here," he is looking at his iPhone.

"Who?" Inoue wonders as Rina shows him two profiles.

_DONG SHUN-JI_

_PARK JIYEON_

"Them? It's been a long time since we last saw them," Geo looks at the paper as he responds, "How are we going to search for them?"

Sam is about to open his mouth when a group of girls suddenly surrounding them, "AHH! IT'S NSBP!"

**Finish. Introduced more plot point for some members. The Bermuda Triangle they refered to is one spin-off I don't know if I ever wanted to do it or not. A year prior to this arc, Shraffe and some other people are trapped in Bermuda Triangle as they are in a mission to save someone. It turned out Jun, who is found washed up at the beach before, is part of a tribe called Yaguja Tribe there. There, the tribe worships a Cthulu known as Xanato. And there are Seven Deadly Guardians that protect the place from any interference. One of them, Yaya, is Jun's sister and Shraffe was forced to married to her. Things happen and she is pregnant with his daughter without any "stuff" happened. That happens thanks to that ruby that become Shraffe's temporary power-up (which will appear in this series, don't worry), but with side-effect of making any girls that touched him while he is in that mode to get pregnant.**

**Next: There are bombs around Seoul and the heroes need to search for them fast! But with some interference, can they succeed? Also, more members.**

**New Characters Bio:**

**Yon Seong-ni  
Age: 16  
Designation: Black Shi  
Bio: A cheerful girl. She is also act as the leader of the Korean teens. She is Shraffe's long-tem cousin and also harbor feelings for him. She really hates people comparing her with Tiffany of Girl's Generation, and this happens because of their similar physical appearance. As Black Shi, she can summons a lot of different types of knives.**

**Yon Junyong/Jun/Yayaya/Kiya  
Age: 16 (face), 300 (real)  
Designation: Phantasm  
Bio: A physically strong girl. She is the chick of the team. She has a mixed feelings toward Shraffe; either as a brother-in-law or as someone she want to be with. She always wanted to be like Jiyeon, a member of an idol group, T-ara. As Phantasm, she is equipped with a huge bow that can shoot wave-shaped arrows.**

**Yun Geo  
Age: 16  
Designation: Adven-1  
Bio: He knows no tired. He is also an optimistic guy and sometimes love getting on other people's nerve. Only Shraffe won't get mad at him, as both really has hard time of being tired. As Adven-1, he is equipped with a whip and a small combat knife.**

**Dong Kevin  
Age: 16  
Designation: Kamen Rider Z (true), Kamen Rider Meteor (temporary)  
Bio: A serious guy, but he is dumb. Never argue with Geo even if the two are not in a good term mostly. As Z, he is supposed to have a power to summon ghost version of any heroes he is limited to.**

**General Marvelous  
Age: 21  
Designation: Gokai Red  
Bio: The leader of Gokaiger. He is very serious most of the time, rather than being a laid back like what in the TV show shows.**

**Yui Asano  
Age: 18  
Designation: Gokai Pink  
Bio: Before any Ahim de Famille's fan start bashing me, you guys should know that there are reason why I changed Gokai Pink as someone else. She is less chick and less patient. She is a bit emotional.**

**Note: The other three Gokaiger are just the same. No Gai? He has other role.**

**Now, watch-I mean, read these trailers.**

_AFFLIATE ZERO: SACRED JEWELRIES!_

_Someone played around with the space and time continuum, causing one dimension to be created and sucked certain people into that world, giving them new storyline. The Affliate Zero is now assign to get everyone there out of that world. The thing is, those Sacred Jewelries are making everything harder._

_Story based on chapters for certain people. Confirmed so far: Shraffe, Marvelous, Ahim, Luka, NKotoha, Gentaro and Stark._

_SHRAFFE'S STORY:  
"ARGHH! Why did we need to save those people?"_

_"This is sure the end of this world, huh?"_

_"Hi, me from the other dimension?"_

_"Wow, Kanna threw you away in favor of other color? I don't think that is actually happened though..."_

_"Affliate! GO!"_

_MARVELOUS' STORY:  
"You are now known as Uchuu Keiji Retsudo."_

_"You first mission is to capture that pirate."_

_"You're...me?"_

_"Hm...so you don't remember anything? That is bad..."_

_"General Marvelous, you are under arrest for piracy!"_

_"I'm sorry, but I'm no pirate. But you are, Retsudo, or should I call you Captain Marvelous?"_

_AHIM'S STORY:  
"Ahim de Famille, you are subjected to be kill in front of the civillian for piracy act and being a traitor of Planet Famille."_

_"Is this...my destiny?"_

_"It's me, Markus. Don't you remember me?"_

_"Have you ever wonder what will happen if Marvelous never takes a break at your planet before?"_

_"This is my sword...And I will rise Famille with this!"_

_LUKA'S STORY:  
"Luka Milfy, why don't you join us, Sacred Jewelries?"_

_"Fia? You...you are still alive?"_

_""Luka, this isn't real!"_

_"I...I have no choice then..."_

_"Luka, this isn't the end. Can't you remember anything?"_

_"Fia! I'm sorry, but big sister have to destroy you..."_

_NOIR KOTOHA'S STORY:  
"Milady,you are finally the winner among the mobs."_

_"Well, Yakuza is my life after all."_

_"This isn't you. Not at all."_

_"Takeru-chan, why won't you accept my love already?"_

_"Well, if I kill other dimension Kotoha, that will make me the ultimate Kotoha, right?"_

_GENTARO'S STORY:  
"Fourze...is a criminal?"_

_"Flying to space without authorize? What is that supposed to mean?"_

_"If I can't fight as Fourze, then I'm sure I can still fight as Red Buster!"_

_"Fourze, you are under arrest for the act of terrorism!"_

_"Sono-chan, what are you doing here?"_

_"Ah~, Gentaro-kun. Why don't you join us, Zodiart?"_

_LAST ONE_

_"Kisaragi, if you ever press that switch, you are no longer part of Kamen RIder Club!"_

_"UCHUUU KITAAAA!"_

_"This is Black Hole Zodiart, let's do this mano-o-mano!"_

_STARK'S STORY:  
"I don't think those people in spandex are actually our enemy. I mean, I'm not sure whether Loki owns them."_

_"Damn it! If Avengers can't help me, what should I do next?"_

_"How many Iron Man appeared in the multiverse? ? ?"_

_"Iron Man, Tony Stark!"_

_"Iron Sentai, attack!"_

_COMING SOON!_


	8. Being Human

Being Human

"AH~! IT'S NSBP!"

A lot of female pedestrians suddenly gather around them as they squeal in a really loud noise.

Everyone except Shraffe, Sam, Ayumi, Ferhad, Sarah, Rina and Mizuki is confused with the sudden commotion.

Ferhad whispers at Ayumi, "Did we got caught?"

"Maybe...?" she responds back.

"Hey, what happened?" Suzuka asks in worried as Seong-ni shouts, "No time, we should all run now."

As the group is cornered by those female, two figures are seen looking at them from nearby.

"As famous as always," the female one said. The male one beside her quickly responds, "Well, that's our Shraffe, full of charisma."

"What charisma got to do with popularity?"

"A lot," he said as the two walk away from there.

"NSBP, can I have your autograph please?"

"Shraffe-oppa! Could you sign this?"

"Ayumi-unnie, can we take picture together?"

"Sam-oppa, Ferhad-oppa, I love you so much!"

"What should we do! ?" Ferhad turns toward Mizuki and others, but they are now standing far away from them.

Suzuka just smiles, "I don't know what happened, but we don't think we should join any trouble you guys made..."

Kevin wonders, "What actually happened? Did they did something that turned them into famous people?"

Rina just gladly answers, "Owh, they just love posting sketches and music videos into their Youtube channel. Some of the song is in Korean though."

Seong-ni kicks a can away in angry, "How dare they did this without us..."

"They just made it this year," Jun responds, "I found that out two days ago."

"And why did you kept that from us?" Geo asks as she just answers, "Because I don't really recognizes them. They really look different with those outfits they wore. Now I realized that they are the well known NSBP."

"NSBP?" everyone asks as Mizuki explains, "For three generations before, the word SBP was used as a part of project that the one before us did. SBP is an acronym for Sogambut Boys Projk, as the one before us mostly came from Segambut, the place where we are living right now. The same name is used in the second generation. The next generation, lead by my grandpa and uncle's dad is known as SBP G3. G means generation. And now the torch has been passed as uncle is now the leader of the newly formed group under New Sogambut Boys Projk, or NSBP in short. The projects made by SBP are mostly out of fun."

"So...they are idol now?" Takeru asks, "Aren't that name they used before, in WAR era?"

Mako nods, "It seems they are. And they are quite famous back then. They might want to revive the experience back."

Tendou just smirks, "Whatever. It's not like they can walk through the path of heaven..."

"But the three generations before did..." Mizuki interferes, shocking him. He then changes his expression so sudden, "How dare they not invited us..."

Rina suggests, "Let's go for now."

The group walks away from there, leaving the four.

Ayumi smirks in disbelief, "They left us..."

"Shraffe, we are busy right now. Should we use that method?" Sam asks his cousin as he just nods in determination, "Let's do it."

Smokes suddenly appear as the four quickly jump away, "Run!"

"They are running away!"

"I still don't get my signature! Chase them!"

Inside one of the building nearby, a man is seen laughing at the scene, "Would you believe it? Affliate brats are here in town. Should we play with them for a while?"

"Let's..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Whatever happened, the four still did not separate like scenes in movies as they know it won't work since those crazy fans are too many and they can split up as well. One thing that differ the group is the stamina.

With their experiences on doing dangerous stuff in their previous mission as parts of Affliate, their stamina proves better as they can run a longer way than the fans. And this just happens in few minutes.

"Whew, glad it is finally over," Ferhad exhaustedly said as he furiously sits on the ground, "What was that all about? I never seen fans doing such stuff in South Korea. Am I missing anything here?"

Ayumi responds, "Fans, duh! That's what they do when they meet famous people they love."

"That's what YOU do when you meet famous people," Sam stares at her sharply.

Ferhad then speaks, "But, this is South Korea. Idols are just around the corner. Just now I saw Big Bang's G-Dragon passes by! But why us?"

Shraffe then concludes, "Well, maybe because we are not from here. It's rare to see us walking around on the street of Seoul. They might have been used to meeting random Korean celebrities here."

"Have fun, everyone?" a voice calls them as they look at the source of the voice.

Shraffe quickly turns cheerful, "Jiyeon~!"

He quickly hugs the girl tight as she is struggling to escape, "Get off me, you perv!"

"Don't call him perv, he likes it," Sam gives a word of advice for her. He then turns toward the man beside her, "Good day, Shunji."

"Good," he slightly bows, "What are you guys doing here, anyway?"

(Jiyeon: Stop hugging me!)

(Shraffe: Stop struggling against me!)

Sam smiles, "Looking for more comrades for the upcoming war."

"The upcoming war?" Shunji wonders, "What do you mean by that? World War 3?"

(Jiyeon: Get your filthy hands off me, pervert!)

(Shraffe: Never!)

Ferhad chuckles, "Wow, really? Even I know that World War 3 and World War 4 has been over years before we even born. Remember? Our generations before had war with each other?"

Ayumi is shocked, "How...did you know that?"

"Because Syer is a ninja. Ferhad's knowledge about ninja is so strong that ninjas are even his fetish," Sam mutters.

(Jiyeon: I won't let you molest me that easy!)

(Shraffe: It's just a hug! What makes you think I am going to molest you?)

Shunji asks them, "So, what about this war?"

"It is believed that a huge war that isn't supposed to be exist in this world's history is about to appear," Sam speaks up, "The Lost Souls saw this one and concluded that this world we are living in is still WAR world, in the process of making it's own identity different from the four main worlds in this dimension."

"Heh," Shunji looks away, "No wonder I still did not see that thing that Shraffe in Affliate world supposed to show; being chick magnet and having his own harem."

Ferhad laughs a bit, "What are you talking about? He still has his own harem, even if it is not as official as that world."

Shunji confuses and decide to turn to see Jiyeon and Shraffe.

The two are still with their hugging arguement. Jiyeon is trying her best to escape Shraffe's powerful hug as he tries his best to not let her go.

Shunji then chuckles, "Jiyeon, I thought you would enjoy being hug by him."

"What are you talking about?" Jiyeon snaps, "I am NOT attracted to this pervert!"

Shraffe creepily whispers into her right ears, "Then, tell me why don't you use your powers to escape from me? You know very well about that..."

"LET ME GO!" Jiyeon pushes him away as he finally releases his hug away from her. But not before kissing her soft cheeks.

Jiyeon got mad by this, "What are you thinking you are doing, perv! ?"

Shraffe just smiles. He then walks away, "Let's go. I think we shouldn't play around here considering our life is really 'dangerous' right now."

Ferhad stands up first and asks him, "What about recruiting them? Their abilities are useful."

"We can't do that," Shraffe responds coldly, "They are working under Special Squad. We can only recruit Affliate's members. That's the rule."

In this world, there are only two peacekeeping forces; Affliate and Special Squad. While Affliate is a non-govermental military-like group that was divided into groups of small numbers of their own, Special Squad is a non-govermental full military squad that works like an army. They might be splitting into few people, but they will still working in a large group.

These two forces might be differ to each other, but the two have no competition and a good diplomatic relationship. There will be no rivalries among them, since Affliate itself mostly came from Special Squad in their history long years ago.

Jiyeon scoffs, "Geez, what is wrong with him? Why is he keeps on doing that everytime he sees me?"

"Maybe because he misses you so much," Shunji turns toward her, "It has been a long time since you two are together. You have been rarely contacting him ever since you got promoted into Sergeant."

"I have a lot of stuff to do. I'm getting busier, you know?"

"But less busier than the time we are still privates. He knows that."

Jiyeon just sighs. If it's not because of him, she would never feel this life at all.

The truth is, Park Jiyeon here is part of the Lost Souls, the dead souls that have no other place in the dimensions other than their original world. These people are living in the world beyond time and cursed to live there forever, until the destined time arrive.

Her original world is from King's Zero, the alternate universe of Affliate Zero and WAR Zero where people are still living in medieval kingdom and stuff. If anyone asks, she is just a clone of the diva of that world and this world. She just bears the same name after all.

In that world, she can barely lives like a normal teenage girl would. Her existence is meant to participate in a huge war. But, since she was trained personally by Prince Shraffe, the Shraffe of that world, Jiyeon develops a feeling equals to normal humans. While her friends are the unstoppable killing machines, she would let go any of incapable victims. Thanks to Shraffe, she has a soul that turns her into Lost Soul eventually. She is the only clone of an existed human in the Lost Souls community. Others might just be the counterpart of the Lost Souls, the Forced. They are a being of pure evil, regardless how good they are before when they are still alive.

She has been dreamed of becoming a teenage girl living in Affliate Zero. And thanks to Shraffe she managed to gain a body that aged. The differences between normal humans and Lost Souls are that Lost's bodies won't be aging even if they stayed in one plac far too long. Also, Lost's full powers are restricted only in their own world and can only use up to 50 percent of their powers in the real life.

There is a harmful way for Lost Soul to become human once again. But, if they are dead they will return back as a Lost Soul with no chance of becoming a human again. It is not forbidden, but it's side effects are really bad.

To become a human, she need to fuse her own body with a human and quickly de-fuse themselves in the perfect duration of time. Too early and all of her powers will be drained, making her unconscious for who knows how long (using the Lost's mysterious clock). Too late and she will get pregnant. The same thing can happen to even male Lost Soul.

It's not that easy either. In order to de-fuse themselves, the two need to agree at the same time.

Lucky for her, Shraffe is a genius in certain stuff.

"Shraffe..." she just whispers, looking at him walking away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my god, tonight is Inkigayo!" Rina suddenly yells back at the hotel room.

It is already night, and for some reason Shraffe, Sam, Ayumi and Ferhad are nowhere to be seen.

She quickly turns on the TV and watch the Inkigayo shown on the television.

Mizuki's voice is heard from the kitchen, "Who is it tonight?"

"They said T-ara is going to be there."

Rina turns toward her left, flinches with Mizuki's sudden appearance.

Eiji looks at the two, "You two are a bit active in this one?"

"Of course. T-ara is our favorite Korean group," Mizuki mutters, "It's rare to see them in Malaysia, since our country is more attracted to the unnecessary sexiness of SNSD."

Takeru stands behind them, "Did you hate them so much? I heard they are pretty famous in here."

Sarah smiles, "By famous you mean famous for showing their sexiness, completely covering their bad songs and yeah, Korean fandom is a weird community I tell you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shunji and Jiyeon are seen nearby the venue of Inkigayo, looking around the place along with some people. All of them are wearing green jacket.

Shunji is speaking to all of them, "Just like what we have been told, there might be bombers here. Our job is to make sure this event goes on smoothly. Now, move toward your designated spot."

"Yes, sir!"

The group split up, leaving Shunji and Jiyeon.

Shraffe suddenly appears behind them, "Did I hear bombs?"

"Aargh! You scared me!" Jiyeon shocks as he laughs.

Sam, Ferhad and Ayumi appear in front of them. Sam then speaks to the two, "So, there will be bombs in there?"

"What are you guys doing here?" Jiyeon asks. She seems a bit panic about this.

Shraffe calmly responds, "Tonight is T-ara. Surely we don't want to miss them."

Ayumi speaks to them, "You know we are a huge fan of T-ara, right? I mean, you have been seeing our future right?"

"Since I'm human now, I would say that I cannot see any changes that should have been happened ever since I've become a human years ago."

Shunji mutters, "Still, we have to find the bomb if it's real so that the show can go on smoothly."

Shraffe suggests, "Then we should all split up right now and find those bombs quick. I'll take the backstage."

Ferhad wonders "Backstage? But you cannot just enter it without..."

Shraffe shows a pass, "Without a backstage pass? You mean like this one?"

All of them are shocked.

"Ho...how did you even get that thing?" Ayumi shouts as he mutters in smile, "I have an insider."

He then disappears into the backstage.

Jiyeon speaks to them with her back facing them, "I'll take the roof," and jumps onto the roof.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, she just wasted 30 minutes searching through that giant hall's roof. The roof alone costs a lot of sweat.

Jiyeon decides to rest for a while before searching for the bomb again. Based on her war knowledges and experiences, infiltration bombing like this one won't occur when people are still going into the place. Maybe the bomber ain't here yet.

As she looks at all of those people down there, she slowly reminds herself her own past for some reason.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_[King's Zero; 3012]_

_In a huge building, there can be seen two type of human. One, the human who seems to be somekind of scientist working under military. They looks like the authority in here._

_The rest of the people are...well...clones. They are clones produced from the DNAs of a lot of people to create clone soldiers. Those clones are inside a room with some scientists are interacting with them._

_Shraffe and Sarah are seen outside of the room, escorted by few scientists._

_"I am sorry for not knowing of your arrival, Your Highness," one of the scientists speaks to him, "How foolish this commoner is."_

_Shraffe responds, "Nah, that isn't your fault, John. I am the one who did this urgent arrival."_

_"But why are you here, Your Highness?"_

_"Well, I was just checking out those clones you are making. In order to become a suitable king of this Reisos Empire, I need to know every single thing that happens under my nose," Shraffe looks at the room, "Tell me, why are those clones act like new born babies?"_

_Indeed he is right. Those clones are rather impulsive and aware of their surrounding. They keep on looking at the place and move around it._

_John responds, "Well, in order to create a perfect army of clones, we had to throw out everythng that is related to their original self; memories, brain activity, etc. And all of this is making them as new born babies. And while they are in that kind of state, we will teach them everything they need to know as a soldier. It's like teaching kids."_

_"Kids, huh?"_

_Shraffe suddenly speaks up, "Say, why don't you give me one clone?"_

_The scientists shock. Jaws drop. Sarah feels interested._

_"But, Your Highness..."_

_"An army need a leader. And to choose a leader among these clones are from one of them. I intended to make one of them a captain."_

_John is barely speechless, "Well...if...if you said so..."_

_Shraffe points at a girl, "I'll make her one."_

_"Okay...then..."_

_Sarah whispers toward his ear, "Your Hghness, you don't intend to actually do that, right?"_

_"No. I am intended to help out the Brothehood in achieving the objective."_

_John arrives with the girl follows behind him. He reads a paper on a board, "She is T-301-Z. Her DNAs came from someone named Park Jiyeon."_

_"The singer at the club? No wonder she seems familiar."_

_Shraffe mmoves toward the girl. She looks at her, figuring out who is he. He smiles faintly, "Hi. I will be your personal teacher. Call me Shraffe."_

_"Your Highness..." John tries to interfere, but Sarah shows him her katana on her waist, "Shhh. Any further movement will be known as an act of treason."_

_"Sh...Shraffe?" the girl asks._

_Shraffe smiles wider, "Yes. And your name will be Jiyeon."_

_"Ji...Jiyeon?"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Such a memory. In the alternate dimension known as King's World, Prince Shraffe specially recruited her as his student.

Normally for the other clones, they will be taught the obedience in following orders and military training, making them acting like a lifeless robot.

But he taught her in thinking by her own, and living like a normal human. He gave her a soul of her own.

While other clones are dead and gone away from the story, her soul turns her into a Lost Soul. It's the proof that she is a human, even if the purpose of the lesson she had is just a scheme to defeat the opposing team.

But this Shraffe is different. This isn't the one that is gentle inside and outside, with words as a weapon. The Shraffe in this world gladly killed a lot of people without any sympathy.

She couldn't possibly follows the one who is the direct opposite of the teacher who gave her a life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shraffe is at the backstage, going around the place.

His expression rather calms. He shows no sign of panic. Yup, that's him. Less stress.

Of course his mind would do some calculation. The bomb might not be here yet because this place is closed at the morning. Only an inside man could make it possible to put the bomb beforehand.

Either way, the bomb should have been inside while the show starts. It's possible that the bomb should at least hurt some people. And the explosion won't be that huge so that the bomber will be safe, unless it is a suicide bomber, which would have get caught by Shunji's team. It won't be bomb. It would be bombs.

But what is he doing at the dressing rooms' corridor?

In case the bombs aren't at the crowd, where he sent Sam, Ayumi and Ferhad to, then the bomb might have intended to cause harm at the celebrities. And since they only has one backstage pass, he is the one that is in charge of searching all of those bombs here as he is the only one among those four that can control the fangasm inside them. Well, having some of the famous singers as your friends and enemies in WAR era did helped a lot.

He keeps on walking and walking, till he saw someone suspicious. Why is that person suspicious? In people's brain, they would say that because he is doing something suspicious at the corner of the corridor. But in his messed up brain, it's because that person aren't Korean.

Hey, that's racist!

No when you take the account that the people that the crew and the one that got the backstage passes are all Korean except him. How did he know that? Duh, he has all days of researching, which bring us back to this day earlier.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"I thought you wanted to recruit them?" Ferhad asks Shraffe._

_The four are walking around the place they ran around earlier in the day._

_Shraffe responds, "I do, but it's their choice. If they want to, they may join us. But I'm sure she wouldn't want to."_

_"So, what now? Going back to our place?" Ayumi asks him._

_Shraffe shrugs, "I would say that, but this letter caught my attention."_

_"Letter? What letter?"_

_Shraffe shows them all a red letter as the three gather their interest around it._

_Ferhad wonders, "Where did you get that?"_

_"When I molested Jiyeon just now."_

_Ayumi catches an ADD, "Wait, you molested her? Not just randomly hugging her?"_

_"What makes you think that I am not that creepy?"_

_Sam has no ADD at the moment, "What's in that letter?"_

_Shraffe opens up the letter, "Here it says that the senders are going to bomb the Inkigayo tonight. They challenged Shunji's team to search for the bomb before it is too late."_

_"Tonight! ?" Ferhad suddenly panics, "It's T-ara tonight!"_

_And Ayumi is panicking as well, "And so is 2PM!"_

_Shraffe smiles, "Why don't we join in the fun tonight? I was going to get their autographs," he raises a pass._

_The three eyes widen, "Backstage pass! ?"_

_"Where did you get that?" Ayumi whines in jealousy._

_Shraffe chuckles, "A gift from my old friend."_

_Sam mutters, "It settles then, Inkigayo tonight!"_

_"Owh, Mizuki is going to kill me," Ferhad whispers as Shraffe responds, "She's going to kill me first."_

_And after that all they did is doing some researches and does stuff according to the plan._

xxxxxxxxxxx

The man gone away as Nia's voice is heard inside his brain, "That man looks suspicious."

"Nia, search around this place first. If you found the bombs, tell the rest as well. If you did not found even one, then search for the possible route of that man," he thinks in his head.

"Is something matter?"

"That man...Stephen Dan...he has his face in the wanted list in Affliate's database. He knows how to make invinsible bombs."

Nia decides, "I'll scan the whole place. Give me a minute."

"And while that happen, I think I should call my sister," Shraffe takes out a phone and dials a number.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rina is eating chips, watching a show while waiting for it to appear on screen when she got a phone call, "Anya?"

"Anyaseong, Rina!"

"Ani! ? Where are you?"

Everyone turns toward her. It's true that those four did not return home right away.

Mizuki quickly nears her ears toward her aunt, "Where is uncle?"

Shraffe responds to the questions, "I am at the Inkigayo!"

"WHAT! ?" the two girls explode in fury.

Sarah mutters, "He is committing suicide again."

"What are you doing there! ?" Rina shouts out loud.

Shraffe responds, "Duh, looking for T-ara's signatures."

He lied.

Eiji mutters alone, "You won't get their signature even if you gone to that place. When they get out of there, there will be bodyguards."

"You can, if you know how," Inoue states.

Mizuki's eyes widen, "Uncle, when did you get the backstage pass?"

"BACKSTAGE PASS! ?" Rina shouts again, "HOW DARE YOU!"

"Well, I'm just calling you here to piss you off. Bye by-Owh, it's Taecyeon! Gotta get his signature!"

The call is off.

Rina and Mizuki shout in unison, "I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!"

Sarah whispers, "Sometime you are too good at lying."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sir, I found the bombs," Nia finally speaks up, "I'll give you the location of the bombs."

"Send it to others as well."

"Yes, sir!"

Shraffe looks at that man again as he walks away from his sight, "Guess he's not the culprit this time."

He would like to catch that man, but not know. He has something else to focus on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Not now! After this, okay?" Ayumi begs Sam on not searching for the bombs right now, "It's hard enough to get the closest seat we could get!"

"Now, or I won't buy that 2PM t-shirt you want," Sam coldly mutters.

Ayumi pouts, "Fine..."

The three disappear from the sight like ninja.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And so the NSBP and all Shunji's team manage to defuse all of the bombs without any causalities happen. The show can go on without any worries.

As the hosts keep on talking (since these generations of 3028 is the equivalent of the generations of 2010, some stuff are the same as the younger years, which means T-ara is still I Go Crazy Because of You at this time with still six people...well, you get what I meant), the place is already fulled.

Ayumi, Sam and Ferhad could only watch it from the backstage.

"I hate you," Ayumi turns toward Sam.

Ferhad sighs, "At least you won't kill him no matter what. You don't have a girl that you care that fall in love with her own uncle."

Shraffe suddenly appears nearby them, "Whoa, nice words."

"Shraffe-chan?"

"Take this," Shraffe gives them backstage passes, "They have some more at the back. Not everyday the passes sold out."

"No Girls' Generation," Ferhad gives the clear reason.

Sam smirks, "Well, all Korean are perverts that have feet fetish. Catgirls and muscle men aren't exactly their fetish right now."

"Wait until we have gangsters, zombies and girls wielding katanas," Ayumi wears the passes given.

Shraffe chuckles a bit, "I'm not sure about the last one."

He shows his smartphone to the three. The phone shows two profiles from the Affliate's recruit database. Two girls named Areum and Dani are seen there.

Sam is shock, "They are trainees? Then what about T-ara?"

They must have refered to T-ara's ancestors in the year of 2000s, where it is nine girls instead of six.

Shraffe mutters, keeping the phone safe, "It seems T-ara as whole are not effected by the whole generation xerox thingy."

"Well, that makes me wonder who is going to take the place of the psychic girl," Ayumi wonders.

The three smirks for the obvious answer, speak in unison, "Someone else, duh."

So the four just watched the whole show.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shunji and Jiyeon are sitting on the rooftop.

"So? Wanna join him?" Shunji asks her.

Jiyeon turns toward him, "You?"

"I don't really mind. All I want is to have some fun. I'm sure Shraffe is fun to be with."

"Yeah, I forgot your fetish is people got killed in any way."

"Not really," Shunji objects, "But it sure is interesting to get to kill at least one person, or even doing anything dangerous. Shraffe have been getting a lot of dangerous jobs for past years. Going to Bermuda Triangle and stuff; he did a lot of crazy stuff that only people with experiences would get them. What about us? The biggest mission we had is searching for a lost white girl somewhere in African continent, which we found her immediately after reaching South Africa."

Jiyeon smirks, "That's because he is the boss' son. His father owns Affliate himself."

"No," Shunji corrects her, "If it's because of his dad, he won't get any dangerous mission at all. His dad would not want him to involve in any dangerous mission. It's because Special Squad's mission clasification is based on achievement. The more lower mission we did, more chances for us to get harder mission. But Affliate's based on trust. If you can do that mission, then you'll get to do it."

She smirks again, "He's immortal."

"So? If he's immortal, he can just finish any job, even the one involve fighting giant monsters?" he questions her remark, "You saw how strong his will is before. It's not because of his skill, but it's because he believe he can do it."

His eyes turn toward the sky, "He's not a prodigy in killing people, but it's because he wanted to. He's hardly flinches in any situation."

Jiyeon just scoffs. She turns toward him, "Say, why are you keep following me? We have been a team for years ever since I turned human."

"You're not supposed to," he mutters, "Your actions somehow disrupt the supposed time flow that is overseen by the Lost Souls. You changed the future of this world."

"So he sent you to..."

"I told him that," he interferes her, "But all he cares is making sure you can blend in into this world. He asked me to take care of you until the date I decided myself. Of course, my problem is to decide for others."

"He...cares about me?"

"Yeah, ever since you two met. He cares for everyone he met and befriend with. He is the kind of person who easily relive the past."

"Even for a dead people like me?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask him?"

_BOOM!_

The two quickly stand up from the shock and quake.

Jiyeon shouts the question first, "What was that?"

"Bomb?" Shunji does a hypothesis, "It does feels like one."

"But we have already defuse all the bomb!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The NSBP hide somewhere on a top railing further above as he looks at what happens at the stage.

People in black are standing on the stage, having almost everyone gather at their front.

"We have taken you guys hostages! Any further movement will cause more bombs to trigger!" the middle men shouts.

Everyone is in panic.

Shraffe mutters, "That's weird. We already defused all the bomb."

But then he remembers something. What is the purpose of having Stephen in here, South Korea? He is known as an American who is a racist.

"Nia, scans this place for any strange heat signature or any unrealistic location setup."

"On it, sir. Just need more minutes."

"What should we do now?" Ayumi asks as he responds, "We'll do what we can to keep them alive."

Shunji suddenly appear above them from a hole that seems to be connected to the rooftop, "Hey, let's stay at somewhere safe first."

And so the four had gone to the roof.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Up there the NSBP meet Jiyeon and Shunji. It seems Jiyeon is a bit angry.

"YOU TOLD US THE BOMBS' LOCATION! I TRUSTED YOU!

Okay, 'a bit' isn't an appropriate word.

She gives Shraffe a choke hold. And now her expression looks like as if her boyfriend is caught cheating on her.

But Shunji and Sam manage to pull her away. Shunji speaks to her, "Trying to kill someone who isn't going to die at all isn't helping save the hostages!"

Shraffe sighs and speaks to his brace, "Nia?"

"Found it. You are right."

"What?" Ferhad wonders, "What are you talking about?"

Nia responds, "There are indeed invinsible bombs, and judging by the locations of the bombs, they were there right after we defuses the bombs before these one."

"They are plan B," Shraffe mutters, "As what you can expect from the mastermind of the bomb."

"Stephen Dan? He's here?" Shunji asks, "In Korea?"

Jiyeon feels shock. He can see through that spontaneously?

Shraffe smirks, "Luckily, the new bombs' locations are the same as before. Of course, there will be some obstacle, so goes at least in pair."

Jiyeon grabs his hand, "Let's go. I'm with you now."

Shunji smiles, looking at her. At the same time, he speaks to a walkie talkie, "Team, go to the same spot as where you found the bombs and defuse any invisible bombs you found."

And so they split up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shraffe and Jiyeon slowly walk pass the dressing rooms.

She turns toward him, "Is my apology is accepted?"

"For what? It's my fault for not overseen this."

"But I'm the captain of my team. As a captain I have more responsibility to act calm in any situation while maintaining the possibility of the success of my mission."

"That's it?"

"Yeah. So is my apology is still accepted?" Jiyeon asks him in hope.

Shraffe laughs, "In Affliate we have a far bigger responsibility. We have to make sure every single one of our comrade is safe while finishing our mission. We also have to decide which priority is more important and have to make up a lot of plans before doing anything. We have to create a plan that can be executed accordingly and a plan when sudden changes happen. Maybe the Special Squad's captain foundation is different."

But that is the exact same thing a team supposed to have. It's just that Jiyeon didn't even thought about that stuff.

Jiyeon suddenly pulls his hand, "I have been wondering, why did you agreed to turn me into human before? You didn't even know me before. From the start you have already know that I am a different person that the one you met before."

"You mean, T-ara's Jiyeon? Yeah, you two are different."

"So why?"

"What about you? Did you enjoy being human?" Shraffe questions her.

"Well, it's terrific..."

"Good enough. You're happy with your life now. Isn't it great."

"What?" she startled. What an absurd respond.

But she insists on getting an answer, "I don't trust you, the one who is filled with trauma of women and rape, would help me just because I want to. Aren't your intellect has already developed right after the incident?"

He flinches a bit, but he remains calm, "You caught me."

"So? Why?"

"Did you ever believe in the existence of the so-called Sanctuary?"

"Sanctuary? You mean the place that people said contains a lot of information of humanity; past, present or future? The place that people have been searching for? Is that place even existed?"

Shraffe gives his explanation, "When I was still filled with hatred and cowardice, I somehow teleported myself into the Sanctuary."

"You've been there! ?"

"Yes, and what I saw in there is something cryptic. I saw 23 stars surrounding one big star. All of them have symbols of their own and only one of them did not shine at all. The big star has a lot of lines connected it with the rest of the stars, but not all have that lines."

Jiyeon interferes, "Don't tell me...that one dull star is mine?"

"You Lost tend to have symbols on your clothes. I saw the same symbol from yours when I first met you."

"So, you're just using me. That's why you agreed to turn me into human."

"Unfortunately, that's not the case. Even if I have my own intelligent at that time, I don't even kno what is the meaning of those stars. At that time I thought if I help you, something big will happen."

"Then why did you asked Shunji to take care of me before?"

"Because I like you."

Today she gets so many shocking news.

"You...like me?" she tries to confirm on what she just heard.

Shraffe smiles, "You are a good girl. You spoke to me politely even if you saw me as your previous king or you are talking to a stranger. But human's true nature shows up when they interact with the strangers."

He walks forward.

Jiyeon is shock. She slowly remembers the time the two met.

"You...you really cared for me?"

Shraffe turns toward her, smiling at her. She is still startled.

The two's sixth sense suddenly cuts in. They quickly goes straight toward their destination.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Four black clothing people are surrounding six girls, trying to shoot them. One of them keep on shouting, "Don't you ever move!"

"We're not!" one of the girls half-bravely shouts. Some of them started to cry.

"Whoa there! That's not a good way to treat women!"

Shraffe and Jiyeon jump into the scene, beating up one of them with punches by both each. The others try to shoot them, but the two teen are quicker in evading and counterattacking.

Shraffe turns to see the girls and shocked, "Haha, I feels like a heaven, saving my favorite group T-ara from a dangerous situation."

Jiyeon elbows his rib hardly and asks the girls, "Are you okay? Hurt anywhere?"

Shraffe looks at Jiyeon and turns toward the girls. He then turns back to Jiyeon, "Nice. I get to see reactions from T-ara when they saw a girl who looks the same as one of theirs."

That's true. Jiyeon's face looks the same as one of T-ara's member (guess who). The girls are shock to see her.

Well, at least one of them is focusing her sight toward him, "Shraffe?"

"Hi, Eunjung-nuna. Long time no see," he smiles at her.

Jiyeon walks to the corner of the wall and grabs something invinsible, "It's here."

As she does her job in defusing the bomb, Shraffe is watching around the place, looking if the enemy is here.

He then turns toward the girls, "After we defuses the bomb, we'll escort you girls to your room. You'll be safe here."

One of the girls suddenly interrupts him, "Are you Shraffe, the leader of NSBP?"

"It's nice to know that one of the idols we adore knows us. Thank you, Hyomin-nuna."

"Really?" Hyomin is shocked, "You guys like us?"

"We are your fans."

"I'm your fan too!"

Jiyeon suddenly pulls him, "Let's move."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls safely escorted to their safe place as the two walks away from there.

Jiyeon asks him, "Ham Eunjung knows you?"

"She saved my life before. It's safe to say that we are even now."

"Now, let's move this to the next event."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The terrorists are still on the stage, speaking to a negotiator outside of the place. The police are already scattered around the place.

Stephen is seen on the stage, sitting beside the one that seems to be the leader.

"Stephen Dan! You are under arrest for taking people hostages and threatening to explode bombs scattered around the place, which we already defuse those!"

Shunji appears out of the crowd, standing on a high chair so that those criminals can see them.

"What the...Stephen! I thought you said you already put up a mystical barrier so that no cop can enter the place!" one of them shouts.

Ayumi and Sam appears nearby the backstage. She asks him, "Mystical barrier? What's that? Never heard of it."

Ferhad is seen on a pole hanging above the crowd, "You mean this paper thing? This one supposed to not let the one who have the history of being in police to enter this place. Maybe this time you guys should have known that secret organization that fight evil do exist after all, not just stupid rumors."

"Told you," Stephen smirks, "I told you that people like these do exist. But you insist on believe that all of these are bullcrap."

"Don't move!" one of them points his gun toward the crowd, scaring them, "I'll shoot them! Don't make me!"

Shraffe appears along with Jiyeon at the other side of the backstage, "I want to see you do that."

"A challenge! ?" He cries in the tone of scared, "You think I won't?"

"I don't think you could even do that," Jiyeon smirks.

(Okay, before any of you even think that the crowd would have point out that the one beside Shraffe could have been Jiyeon from T-ara and not the clone one, you might want to take a look at the picture of Jiyeon from 2010 and the one from 2011. The clone has the face of 2011s. She only look alike from that perspective.)

"Come on! I want to see you shoot them!" Sam shouts.

The heroes laugh a bit as the criminals except Stephen panic. They never seen heroes mocking the villains in this kind of situation.

_BANG!_

Jiyeon and Ayumi shoot first at all of them as Shunji flies forward to the mastermind, Stephen and pushes him to the roof, making a hole.

The rest are just human, so they would gone down in just a shot at somewhere vital.

But Stephen aren't. According to the database, he is a master of bomb from Black Card, one of the notorious supervillain organization.

Shraffe and others goes through the hole of the roof for the final battle of the chapter.

Somehow, all of them are flying as the fight continues midair.

**"Affliate Henshin!"**

Shraffe, Sam, Ayumi and Ferhad transform into Marzonn Zero, Yami no Samurai, Magi Pink and Ninja Naruto respectively. That's when we learned that Ayumi had already casted wind around them all.

Jiyeon takes out a medium-sized gun and inserts a card into somewhere at the back of her gun. Shunji wears a belt that have two cylindrical empty tubes on the front and inserts one tube into one of them.

**"Henshin!"**

From the hand the holds the gun, stream of data goes through her body, giving her black suit with green lining on it. She is Z-47.

White lines cover Shunji's body as green liquid gushing out from his body and goes around him, giving him a suit with a hawk-shaped helmet. He is Kamen Rider Heroken.

A black pearl appears on top of Stephen's head. It shines brighty as the man slowly turns into a being with an armor that looks like a bird. More specifically, a raven. Thus, this man's form will be known as Crow. Owh, what? You want something cooler? Like a foreign language? For this racist American?

Shunji and Sam takes out their blades and clashes them with Stephen's claws, which seems to be really strong.

Ayumi shoots her wind toward Shraffe, giving him a boost as he speeds up, trying to fight him. But the Crow retaliates by swing his wings hardly, pushing everyone away.

Jiyeon appears from behind, trying to shoot him at point blank, but he manages to push her away.

Still, she manages to damage him by shooting a grenade-based attack toward him. This opportunity is used by Ferhad by making thousand clones of himself and keeps on kicking that man.

Ayumi stops him from falling down so that Sam can slashes his left wing.

Shunji inserts a tube with star shape on it into his sword and charges up some energy around the blade.

_DN-END: CHORIKI!_

Heroken then sends out a wave that cuts Crow's right wing.

"Shraffe, let's combine our powers!" Jiyeon shouts at him as Shraffe smirks, "My way of course!"

"Wait, what?"

Shraffe shoves his left hand toward her, **"Soul Link: Jiyeon!"**

_SOUL LINK: Z-47_

Jiyeon's body suddenly disintegrate into dusts and enters Shraffe's body. Shraffe's armor opens up a bit, showing some black suit with green lining underneath.

Jiyeon's voice is heard inside, "What just happened?"

"You are now inside my mind. You are sharing your powers with mine as I combine both together."

The same gun that is used by Jiyeon is now inside Shraffe's right hand. He is also wielding a gun of his own in his left hand.

After few minutes of charging the two guns, he shoots out powerful beams toward the man, pushing him to the ground.

Jiyeon is back with her body as she chokes him, "Don't you ever do that again! I feel like having a huge thing down there!"

"Sorry, but your powers are really useful. I might use it again."

"NO! DON'T DO IT!"

Shunji scoffs, "These two..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stephen and the terrorists are brought into the police's truck to send them to the prison with the NSBP looking at them all.

Ferhad speaks toward Sam, "Should we tell them that sending him to the normal prison would just letting him escape again?"

"Do we care about that so much?" Sam asks him, "If he's escapes, we would just beat him up again once we cross path with him."

Shraffe laughs, "I care nothing that doesn't concern me."

Shunji appears alongside Jiyeon nearby them as he said to them, "We already told our boss that we are going to transfer into Affliate, if they would ever use that term. That's mean we are allowed to join your team if you want to."

Jiyeon suddenly hugs Shraffe, "Can I? Can I?"

"No, you can't. We are the one who wanted you to say yes or no."

"It's a yes then," Shunji concludes.

As the heroes walk away from there, Rina and others are seen walking toward them.

"Owh crap," Sam mutters as Shunji asks him, "What's wrong?"

"I actually saying that on behalf of Shraffe."

Rina speaks up first, "Ashraf Naqiuddin, you did not return to our hotel nor Seongni's house the whole day, going to the concert without us knowing it beforehand, involve in a sudden mission without us, arresting a criminal without our help. What else?"

Shraffe takes out a small book out of his jacket. He then flips the book in front of them pages by pages, "Is getting numbers of autographs at the backstage count as one?"

"Whoa, that's a lot!" Ferhad grabs the book and takes a look, "When did you get this?"

"When I'm trying to search for the first batch of the bombs."

Inoue suddenly mutters, "Add another point; defusing bombs without us."

"Uncle, you disgusts me!" Mizuki shouts, crying out loud.

Rina suddenly runs toward Shraffe, "Ani, you are so dead!"

"Owh, shit!"

The two sibling goes for a chase with Sarah laughs, "It seems these two really can't be separated."

Ayumi takes a look at the book. She suddenly stumbles upon the T-ara's pages of autographs, "Wait, why there's seven? T-ara is only six...owh, you meet her?"

Shraffe grabs her shoulders, resting for a while, "Yup. I thought I don't want to waste time to wait for her debut so I just asked her signs with the reason of 'in case you debut, because your face shows a really remarkable talent'."

Jiyeon stares at him, "That sounds like a pickup line."

"Is it? Uh oh," Shraffe gasps, "I hope she just took that as something that isn't a pickup line."

Mizuki suddenly chokeholds him from behind, whispering, "Uncle, you are such a bad boy. You deserve a punishment."

"Guys, save me..."

Sam laughs, "No, we are powerless against a crazy sister and a murderous niece."

And so the heroes walk away from there, with Shraffe leading the team while running from the two ladies.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The police truck moves on the road toward its designated place when it is suddenly blown.

A man appears and opens up the door, showing Stephen with some dead bodies, "You are still needed."

"I am," Stephen smirks, "I am part of Black Card after all."

He takes out a card shows 'Crow' on it.

**A/N: Finish. Mark my word, T-ara will appear a lot more than usual for a reason. K-pop haters, stand away from this story.**

**Haha, putting SNSD into the story? No.**

**So, Shraffe recruits Shunji and Jiyeon (which will be called as something else from the next episode onward) into his team. There's also a plot point about those stars and what is that supposed to mean. I'm sure some of you already know what is that supposed to mean already.**

**Let's just say this story will (supposed to) give a good story involve a lot of people at once. All 24 people are important to each other.**

**Next: As the heroes finally goes to America for their next destination to search for recruits, space battle suddenly appears out of nowhere, making them stranded in a jungle somewhere in a country not USA. They meet angels that show them way. Two more girls to join their team.**

**Owh, for the quick info, the team of 24 will have balance number of genders. If anyone ever thought that I am making Shraffe having harem all of a sudden, open the dictionary and try to understand the meaning of 'harem'.**

**Park Jiyeon  
Age: 17 years  
Designation: Z-47  
Bio: An ex-Lost Soul. From her origin world, she is a clone of a singer with the same name. She uses one gun with a lot of shooting style. She's a captain of her own team, but really have no talent of being one. She might have appear to hate Shraffe's perversity and stuff, but she actually cares deeply for him.**

**Dong Shunji/Shun Magaki  
Age: 17 years  
Designation: KR Heroken  
Bio: A man that loves to have fun more than anything in this world. Who knows what kind of thing that is fun for him. He uses DNA of some heroes to utilize their weapons and fighting styles. He has a high loyalty toward Shraffe for a reason.**

**Also, I am making a prologue for all of them which consists of certain things that is important in the past of all Affliate Zero's members. But I won't post even one of them until I finished all.**

**And...a new song of my own called 'The Song of 24'. Of course, it's still in the making...**


	9. Stuck In A Wood

Stuck In A Wood

And so all of them decide to move out from South Korean toward their destination place. And now all of them are at the airport.

"So, where are we going now?" Takeru asks, nervous.

Mako realizes his action first, "Takeru, are you okay?"

Shotaro smirks, "He probably scared of meeting his cousin, the Red Samurai Ranger in America."

"Scared? I'm not scared!" Takeru looks away, "I'm just...didn't seen him for years."

Suzuka is checking her bag as Inoue asks, "How many yellow orbs did we collected (off screen)?"

"Only seven. Twenty more left if I'm not mistaken."

"We could just hope that your creepy step dad won't be getting all other orbs. It will be hard to restore your sister back."

"Maybe it's better if she stay that way; bodyless."

Inoue startles. She really is different than her sister, "But why? She's your sister."

Suzuka responds, "She's not a good woman anyway. She's just like mom; going out with a lot of men. If she stay like this, she won't have any chance to create a problem anymore."

Inoue explains, "But, if he did collected the rest, that pedo bear will search for you. We know how strong he is."

"I'll make sure he'll never get the orbs by any means necessary. If this is one way to stop the Shiroi Clan from appearing once more, I'll do it."

Jiyeon speaks to Shraffe, "Can I change my name?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I really don't want people to call me Jiyeon anymore. They always confused me with that T-ara girl. It's enough if they counfused my face."

"Well, what do you want people to call you?"

"Err...well..."

"Jiyin?" Shraffe suggests.

"Yeah, why not?" Jiyeon smiles.

And from now on we are going to call her Jiyin.

Sarah suddenly grabs Shraffe's hand, moving away from there.

Jun pouts, "Looks serious."

Ferhad mutters, "Whenever those two are alone, mostly there will be something serious they wanted to talk about."

"But why they never bring us in the conversation as well?" Rina whines.

Sam smirks, "Well, we aren't exactly a perfect team yet. There are some things they would not want to discuss with anyone who isn't part of the team."

"Or maybe because Tendou is here," Ferhad points toward Tendou as he asks, "What do you mean?"

Ayumi mutters, "Tendou never work together with us. He always walk on his own path."

"Well, that's because while you guys pathetically walking on the human path, I myself walking on the path of heaven."

Everyone stares at him. Inoue whispers, "Man, he looks exactly like Tendou from Kamen Rider Kabuto. Jerkass."

Sam shakes his head, "You're wrong in this one. The series Tendou at least has the motive of protecting his incest sister when he fight those Worms. This Tendou has no other motive except fighting for satisfaction."

At Shraffe and Sarah, she speaks up, "Have you check up the quick portal that appears around the place?"

"Yeah, and apparently we have to move past one. Just have to make sure we don't fly too low. What's the matter?"

Sarah whispers, "It's just that these portals have been sending people around the world somewhere else. I have a feeling that all of these aren't random."

"Well, there are still no explanation at how these portals even appearing but I too feels that there are a reason why they even exist. Don't you worry, there will be time when this mystery is solved."

Sarah nods as she walks away from there.

Nia suddenly speaks inside his head, "You really believe that I could do what you want me to do?"

"Yeah, why's that."

"I can't help but feels that you trust everyone of us too much."

Shraffe just smirks, "I trust on all of you for your own heart. I know you can do what you can do. Especially you, sister."

"Stop call me that. My mom born me aseually."

"But she still needs my dad to pregnant herself, right?"

"Ah, I hate it the fact that you are my half brother and I still need you to make me pregnant! Why can't the word asexual in our body couldn't stay true to itself?"

Shraffe smiles wide. He then turns toward everyone, "Is everyone ready?"

Kevin mutters, "We're ready when our flight is here."

"Did you even know what's our flight?" Seongni comments on him.

"Of course, it's the flight to America, right? Okay, I give up. What's our flight?"

Shraffe speaks, "Owh, we are not going by the normal flight. We are going to use Zero-Nia instead."

"I thought you could only use her for mecha battle purpose?" Shunji wonders.

Shraffe corrects him, "Nope. Her original purpose of existence is to act as a mean of transportation."

"Come on, let's not waste our time," Sarah calls them all as they move out to the field.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And now they are inside Shraffe's private jet, Nia's true form.

The flight might take a day, so all of them are having fun with their own way.

Ayumi, Mizuki and Ferhad are watching an episode of Tokumei Sentai Go-busters. Since that year is 2010-ish kind of year, the TV shows are still showing Samurai Sentai Shinkenger at this point. But Shraffe's family have this archive of their family's collections; diaries, videos and even episodes or movies of any shows.

And suddenly Ferhad speaks up, "In the real life, Shinkenger is a real-life samurai family and Gokaiger is a real-life pirate from space. But what about others?"

"Gobusters might have been real spies though," Eiji responds, "Go-Ongers can be homeless people living in a caravan. Some of the logic settings of Super Sentai can appear in real life too. But the one that is absurd like Zyuranger, Flashman or Goseiger..."

"Maybe they have different kind of setting?" Seongni responds.

And so the flight goes on, not knowing anything about what really happen in space that will be effecting them...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Space, the broad place of who knows what the edge of the space looks like. Some says there's a restaurant there. People also said that this universe is made of box. A really huge box indeed. But, just a little fact, Shraffe and some knows that Lost Souls live at the end of universe, which is pretty far if human want to travel using their current rocket technology. Nah, I'm mistaken. It's not pretty. It's freakingly far, if you want to avoid cursing.

Still, there are something that secretly happens in space that nobody knows; a creation of space colony.

Just like in some science fiction-themed stories, people always wanted to live in the space. While NASA is still researching stuff like this, secret organizations like Special Squad, Affliate or Black Card already made their move by experimenting some smaller space colonies.

And of course, this will result in the cold war to erupt even in space.

In fact, that's the whole reason why the focus changes at the vast space.

Somewhere far from the orbit of the Earth, two colorful thing can be seen flying toward each other, as if they are clashing with each other.

"Is that seriously all you got? You're so pathetic!" a girl shouts from inside of a huge green robot.

As huge as it is, it sure can fly faster. But her opponent, a blue robot seems at the same speed.

From that robot, a girl shouts, "At least I'm not as pathetic as selling my own team to the enemy!"

**"Trans-"**

"Not a chance!" the green robot shoots down the blue robot.

The blue robot comes in contact with the atmosphere as it starts to burning up and fell into the blue planet.

The girl shouts, "Ptolemy! I'm hit! I repeat, I'm hit! Entering the atmosphere pressure!"

The robot keeps on burning as it slowly make it's way toward the planet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shraffe and Sarah are at the pilot seat, looking forward at the place.

"Alright, time to get past the quick portal below us," Shraffe mutters, "Any slight movement might rendered us into that thing. Who knows where it will send us to."

Sarah is looking at the radar, "That's pretty huge."

"Weird."

"Hm?" Sarah turns toward him.

He mutters, "Quick portals aren't supposed to be that big. The size is always the size of a thumb. The portal extract itself whenever something is passing through it."

"You mean, something is passing through it right now?"

Shraffe nods.

Suddenly the radar makes a warning noise as Sarah quickly scans through it, "Something is going to crash on us from the above."

Shraffe turns on the radio, "Everyone, fasten your seat belt. An impact might be happen in-"

"Five minutes."

"-Five minutes! I repeat, An impact might happened in five minutes!"

Not five minutes. That thing suddenly speeds up, actually crashing onto the private jet. Both falls down into the portal.

"Shit, we're ramming toward that thing!" Shraffe shouts.

Nia's voice is heard, "I lose my control!"

It's too late. They did enter the portal after all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shraffe? Shraffe? Shraffe? Shraffe? Shraffe? Shraffe? Shraffe? Shraffe? Shraffe? Shraffe? Shraffe? Shraffe? SHRAFFE? SHRAAAAAFE!"

"I swear to my own god, if you shout my name like that again while I am obviously sleeping, you are going to feel my Three Chinese Torture," Shraffe sits up, looking straight toward Jun.

She blushes, "Sorry..."

Jiyin appears beside them, "I'm really lost here. All the jungle looks the same."

"We're in Spain," Sam mutters, "GPS said so."

"Quick portal," Geo responds, "It's the same like the one we felt back in Korea. Now we have to find our way out from this place."

"Hey, someone's here!" Eiji's voice is heard from somewhere, "And there's a Gundam!"

Gundam? Here?

The group goes toward Eiji.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Indeed there is a Gundam nearby. It's the same blue robot from before. Inside there, a pink-haired girl is seen fainted with blood over her head.

Shraffe quickly recognizes her, "Feldt!"

"Who?" Takeru asks as Sam responds, "That's one of our cousin, Kimiko Feldt Garcia. She is supposed to work with Affliate Space Squad."

Shraffe pulls her out of there and brings her nearby, "Nia, do something about that Gundam."

The Gundam slowly disappears from the sight, "Sir, I've already sent the Gundam into the storage. It wll be repaired there."

"What storage?" Ryan asks as Rina mutters, "It's a secret place where every arsenal and mecha of Affliate was stored and repaired. The place can only be accessed through hyperspace."

Sam suddenly heard something and walks toward a bush. He then pulls out a girl out of there, "Who are you and what are you doing in this thick forest?"

"Let me go!" the girl struggles, "I am Gosei Angel! Lower your hand, mortal!"

"Gosei Angel?" the word caught Shunji's ears, "As if Goseiger?"

Shraffe walks toward her with Feldt by his side, "You must be from Gosei Village. Please show us the way to your place. We need help."

Sam releases her as she runs toward the tree and hide, "What are you mortal wnat with our sacred village?"

"Just a temporary shelter. We also in need of direction to get out of here."

The girl is looking sharply at them, "I don't trust you, mortal. Mortals always trying to stole our Gosei Foundation."

Kevin asks, "Care to explain?"

"Let me," Geo responds, "Gosei Angel in this world are just Changers, human with supernatural ability. In this case, they are Angel Changers, but then they wanted to be known as Gosei Angel instead. For years their generations were taught to be seen as a better clan than anyone who isn't Angel Changers. They tought themselves as better than us human and even evoler, human with better attribute. Basically, they thought they are real angels."

"The Gosei Foundation she was talking about is the rock that contain Gosei Headders. It seems some people tried to harness the power of Headders for years before until they realizes that there are no use on trying to do that."

"Why?"

"Because Headders aren't even living thing. Whenever Gosei Angels call for their Headders, they just putting their powers into some part of the stone and turn it into real deal. The thing is, those Changers didn't know about that and stillt thinking that the rock is alive."

Shraffe speaks to the girl, "Please, we are just going to become your visitor. In exchange, you can watch us 24 hour."

"Really?" Rina stares at him as he winks, "Don't you worry. I have a plan of my own."

He turns back to the girl, "Unless, of course, you aren't really Gosei Angel. You might have been faking it from the start. How do I know you are really a Gosei Angel? Only Gosei Angel knows their own village."

"Fine!" the girl shouts, "But don't you ever try to do anything funny."

Geo does a sarcasm, "Are we looking like a comedian here, trying to do something funny."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here it is. This is my village," the girl stares straight toward them.

They are standing in front of a huge village as everyone feels amaze with what are they seeing right now.

It's pretty damn hige village, with tall building around. It's like seeing that one housing area in Mexico.

"How come no one has ever seen this place before?" Eiji wonders.

Sam explains, "This place is guarded by a powerful Gosei power. It has been hidden within a barrier, so none but us Affliate, the one who has made a contract with them, could see this huge place. Still, only few people from Affliate, the higher-ups, would even been notified about this place."

"So, you've known this place before?" Takeru asks him as Sam stares at him, "Am I look like someone from the higher-ups?"

"What about your dad?" Suzuka wonders.

Sam stares at her, "Am I look like a son of someone from the higher-ups?"

"God, he acts like Shraffe sometimes," Mako smirks, turns toward Shraffe, "What about your dad?"

"Am I look like a son whose father would inform me every single information?"

"I knew I shouldn't have ask you that question."

People there just staring at them, as if they are bringing a plague.

A male and a female appears in front of the girl. The female shouts at her, "Rika, how dare you bring mortals into our world!"

"They are requesting for a temporary place to stay. After they treat their ally, they promised to leave this place and never set foot in here."

"That's a bullshit," Ryan whispers toward Shraffe, "I can't recall you said such thing."

"Let them be."

The male smirks, "They are mortals. Can you really trust them?"

"Even if they are liars, they are mere mortals," Rika fights back, "Why do you think we even need to be scared of them?"

"Scared? Don't make me laugh!" the girl chuckles.

Shraffe interferes, "I don't really want a bunch of angels to fight with each other, but could you please send us to Master Headder's place? Our friends really in need of a treatment here."

The two suddenly points a gun toward them. The male shouts, "How in heaven did you know about Master Headder? Answer me!"

A red wind suddenly appears between the two group. A shonen is seen inside the the wind as he speaks to the two, "Stop it! These people means no harm!"

"No harm? Then tell me how did they even know about this place's existence?"

"They are part of Affliate! We have a contract of helping them if they ever come across our world!"

"Why are they insist on saying this place a world?" Jiyin sprung the question.

Sarah responds, "Since they thought themselves as angels, they have this false information of this world's whereabout, thinking this place is in other world, and those barriers are actually portals."

"How stupid can they be?"

"Well, they are stupid. But, it's not theirs to be blamed. It's just a fault of the earliest Angel Changers."

Shraffe shouts once more, "Hey, bleeding people here. She has no fast healing generation like you guys. She's a mortal, duh."

"Shut up, mortal!" the male with the gun shouts and turns toward the other one, "Alata, did you have been tainted by false news of the mortal realm?"

Jun whispering, "Calling Shraffe a mortal. How despicable of him. We should tell him who is he calling a mortal."

"Don't," Mizuki whispers, "It's better if they don't. These kind of people loves to wage war with anyone stronger than them. Don't make me tell you the last time Affliate and Special Squad has a war with these people."

Alata shouts, "Let them meet Master Headder! It's not like they can actually inflict any harm toward him."

Shraffe shouts again, "If this girl is dead because of your refusal in following the contract of your people and mine, I will kill you and tainted your angel blood with some devil's blood! I don't care if a war erupt! Since I know the whereabout of this place, I will strike this place and kill every single one of you if I have to!"

His words feared all of his teammates. They never seen him this angry before.

"Mortal, how dare you speak like that toward an angel!" the girl shouts, "He is my brother and he is the strongest in Landick Clan as well!"

"I'm pretty sure his dick isn't as strong as his strength because he is full of cowardice of not wanting to let mere mortals to even enter this place!"

Rika gasps of his words. He never seen a mortal visitor to speak with such manner in front of them, as if he did not even fear of the angels. What is he actually?

"Enough!" a voice is heard.

A vision of a rocky head is seen above them, "Goseiger, let them enter my palace at once! I have no reason to start another war even if your blood is tainted with devil's blood."

"You've heard what he told you," Alata mutters, "Move."

The siblings walk to the side, letting them walk toward a rocky palace up front.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, what do you say. Rocky on outside, even rocky in inside.

Even the head is a freaking rock.

"Welcome, mortal. I am very sorry none of the angels treat you like true angels," the rock head, Master Headder speaks up.

Master Headder is a being with a lot of Gosei Power infused in him to let him live, and were treated by god by the Gosei Angels. Kind of like people million years ago who prayed upon idols.

Shraffe responds, "It's fine. It's better to be treated like a terrorist rather than treated like a king."

Alata speaks up, "Please forgive the two for their rudeness. We should have never treat you like that. We are Gosei Angels after all, bound to protect the world and everyone in here."

But then Sam mutters, "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but our friend here is heavily injured. All we need is a place for her to rest for a while."

"Very well," the rock head speaks up, "Alata, Rika, they will be staying at the Skick World."

Rika steps forward, "But why? Why Skick has to take care of them all?"

"Hey, if you angels are so strong, then you have no problem in making sure we don't do anything wierd. Or you don't think mortals are that weak?" Geo speaks up.

Kevin does a brofist with him, "Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!"

Alata pulls Rika's arm, "It's fine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And now they finally be able to know what are the place looks like.

The Skick World is situated at a mountain. The whole place is floating.

The Landick World is at some kind of quarry-like environment. Most of the buildings are buried deep into the ground.

The Seaick World is place half-submerged into the sea.

There are the fourth tribe, Knightick Tribe in Knightick World. The road they used to go the palace just now IS Knightick World.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone is put inside a motel.

"Please make yourself comfortable," Alata bows at him with full of respect.

Takeru suddenly speaks, "You are the first angels that did not treat us like a bunch of criminals."

Alata bows again, "Thanks. I just know that people like you would never pose such threats."

"And how?" Eiji wonders, "All of us are armed."

"It's because Alata has been learning about the outside world for years," Rika runs toward him, "He is considered as the worst angels in our tribe."

"The worst angels are the one that wished to learn about human. The best angels are the one that seriously hate human. You guys are messed up," Inoue mutters, "If only you knows something about your own self."

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?" Rika snaps.

Shraffe walks beside her and pulls out a card, "Rika Skick, Gosei Pink. You must be the daughter of Eri, the previous Gosei Pink."

"You knew my mom?" she turns toward him, grabbing the card away from him.

Shraffe mutters, "Why did you even care about her? She now lives among human. Isn't that kind of angel considered as scum?"

"But that's my mother! I should at least know something about her!"

Shraffe chuckles, "You better not doing that. You will received a great shock if you do. Things around you won't be functioning the same anymore."

"Hey, she is waking up," Mako mutters as Shraffe quickly rund toward Feldt.

Rika shouts at him, "Hey, tell me about my mom!"

"There should be some kind of information about you mother that was kept in here. Don't you have like archive about who had defected here?"

Dissatisfied, Rika walks away from there, "Let's go, Alata!"

The two angels had gone away.

"Feldt, did you hear me?" Shraffe speaks up, shaking the girl.

She slowly opens up her eyes and looks at him, "Shraffe?"

"Well, at least you remember me. With that kind of impact, you could have lost your memories."

Feldt pushes her body to sit up, "Where am I?"

"Hey, be careful there. Your body is still hurting so much," Shraffe pushes her back to the bed, "We are inside Gosei World."

"Gosei World?" her eyes widen. Her head frantically moves around the place, "This place is?"

"Good evening, sleepy head," Jun appears with a really bad tone, "I think it's enough for you to be sleeping like that."

"Sounds jealous. Or is it my ears that had gone wrong?" Jiyin mutters.

Shraffe ignores the two as he speaks toward Feldt, "Are you having a space fight?"

"Our mothership, Ptolemy 3 supposed to gone to a quick portal because the enemy is seen doing something suspicious. But they are quick in getting our movement. Instead I got shot down. Have you seen Ptolemy?"

"We only see you. In fact, your Gundam crashes on us. That's why we're here."

"Sorry..."

"Ah well. If you don't crashes onto us, you won't be living like this. You're a dead girl out there."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rika and Alata flies into a some kind of huge library as they goes toward a counter with a woman in front.

"Miss, can you let us enter the archive? We would like to get some info about the angels who had defected our world," Rika speaks to the librarian.

She responds, "Do you have any authorization?"

"Well...that's..."

Alata shows her a card, "We're with Gosei Research and Development. We are currently research on ways to stop angels' defection."

"Owh, please enter it. It's far to the corner at the second floor. Use this card to enter it," she gives them a yellow card.

As they goes deeper into the library, Rika mutters, "How did you get that card?"

"My dad. Before his so-called defection, happened, he used to work under this department."

"He is defecting us!"

"Whatever you said. We're here."

Swiping the card on a door, the door opens up as they enters the archive.

"What is this? This place is so dull and boring!" she whines.

Alata chuckles, "Never heard of archive before?"

The two goes to search for the list of defected people on a specific category. They grab a book says 'List of Defected Angels 2800- 2999' and goes to search for her mother.

And finally they stumbles upon something.

'Eri Skick'  
'Skick Tribe'  
'Reasons for Defection:-'  
'Siding human in Human-Angels War. Assaulting Gosei Angels directly. Having an affair with a Fallen. Having a child of a Fallen.'

Fallen is a term used on the angels who defected not toward human, but the villains instead.

Rika whispers in shock, "Wait, mom had a child of a Fallen?"

She quickly goes to search for her mother's profile somewhere else, which she founds it minutes later.

'Name: Eri Skick'  
'Tribe: Skick'  
'Family: xxxx (father), xxxx (mother), Rika (daughter)'  
'Occupation: Gosei Pink of Goseiger'  
'Status: Defected'

"Wait...who is my father?"

And she searches some more.

'Name: Rika Skick'  
'Tribe: Skick'  
'Family: Brajira (father), Eri (mother)'  
'Occupation: Trainee Gosei Pink of Goseiger'  
'Status: Alive'

"Brajira? Who is that?"

Alata appears with a book on his arm, "Kyuseishu no Brajira, used to be known as Brajira Skick, Suisei no Brajira, Chupacabra no Brajira, Cyborg no Brajira. He is an enemy of Goseiger in the year of 2934. Used to be sided with Warstar, Yuumaju and Matrintis and formed a group called Dark Gosei Angels before siding with human. He is now living among human with a defected angel."

"Is that mom?" Rika turns toward him. He shrugs, "Maybe. It's possible since nobody cares to updated anything about Fallen or defected angels."

"I...am a Fallen?" she takes out a white card, which somehow turns into black. In shock, she quickly release it to the floor.

Alata mutters, "Is that...Dark Gosei Power?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wait, you knew that her father is Brajira?" Tendou asks Shraffe.

He nods, "We met her parents before."

"Wait, isn't Brajira supposed to be dead? He tried to destroyed this world before, right?" Shunji wonders.

Shraffe smirks, "What the fuck are you talking about? If every single fight that the Super Sentai and Kamen Rider faced before is real, don't you think the Allied Nation would have been suspecting why there are a lot of destruction occurs before?"

Sam sighs, "You see, Brajira appears with Warstar, Yuumaju and Matrintis as all three of them is having a feud with Gosei Angels. But at the same time, humans are also having a war with those angels. Later, Brajira defected those three and helped us human in gaining victories. As a thank you gift, we fixed his appearances so that he could blend in with some other human."

Shraffe turns toward Feldt, "Anyway, you said your enemy is doing something at a quick portal. Is the quick portal going to Spain?"

She nods, "It seems they are trying to transport something huge into here."

"Huge? The only way to hide something big is to hide it in..." Sarah stops in the middle.

"Ah well," Shraffe sighs, "If something did happened to this place, everyone just going to blame us. Let's just ignore them."

Kevin glares at him, "I thought you are a hero?"

"Everyone has their different definition of justice. Everyone is a hero. There's no good and evil in this world. There's only cause."

Alata and Rika appear at that place.

"Ah, you two are here!" Shraffe speaks up, "If you love this place, tell Master Headder that someone is hiding a huge mortal weapon in here."

"What? Really?" Alata asks for some confirmation.

Sarah smirks, "Why would we lied to you?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you guys tried to distract us to steal our foundation?"

Shraffe sighs, "Rika, why can't you just believe in us for a while?"

"Why would I need to listen to human like you guys? I am an angel!"

"You are also half-Fallen, meaning your place is as lower as human in this world."

Rika flinches a bit. She was about to talk about that thing just now, but somehow forgot, "Just...how did you..."

"Question later!" Seongni interferes, "I say you should first tell your master about them. Then we will talk about anything you wanted to know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What? A mortal is hiding a weapon here in this village? Impossible!" the same man in black coat they met earlier shouts.

The group and the angels are now at the Master Headder's hall.

The girl is yellow coat smirks, "Are you stupid? Us angels are stronger than you guys. We can detect any intruders if they ever enter here without permission."

"Permission?" Inoue smirks, "So you guys do give permission to human? I thought you would just kill any human who asked to enter this place?"

"Why you!" the man steps forward to attack them but Master Headder shouts first, "Agri, Moune, stand back! Violence is not allow to be inflicted onto our guests for no reason! You actions might cost us our village!"

"Master Headder, what is that supposed to mean? We are stronger than them! No human can defeat us!"

"Unfortunately, that's not true," Master Headder mutters, "Humans are thousand time better than us."

"What!" the two shouts in disbelief, "Tell us that's not true!"

Kevin whispers at Geo, "Now that I think about it, aren't those two look exactly like the siblings in Goseiger TV show?"

"That would give us one simple question; where is Hyde?"

"And Eri, you might add?"

Shraffe joins in the meeting, "Eri is Rika's mom. Not everything follows the exact detail."

A man in blue coat appears into the place, "What Master Headder said about human better than us is indeed true."

"Hyde!" Alata speaks up as the man nods, "Good day, Alata."

Rika turns toward her friend as he mutters, "He is also part of the R&D Department."

Hyde speaks up, "For years before Gosei Angels are still having trouble controlling their Gosei Powers. They used orbs to narrow down their powers a bit, but still it isn't much of a work. But at the same time human has already developed a lot. They are able to fly to the sky without wings like us and they can sustain a huge damage without wearing battle suits like our Gosei Suit. We are using cards after we learned about their own magnificent technologies."

"That doesn't mean anything," Moune chuckles, "Human have to develop a lot to become better of themselves, but all we need is a small changes."

"Not true," Hyde mutters, "It's because human have learnt a lot that they are thousand time better than us. Up to this day we are still living with cards and wings without any development. In fact, the fact true even till right now. Today we just stumbled upon a huge metal owned by human right above the Temple of Gosei Foundation. They had been remain hidden for weeks without us noticing it even one bit. It's just one time that we had gone to the stone that we found it."

"Wait, what?" Agri shouts, "Is that really true?"

Hyde turns toward Master Headder, "That is the reason why I'm here. I am here to request all Gosei Angels, trained or not, to be on guard. This thing might have been dangerous."

Feldt steps forward, "For a week we have been searching for something that might have been hidden here. Let me check that thing to confirm if that's the threat we had warned just now."

"Fine then. I will inform the rest about this. All five of you send these people to the Temple of Gosei Foundation to confirm it."

Rika sighs, "That would be heavy! They are way outnumbering us all! We need to fly to that place above the sky to reach it."

Shraffe smirks, "Don't worry. Like what Hyde just told you guys, we can reach to that place without needing wings or anything."

"But how, exactly?" Alata wonders as he gives a thumb up, "It's because we are Affliate Zero."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Above the sky, there is a huge pointy thing floating on that place. It looks like a huge building. Really huge that it almost blocked the sun away from down there.

Now, everyone, that is the Temple of the Gosei Foundation. Inside there, there is a huge stones where Gosei Headders reside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Whoa, we actually here in this place where the TV show didn't even emphasizes on it," Geo mutters in amazement.

Everyone who has no family relation with Shraffe just nod in amazement as well.

Rina just laughs, "The reason why the TV show isn't telling everyone about the culture of Gosei Angels and even about this place is because Gosei Angels are mostly assholes who could not know that human won't take everything on the TV as a documentary. They even sent threats."

"Where is it?" Agri looks around the place, "Where is the place?"

Alata thinks about it for a while, "What kind of weapon is it?"

Feldt then steps forward, explaining, "The weapon is an anti-Gosei Angels made by a rogue Gosei Angel. It has a lot of Dark Gosei Power, something no Gosei Angels can sense it. Of course it would make sense if it was brought into this place without anyone detected it. That weapon looks like a cannon and it has only one purpose."

"What is it?" Hyde turns toward her.

"Destroying the Gosei Foundation and suck all Gosei Power to be transported into space."

Suddenly, a lot of green humanoid monsters appear around the place after appearing as green liquid as they surrounding them all.

"Bibi?" Eiji asks, "Even the Bibi bugs are existed?"

"Bibi bugs?" Rika wonders, "What's that?"

Geo whispers toward Shraffe, "They don't fight these bugs?"

"To be honest, I'm pretty sure the new generation of the Goseiger are never good in fighting. The sole purpose of reforming them nowadays is all about showing off their power."

"Really? Aren't they Tensou Sentai Goseiger?"

"Not much of Tensou Sentai, though. Look," he points toward the five Goseiger, who gets beaten up pretty easily.

Sam taps on Shraffe's shoulders, "Order please."

"Owh, right. Everyone, let's go!"

**"Affliate Henshin!"**

Feldt spins a circle on her brace on her right hand.

_LAUNCH!_

**"Gundam Launch!"**

Her body wears a pink and blue suit as armors appear at the upper side of her body. A pilot helmet appears around her head. The visor closing her full face rather than just eyes. There seems to be some kind of thruster on her back. Green particles appear around her back.

"Whoa, is that 00-Raiser?" Geo asks Shraffe as he responds, "That armor is called CB-Raiser. Everyone in the Affliate Mobile Suit Space Program gets one Mobile Suit-like armor."

The angels enter cards into a face-like object and closes the mouth a.k.a. lid part tight.

**"Change Card, Tensou!"**

_CHANGE GOSEIGER!_

I think by now you guys should have known their sequences and their suits, right?

And so the fight begin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A man is seen walking inside the library.

He seems to be hurry toward someplace. His direction seems to be going toward the second floor.

"Naito, what are you doing here?" a man is seen walking down on the stairs, "You seems to be scared of something."

"Magis, stop it," Naito shouts toward the man, "If you keep on doing this, this village will be dead for sure!"

"Should I?"

_CHANGE GOSEIGER!_

_CHANGE GOSEI KNIGHT!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The fight keeps on going and going. And it's clear to them all that the Goseiger has no experience in real-life battle.

"How can you angels be? Even with mooks like this you get thrown out a lot?" Takeru slashes on one to save the life of Moune, "Where is your high and mighty ego?"

"Takeru-kun, I don't think there's a time for another 'whose better' fight," Rina slashes one Bibi.

Feldt and Shraffe are fighting side by side. And sometimes she fights the enemy in the air.

Feldt's weapon is two huge swords that can be folded into two huge guns that shoot beams. The thruster on her back lets her to fly as high as she can and the composition inside the engine lets her to land properly and smoothly.

Suddenly, a huge beam nearly shoots her as she flies back to Shraffe.

"Still alive?" a girl in green suit matches the same robot Feldt had fought earlier appears with a cannon at her right hand, "I swear to god the impact should have made you dead."

"I'm just lucky my handsome cousin is nearby to save me," she folded her right sword, "It's all so that I could settle my match with you, Anew!"

"Owh, god," Shotaro mutters, "Not another Shraffe-loving female."

Inoue just smirks, "What can we say? He is just that magnetic."

Feldt gives a shot toward the girl as she flies straight toward her. Hilling summons an orange long claws and clashes blade with her.

Rika suddenly fell on the floor as Shraffe manages to save her from a Bibi, "What is wrong with you? There's no time for a nap in the battlefield!"

Rika turns toward him, "I...felt something...right at the stone..."

Shraffe looks at the stone as he shoots at it. The beam is then deflected, as a unique-looking cannon shows up, pointing at the Gosei Foundation.

"Our foundation!" Alata shouts upon seeing that thing.

Hilling flies away from Feldt and straight toward the cannon, "Now that you have seen through my plan, I don't think I should waste time anymore!"

Hyde turns toward Feldt, "You said she is going to suck our Gosei Power and send it to space, right?"

"Yes, but..."

"She must have wanted to suck the power from the Gosei Foundation. That's our source of power!"

The cannon shines as it shoots electricity toward the stone. But then...

"Hey, why this thing didn't get any power? I thought this stone is the source of the Gosei Power?"

Feldt mutters innocently, "You didn't know? That stone is just a normal stone carved with the face of Headders."

"Wait, what?" Agri turns toward her, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Shraffe steps forward, "Let me tell you the secret of this so-called realm and people in it. All this time, you angels are truthfully human with angelic powers known as Angel Changer. The first generation of Angel Changers got smug and called themselves real angels."

"But not everyone actually follows their words entirely. So they created the Gosei Foundation and make it as if it is the very source of your power. Master Headder is then created as a god so that no one could ever fight their words and still be as smug as you are right now."

"That's...that's a lie...right?" Moune mutters, "Onii-chan, please tell me this is a lie..."

Naito, in his suit of Gosei Knight, appears at the place, bringing Gosei Green with him, "Unfortunately, that's the truth."

He throws Gosei Green to the floor nearby Hilling as Hyde shouts at him, "Magis!"

Naito speaks up, "He is a traitor, the one who hid the cannon. He and his family is the one who is supposed to make sure Master Headder keeps on living."

Magis stands up, looking at the fellow Goseigers, "Me and my family...we were not allowed to fight as Goseiger just because we had to sacrifice our power for that liveless stone. It's better if our powers are taken away."

"But you didn't tell me this stone has no power!" Hilling shouts at hi as he responds, "I do! But did you ever pay attention toward my words?"

"This is stupid!" Hilling rages and throws the cannon out toward the sky, "Then I will suck the power directly from all of those people!"

Bibi appears around the village as they started to attack people around the place.

Magis jumps toward the village and helps out those Bibi getting people out from their home.

The Goseiger shoots the cannon but it has no effect.

"That thing is too strong!" Moune whines the obvious.

Shraffe appears and taps Rika's shoulder, "We will destroy that thing. You guys better protect your own people."

The Goseiger jumps down toward the village as Sam reaches his cousin, "What should we do now?"

"Combine our strength. No matter how strong it is, I'm sure it can't hold out a certain strength of an attack."

"That's pretty easy to say," Takeru smirks.

Feldt then speaks up, "Then I'll destroy it with one slash. But all I need is for the cannon to be damaged a bit and for that girl to not step in my way."

"Eiji is the one who can fly here. Let him settle the girl while we did that cannon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Goseiger appears and attacks each of the Bibi there.

**"The knight purifying the Earth, Gosei Knight!"**

**"The wave of Seaick Power, Gosei Blue!"**

**"The bud of Landick Power, Gosei Yellow!"**

**"The rock of Landick Power, Gosei Black!"**

**"The breath of Skick Power, Gosei Pink!"**

**"The rush of Metallic Power, Gosei Red!"**

**"Protecting this world is our duty; Tensou Sentai Goseiger!"**

Magis just beaten up what appears to be purple Goseiger as he turns toward the main one, "Owh, is it role call time? Then...**The turbine of Seaick Power, Gosei Green!"**

Alata runs toward Magis as he shouts, "Let me handle this guy!"

Naito shoots one and punches some. One Bibi charges toward him from the back, but he quickly turns around and slashes it. He then slashes the rest with a powerful attack, **"Knight Metallic!"**

Hyde jumps above those mooks while shooting them from above. He then turns his bowgun 180 degree, facing it away from his front and use the bow as a melee weapon. Hyde turns and shoots some more, **"Blue Check!"**

Moune and Agri smashes their claw and axe onto those Bibi. I would like to elaborate more on them, but then you'll realized that their amateur moves just mean nothing. Even their finishers isn't worth mentioning.

**"Black Attack!"**

**"Yellow Shock!"**

Rika flies at the lower high as she smashes her gun around the place, beating up those Bibi. She then stops and turns toward them, shooting them all. Her gun didn't release a wide range attack, so she had to turn around toward the targets. Unless for one attack, **"Pink Trick!"**

Alata has a different way with Magis. He tries his best to penetrate the defense with his sword several time, but the strong shield is on the way.

Hmm...that's just sounds so wrong...

Alata inserts a card into his Tensouder, **"Metalcrush Card, Tensou!"**

_EXPAND: METALLIC POWER!_

Metals appear around Magis as it started to crush him. He swiftly jumps around the metals. The last one goes toward him and nearly crushes him, **"Defensestream Card, Tensou!"**

_EXPAND: SEAICK POWER!_

The attack fails. Really?

**"Red Break," **Alata smashes him with a powerful smash when the defense is lowered, pushing him away.

The Goseiger unite as they enter cards.

**"Gosei Headder Card, Tensou!"**

_SUMMON: DRAGON HEADDER, PHOENIX HEADDER, SNAKE HEADDER, TIGER HEADDER, SHARK HEADDER, VULCAN HEADDER!_

Magis seems didn't want to lose either.

_SUMMON: TURTLE HEADDER!_

All of them grab the heads that appear in front of them and attach them onto their blasters.

**"Dragon Bullet!"**

**"Phoenix Bullet!"**

**"Snake Bullet!"**

**"Tiger Bullet!"**

**"Shark Bullet!"**

**"Turtle Bullet!"**

The beams clash with each other. It is surprising that Magis can still fight all five of the attack. The beams are then cancelled.

**"Knight Dynamic!"**

But then he got shot by one attack from Naito.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shraffe reaches the cannon first but then Hilling flies toward him, "I won't let you stop my plan!"

Eiji, as TaJaDoru, pushes her away and shoots fireballs at her.

The rest reach it as they immediately use their most powerful attacks, breaking some of the component. Shraffe's attack damaged the control.

All of them jump away from there.

Far at the sky, Feldt is flying high. She then glows red all of the sudden.

**"Trans-Am!"**

She raises a beam sword as it suddenly grows into a giant size sword. She then brings the sword down toward the cannon, **"Raiser Sword!"**

The sword cuts the cannon into half easily. The cannon explodes.

Hilling is thrown to the ground but managed to stabilize herself. She then grabs Magis' hand as she flies away with him from there.

Still, there are some part of the cannon falls of down to the village.

"What...should we do?" Rika saw this as she mutters.

A black card appears in front of her from her belt as she grabs it, "This is...Dark Gosei Card..."

The card shows up a weird headder of a three-headed unicorn.

"It's better to try this one now! **Dark Gosei Headder Card, Tensou!"**

_SUMMON: UNIBEROS HEADDER!_

The Uniberos Headder appears as the size of an arm as it covers around Rika's right arm. She then jumps toward the part and smashes it forward, **"Uniberos Bullet!"**

The part smashes into bits, raining the village.

She reaches the land nearby Shraffe as he mutters, "That's...your dad's Headder..."

"My dad?"

"Kyuseishu no Burajira. He is truly a hero of his time."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking out of the place. Even after that time, those angels still blaming them all. They are true hating human so much. Ha, just wait till they realized that their Master Headder is just a stone after all.

"So, Feldt," Shraffe calls for her, "What now? Going back to the space?"

Feldt stands up, looking at him, "No!"

"Then?"

"Can I join this team?"

"Why not!" Shraffe smiles, welcoming with her big arms. Feldt quickly hughs him.

Jun sighs, "I want to hug him like that..."

Jiyyin stares at her sharply, causing her to be quiet.

Rika and Alata appears at the door. She speaks up, "Out already?"

"Of course. It's better to live so that no massacre will take place."

Rika chuckles, "I'm not sure few people can be called as massacre..."

"I was talking about the villagers."

Silenced.

Shraffe mutters, "From what I saw, none of the Goseigers are truly experienced in battle or even know how to handle the real life battle. Protecting your village would be a hard time."

"Then, teach me what I need to know," Rika mutters, "I should at least know how to fight well."

"We have no time to do that. While you guys just wanting to protect this village, we are going to protect this world altogether."

"That should be our mission too from now on."

Shraffe smirks, knowing the meaning of those words, "Fine then. First, tell me how to get out of this forest first."

And so the team move, with three people added into their ranks.

Somehow, Inoue speaks up, "Hey, where's Tendou?"

**Finish.**

**Next: Reaching Spain. There they meet this lovely princess who is going to execute their space friends who have been missing two chapters. Also, they meet this noble woman.**

**Kimiko 'Feldt' Garcia  
Age: 17 years  
Designation: CB-Raiser  
Bio: A Gundam pilot. Usually works in space. Her pink hair is natural. She is shy at first, but try leave her alone with Shraffe.**

**Rika Skick  
Age: 17 years  
Designation: Gosei Pink  
Bio: The daughter of an angel who had gone into hiding, Eri Skick and an angel who received the Dark Gosei Power, Kyuseishu no Burajira. She also has the Dark Gosei Power inside of her.**

**Alata Skick  
Age: 17 years  
Designation: Gosei Red  
Bio: Born with one more energy inside of him, a rare Metallic Power, a power to control over land. He is a member of Gosei R&D Department, although not that smart.**


End file.
